Nothing but a monster
by Wolfcreations14
Summary: One rogue is feared by all. His name is Fang. The cat that destroys entire clans by himself and cant be killed. He cant be touched or scratched in battle because if his skill. Can he be killed? Fogclan, Streamclan, and Hailclan know how dangerous he is. Snowpaw, from Hailclan, thinks the same. He is nothing but a monster, until one day. She falls in love with a monster. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have decided to write another story. This one is called Nothing but a monster. Hope you guy's enjoy and please review. Tell me what you think and if I should continue this story along with my other two. Please R&R. Thanks and enjoy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Hailclan**

**Leader: Icestar**- pure white she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

**Deputy: Frozencloud**- fluffy grey tom with white paws, green eyes

**Med-cat: Leafstone**- dark grey she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Warriors**

**Goldenhawk**- golden brown tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

**Glacierstone**- big white tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Stonedrop**- dark grey tom, yellow eyes

**Iceflower**- white she-cat with grey underbelly, dark blue eyes

**Silversnow**- silver she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Blizzardclaw**- white tom with dark grey paws, blue eyes

**Whiteleaf**- white she-cat, mint green eyes

**Foxlight**- russet and white tom, bright yellow eyes

**Cloudshadow**- fluffy black tom with white muzzle, blue eyes

**Specklefrost**- dark grey she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Snowpaw (main character) **– white she-cat with grey stripe along spine, blue-green eyes, **Mentor: Frozencloud**

**Whitepaw (Snowpaw's best friend) **– white she-cat with dark grey chest- blue eyes, **Mentor: Foxlight**

**Bluepaw (Snowpaw's brother) **– blue-grey tom, stormy blue eyes, **Mentor: Stonedrop**

…

"We all have to tell you something that you should know," Frozencloud said. I stopped talking with Whitepaw and looked at our mentors. We were at the Shrub hollow, our training area. "Do any of you know the cat called Fang," Foxlight said.

I looked at Bluepaw and Whitepaw. I shook my head. Frozencloud looked down. "What does he look like," I asked. "He had black fur and amber eyes, that's all we can see," Stonedrop said and looked around. "And you are telling us this because?" Bluepaw spoke up.

"Because he is a killer and we are just warning you," Frozencloud growled. Bluepaw rolled his eyes and licked his paws. "I can take him," he said. "Nobody can, not even a leader. You won't be able to scratch him before he kills you," Frozencloud growled.

"You are correct," a voice said. Everyone looked around warily and frantically. "Get back apprentices," Stonedrop growled. "Show yourself," Frozencloud growled. I looked past Frozencloud and saw a pair of fiery amber eyes.

"Why should I, it's more fun watching you panic," the voice said. I stared at the amber eyes. "I will fight you," Bluepaw said and ran towards the amber eyes. "Bluepaw come back here," Stonedrop yowled and ran after him. I heard Bluepaw screech.

The amber eyes disappeared. "Run as fast as you can back to camp," Foxlight growled at me and Whitepaw. I nodded and ran ahead of Whitepaw. The last thing I heard was another screech from Bluepaw. I ran through the snowy tundra.

Whitepaw was right behind me. We ran into camp panting. Everyone looked at us. "Fang," I muttered breathlessly. Everyone understood and ran into the dens. Some warriors ran out of camp to go fight him. "Where is Frozencloud," Icestar yowled at me.

"He is back there," I said and ran into the apprentice den. Whitepaw ran in after me. I paced inside the den. "Why is Bluepaw so full of himself," I growled and paced faster. "I'm scared Snowpaw, what if they are right. Could they even stop him?" Whitepaw said.

I stopped and looked at her. She was shivering. Sure it was always snowing and windy, but she was shaking of fear. I padded up to her and sat in front of her. "Sure they can," I said. She let out a shaky breath and curled up. She fell asleep soon after.

I sighed and silently padded outside. Snowflakes fell on my nose. I shook my head and stalked towards the fresh-kill pile. I looked up at the sky. Clouds were moving quickly and the wind was blowing a little harder. I dragged the two voles towards the den.

I sat silently and stared at the camp entrance. It seemed like moons until I saw something moving. Icestar entered camp with bleeding wounds. I saw Frozencloud dragging a lifeless body. I narrowed my eyes and saw that it was Stonedrop. I ran outside.

"H-He's gone," Icestar couldn't stop from stuttering. I looked around and saw Bluepaw unconscious but breathing. He had a patch of fur missing from his back and shoulder. I looked at Stonedrop. He had a clump of fur missing from his neck. Everyone had a clump or patch of fur missing.

Leafstone padded out of her den with herbs. "Someone needs to warn Fogclan and Streamclan, he went in their direction," Icestar said breathlessly. Looks like our warrior ceremony will be put on hold. It was supposed to be tonight, guess not anymore.

"I will take a small patrol with me tomorrow Icestar," Frozencloud said and dipped his head. Icestar nodded and went to her den. "Snowpaw, your ceremony will be tomorrow instead, ok," Frozencloud said and went to the warriors den. I sighed and helped drag Bluepaw to the den.

I laid him on his nest and looked outside. Foxlight, Specklefrost, Glacierstone, and Silversnow were sitting vigil for Stonedrop. I walked around the apprentice den. Blizzardclaw came inside. "Hi," he said. "Hey dad," I greeted and continued walking.

"Your brother will be fine," he said and licked the top of my head. I nodded and sat down in my nest. "Get some rest," he said and backed out of the den. I closed my eyes and found myself asleep soon after.

"Wake up Snowpaw," I heard Whitepaw whine. I opened my eyes and saw her also waking up Bluepaw. Bluepaw lifted his head immediately and looked around. "What is it Whitepaw," I growled. "We are supposed to be on dawn patrol," she said and ran outside. I growled and sat up.

Bluepaw struggled to stand with his wounds. "Go back to sleep, I am sure they will understand why you can't go," I said and padded outside. I looked back and saw him already curling up again. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the camp entrance.

Cloudshadow, Iceflower, Goldenhawk, Whitepaw and I made up the dawn patrol. "Let's go," Goldenhawk said and began leading us towards the hunting areas. "Spilt up, Whitepaw and Snowpaw, go to the Frozen Pond, I will go with Cloudshadow and Iceflower to the Treeless Plains," he said.

"Get at least two pieces of prey each and meet up at the Snow Hill," Goldenhawk said and ran ahead of his group. "Let's go," I said with a small growl. "He gave us the worst place to hunt during this season," Whitepaw growled. "Well, I think he hates us," I said with a smirk.

"Race you," Whitepaw said and ran ahead. I chased after her. We made it to the Frozen Pond in a minute. There was a spot where sunlight melted the ice. I stood by it and made sure my shadow didn't cover the water. Lots of fish lived here, but we rarely hunt here. I lashed my tail and dunk my head underneath the freezing cold water. I bit down on a medium sized fish and brought it on shore. I slashed its belly and saw it lay still.

"Good catch," Whitepaw said and lashed her claws into the water. She dragged a fish out and bit its head. I shook the water off my head and looked down again. We finished hunting soon after, I caught a small fish and a medium sized fish. White caught two big fishes.

"Let's go back," I said and carried the two fish in my mouth. We ran to the Snow Hill where they are supposed to meet us. I saw Goldenhawk's golden brown tail. We walked up to them. "Finally," he growled and picked up a vole and hare. "Relax Goldenhawk, we barely got here," Cloudshadow growled. Goldenhawk hissed back and we began walking back to camp.

I stayed in the back with Whitepaw. She had her ears perked up and eyes narrowed. She was looking around the area. "This is another cat that died fighting against that monster," I heard Goldenhawk growl softly to Cloudshadow.

"Iceflower," I said softly. She backed and looked at me. "How many cats have died since Fang showed up," I muttered. She flattened her ears. "We had a lot of cats in the past, he showed up about two moons before you were born," she said. I perked my ears up, so he would be a new warrior if he was in a clan.

I shook out my fur and nodded my head to her. We made it to camp shortly after. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and placed my fish down. Bluepaw was out of the den and laying on the snow. I shook out my fur and walked to him. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Hey," he said and sat up. "Hi," I said and looked around. "Has Frozencloud left already," I asked and sat down. "No, he is leaving tonight after our ceremony," he said and moved onto his back. "Dad said to be careful when we go hunting," Bluepaw said. I nodded and looked around. Our camp is big, but we have very few cats.

I swayed my tail. Is Fang that tough? "Was he really that hard to beat," I asked suddenly. Bluepaw opened one eye and nodded. He rolled onto his side and sighed. "I don't know where he learned all those moves I couldn't even touch him. Even when Icestar came with a patrol, nobody could attack him," he said and stood up.

I lashed my tail. "How come we don't do border patrols?" he asked suddenly. I shrugged. "Because the clans have the same enemy, until he is killed, we have peace with the other clans," Blizzardclaw came up to us. I nodded to him. "That makes sense," Bluepaw said.

I looked around and saw Whitepaw walking to us. "Want to go hunt again," she asked. I nodded slightly. "Be careful," Blizzardclaw said. I nodded and me and Whitepaw ran to the Frost Forest. We entered shortly after. "You chose to hunt here because?" I said to Whitepaw.

"Why what's wrong with it," she said and ran up a tree. "Um, in case you have forgotten, a storm is coming soon, our warrior ceremony is soon, and this is where Fang was last seen," I growled. "Icestar said he went towards the other clans," Whitepaw said and looked down.

"Let's spilt up," she said. "No, you just want us to get killed don't you," I growled and followed her. She rolled her eyes and we leapt from tree to tree. I caught the scent of a squirrel. "There is a bird over there and a squirrel over there, looks like we have to split up," she said. The snowflakes were falling more and more, I could barely see her now.

I shook out my fur and followed the scent of the squirrel. I saw its brown fluffy tail poking out of snow. I leapt into the air and pounced on it. It squeaked and I bit down on its neck. It was a full snow storm now. I picked up my squirrel and began padding away.

I was almost out of the Frost Forest. I was pounced on and pinned down. My squirrel landed away from me and I growled. I looked up and fear instantly entered my eyes. I saw two amber eyes, Fang.

…

**A/N: What will happen next? Please review and tell me if I should continue this story. Sorry if this was rushed or something. Please review and follow.**

**Question-of-the-day: I will be doing these from now on. How do you think Fang learned how to kill? Leave your answer in a review please.**

**Well that is all I have for now, hope you enjoyed. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school shopping and picking up my schedule. Anyways, thanks to MistywolfTheBroken for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Snowfall16**- Good guess, I can't say anything yet, but you will find out later.

**Guest**- Thank you, I will continue.

**Thanks for the two revises guys (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Fogclan**

**Leader: Miststar**- brown she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Deputy: Toadsplash**- dark brown tom with black splash on chest, teal eyes

**Med-cat: Redflower**- red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

**Warriors**

**Greypool**- dark grey tom, blue eyes

**Duckflight**- dark brown tom with white spots on flank, yellow eyes

**Flowerpool**- dark grey she-cat with white patch on lower back, blue eyes

**Shadestone**- black tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

**Smokeblaze**- smoky grey tom, yellow-orange eyes

**Duskcloud**- black she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

**Palestone**- pale grey she-cat, green eyes

**Mudstorm**- dark brown tom, stormy blue eyes

**Sootear**- dark grey (almost black) tom with black ear tips, green eyes

**Stripesky**- dark grey she-cat with black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

…

I stared at Fang's amber eyes. They stared back. "Looks like I found another cat," he sneered. I kicked his belly and he landed next to me. I quickly stood up and sprinted away. I stopped running in the middle of the forest.

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" I yowled. Something landed next to me and I turned around and lashed my claws. I went flying into a tree and growled. Fang was in front of me with an annoyed face. I looked at his right ear, I cut it.

Blood slowly dripped down and he growled. "You cut my ear," he growled. I stood there terrified. He began circling me. "What's your name," he said. I was quiet. He growled and pinned me down. I flinched and closed my eyes.

"I said, what is your name," he whispered in my ear. It sounded threatening. I cleared my throat. "S-Snowp-paw," I stuttered. "Hmm, I will call you Snow," he said and smirked. I growled. "That's not my name," I growled and struggled to push him off. He pushed me back down and stared into my eyes.

"I say it is your name," he whispered again. I panted and stopped fighting back. He swayed his tail. He had black fur with white stripes on his sides with white dots in between his ears. He didn't only have black fur.

He perked his ear and looked behind him. He smirked and shook his head. "You got lucky this time," he said and traced a claw on my chin. I gulped and he got off me. He leapt onto a tree and went away. I slowly got up. "Snowpaw, Snowpaw, where are you," I heard Frozencloud.

I looked behind me and saw him with a patrol. "We got worried when the storm started and you weren't at camp," he said. Foxlight opened his mouth slightly and scented the air. "Fang," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "I-I chased him off," I lied. Why did I just lie?

Foxlight tilted his head. "You, you chased him off," he said. He didn't believe I could. I narrowed my eyes. "Yes," I hissed. He nodded slightly and we began walking back to camp. I looked behind me at the Frost Forest one last time before sprinting back to camp with the patrol.

We entered camp shortly after. Most of the clan came running up to me. One question stayed in my head; why didn't he kill me? I shook my head and Bluepaw led me to the den. "Our ceremony will be soon," Whitepaw said. I nodded and began grooming my fur.

I groomed my chest and looked outside. The snow storm was over by the time Fang had me pinned the second time. Small snowflakes were falling down now. The clan was already gathering and Icestar was sitting on the Snow Stump. It was a tree stump with snow and ice on it. Frozencloud came inside the den.

"Let's go," he said and backed out of the den. I was in the front and followed him over to the Snow Stump. My heart was beating fast because I was nervous. I couldn't hear what Icestar was saying. She leapt down from the stump and walked to Bluepaw. I shook my head slightly and I could hear again.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Bluestorm, may Starclan lighten your way forever," Icestar said and rested her muzzle on my brother. She turned to Whitepaw. "From this day on, you shall be known as Whiteheart, may Starclan lighten your way forever," she said and did the same thing. She finally turned to me.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Snowstrike, may Starclan lighten your way forever," she said and rested her muzzle on me. I licked her shoulder and smiled. "Bluestorm, Whiteheart, Snowstrike," the clan cheered.

"They shall protect the camp while we sleep," Icestar said and walked to her den. "Yay, we did it," Whiteheart said and bounced around me. We went to the entrance of camp for the vigil. "Now, be quiet, our vigil starts," Bluestorm said and looked around. I smiled and looked out at the tundra. The snowflakes stopped and the sky was clear.

Whiteheart looked like she was going to burst from not talking. She kept shuffling her paws and Bluestorm gave her a look. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Bluestorm shook his head and looked away. I looked towards the Frost Forest. I could barely see the top of the first tree from camp.

Frozencloud walked by us with Foxlight and Cloudshadow. They nodded to us and raced towards the Fogclan border. I looked back towards the Frost Forest. This will be a long night.

I nearly collapsed with exhaustion when Icestar told us our vigil was over. Whiteheart sighed and we all walked towards the warriors den. It was huge. Just like camp, there should be more cats here. Oh right, Fang killed most of them. I curled up in the nest closest towards the entrance. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**Frozencloud's pov**

I ran alongside Foxlight. We were sprinting towards the Fogclan border. "I hope we don't find him on the way," Foxlight yowled while running. I nodded and we slowed down so we were walking. "Scent the air, make sure he isn't here," I said and walked up a hill. I narrowed my eyes; we weren't far from the border. I nodded and went back to Foxlight and Cloudshadow, they shook their heads.

I nodded and we continued walking. We made it to the edge of the border quickly. I walked into the territory and stopped. I looked back and Cloudshadow was titling his head at me. "They don't do border patrols," I said. He and Goldenhawk were made warriors when Snowstrike, Bluestorm, and Whiteheart were apprentices.

I swayed my tail and led them through the foggy territory. The fog clung to my fluffy pelt. I growled in frustration. Hailclan cats were made to survive harsh weather. Not survive in a swamp. I stepped over a fallen branch and my paws slipped in mud.

I landed on my side and hissed. I stood up steadily and looked at my pelt. It was smeared with mud. I groaned and continued walking. We made it to the Toad Trees, a main hunting area for Fogclan cats. If we couldn't scent correctly, we would get lost in here.

Luckily, I have been here before, so I knew where the camp was. A bird was on the side of a tree and it pecked at it rapidly. It made a loud noise and I hissed at it. It flew away quickly.

"Who goes there," a voice said. I turned around and we were surrounded by Fogclan cats. The deputy, Toadsplash, was in the front. He pulled his lips back into a snarl and narrowed his eyes. He never liked me. "Why are you trespassing on our territory," he hissed. I saw Palestone put her tail on his shoulder. They were mates.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "We came to warn Fogclan that Fang was spotted near your territory, he ran into it," I explained. Toadsplash nodded slightly and looked at Palestone. "Thank you for the warning," he said. "We need to get to Streamclan and warn them," I said.

"We can do it," he said and swayed his tail. I narrowed my eyes at him. He never offered to help. "Fine," I said and lashed my tail. "Let us lead you back to your territory," he said. I nodded and they led us back towards Hailclan.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I opened my eyes later that day. Bluestorm was still curled up near Whiteheart. Whiteheart was awake and looking around. I yawned and stood up. "Good morning," she said and leapt over Bluestorm. He opened his eyes and narrowed them at Whiteheart.

"Watch where you're going," he hissed and rolled onto his other side. Whiteheart rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Want to see who the temporary deputy is," she said. I nodded and we walked outside. Glacierstone was sitting on the Snow Stump giving orders.

He was my father's brother, so he was my uncle. Blizzardclaw walked up to him. I swayed my tail and looked around. "I will tell Icestar right away," Glacierstone said and walked to Icestar's den. I stretched and yawned.

"I heard that Silversnow and Iceflower are expecting kits," Whiteheart said and layed on her side. I shrugged and walked towards Bluestorm. He was stretching outside the den. I ran up to him and pushed him. He hissed and sat down. I smirked and sat next to Whiteheart.

I lashed my tail and looked up at the sky. "Want to have a contest," Whiteheart said. Me and Bluestorm looked at her. "First one, a race, second one, who can climb the highest, and third, who can catch the most prey," she said and stood up.

"Fine," Bluestorm sighed and we walked to the entrance. "To the Frost Forest," Whiteheart said and crouched down. I did the same and swayed my tail. Bluestorm stayed standing. "Three, two, one," Whiteheart said and Bluestorm sprinted away. "Cheater," we yowled and ran after him.

We raced along the tundra. I laughed and continued running. We caught up with Bluestorm soon after and he was losing breath. He growled and kept up with us. We made it to the Frost Forest in a minute.

We ran through the branches and slowed down into the clearing. I was panting and looked up at the trees. "Ok," Whiteheart said once she caught her breath. "I think Snowstrike won that one," she said and flicked her tail to me. I smiled and swayed my tail. "Come on," Bluestorm said and sunk his claws into the nearest tree. He began climbing and Whiteheart and I did the same.

Since I didn't really like heights, I lost the climbing contest. Whiteheart won. "Ok, so I am going to hunt at the Treeless plains, Bluestorm, hunt on the Snow Hill, Snowstrike, you can hunt here. Let's start," Whiteheart said and ran to the Treeless plains.

I walked around and scented the air. I looked around and saw a squirrel nibbling on a nut. I crouched down and carefully crept to it. My paws slowly crunched the snow beneath me; my paws didn't make that much noise. I lashed my tail and leapt into the air, kicking snow where I was at.

I landed on the squirrel and bit its head. It struggled but went still soon after. I smiled and climbed up to a hole in the tree. I hid my squirrel in there and made claw marks to recognize the tree.

I scented the air and perked my ears up. I crouched down and stalked forward. I put my nose against the cold ground. I perked my ears up and I heard something scratching underneath the ground. I dug up the dirt and something moved. I slashed my claws at it and heard a loud squeak. I picked it up. It was a vole.

I carried it to the tree with my squirrel, two pieces of prey. I swayed my tail and sunk my claws into the tree. I pulled myself up and scented the air again. I saw a flock of birds land on a nearby tree. I smirked and carefully leapt down from the tree.

I padded to the tree with the birds. I looked up and saw that they were ravens. I sighed and circled the tree. I perked my ears up and looked around. I scented the air, but the birds scent was overwhelming. I lashed my tail and turned around.

I heard a growl and unsheathed my claws. I saw black fur. Fang? I saw it come closer and it growled louder. No, it wasn't a cat. The thing ran out of the bushes and growled. It was a badger. I swayed my tail and hissed. Its beady black eyes looked at me and it stood on its hind legs.

I crouched down and I felt my fur bristle. It roared and ran to me. I dodged a swipe to the head and it smacked me towards a tree. I hissed when I hit the tree and leapt to my paws. It turned around and ran to me.

I ran under it to dodge it. I failed. It bit down on my sides and shook me around. I hissed and yowled. It tossed me to a tree and I hit it with my head. I looked down and saw my white fur covered in blood where the wounds were. I shakily stood up and hissed weakly.

It growled and ran to. I collapsed on my side and hissed. I closed my eyes. I was going to die. The badger roared and I opened my eyes. Something was attacking it. I narrowed my eyes to try to get a better look. It had black fur, white stripes. Fang!

Fang was in front of me and his fur bristled. The badger shook its head and growled. It stopped growling and stared at Fang. He lashed his claws in the air and snarled. The badger growled and ran away.

Fang lashed his tail and his fur layed flat. He turned to me and examined my wounds. He sighed and grabbed my scruff. I hissed weakly again. "Do you want to die here Snow, I'm going to help you," he hissed through my fur and carried me.

He began padding towards the mountains. I desperately tried to stay awake. My hind paws were dragging on the ground and I groaned. The pain was too much. My fur near my wound was covered in blood. We entered a cave and he placed me on a grass nest.

He walked towards a hole in the back and walked back out with herbs. He began licking my fur clean and I hissed. He looked up at me. "I can't see your wounds with all this blood," he said. He sounded calm and friendly. But, he's a killer. A monster. Right?

"I can clean it off myself," I said. He shook his head and continued licking the blood off my fur. I rested my head on the nest and closed my eyes. "How did you scare it off," I muttered. "Hmm," he said and stopped licking. I opened my eyes. "The badger, it looked at you and ran away," I said.

"Cats aren't the only things I kill," he said and finished licking the blood off. "You can survive these wounds, I will put a poultice and some cobwebs," he said and chewed up some herbs. "This may hurt," he said and applied a poultice on my wounds. I hissed in pain, but it went away as quick as it came.

He out cobwebs gently on my wounds. "Other side," he said. I shifted on my other side and he began licking the blood off again. Should I even be this relaxed here? "Why did you save me," I muttered.

He stopped licking and I looked at him. He was staring at me. His fiery amber eyes seemed mesmerizing to me when he wasn't attacking or threating to kill me. "I don't know," he said and applied a poultice on my wound. I clenched my teeth and growled.

He put cobwebs on it and sighed. He picked up his remaining herbs and walked back into the hole at the back of the cave. Fang came back soon after with a fish and squirrel. He gave me the squirrel and began eating the fish.

I looked at the prey. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking," he said. I took a bite and tore off a piece of meat. I ate the squirrel quickly and licked my lips. "Want some water," he asked and scooped up the bones. I nodded slightly and he placed a moss ball in front of me.

I lapped the water from it and sighed. He looked around and flicked his ear. "What were you doing out there alone with so many badgers wandering the forest," he asked and picked up the moss ball. "I haven't seen a badger besides the one that attacked me," I said.

"Well, there is a group of badgers near the edge of the forest," he said and swayed his tail. "I need to warn the clan," I said. "You can't leave with those wounds, you can't even stand," he said. I tried to stand up and collapsed. I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged. "Told you," he said and smirked.

"Where did you learn to heal wounds like that," I asked. Sadness filled his eyes and he looked away. "My mother taught me, my dad use to get hurt a lot. Before the clans killed him," he hissed. I flinched slightly and I was scared. "What?" I asked. I cleared my throat.

He sighed. "My father went hunting one day. He taught me all the moves I know; besides a couple that I taught myself. My mom was with me at the den. And then," he stopped talking and cleared his throat.

His gaze grew distant and he looked passed me. "We heard a screech that sounded like my father. I was told to stay in the den, but curiosity took the better of me and I followed my mom. I entered the clearing and, and I saw my mom and dad on the ground, with a puddle of blood around them. I saw 6 cats there. Two of them were from each clan, I remembered their scents. They turned to me and hissed. I don't know what happened to me, but I was blinded by furry and before I knew it, I killed them," he stopped talking and looked away.

"When I start to attack something, I don't know what happens I become blind; I see the cats that killed my mom and dad. I kill the clan cats because they caused me to lose my only family," he said and narrowed his eyes at me. "That's why; they say I'm nothing but a monster. A monster with no emotions and full of blood thirst," he said and unsheathed his claws. They were long and super sharp.

He looked up at me. "And they are right," he muttered and sunk his claws into the cave ground. I stared in disbelief. Why would he tell me all this? "I-I don't believe that," I stuttered. He looked at me. "Don't lie to me or yourself," he said and stood up.

He looked outside. "It's going to be night soon, you can leave in the morning when you can actually walk," he said and entered the back of the cave. He came back outside with a mouthful of moss. He created a new nest and placed it near the one I was on.

"But, they will look for me," I said. "They won't find your scent, the snow will cover it up," he said. "That's how they never find mine," he said and layed in the nest he made. He curled up facing me and closed his eyes.

I shifted around so my back was against him. A chilly breeze blew inside. I shivered slightly and shook my head. When I am not hunting or doing something, I get cold with the wind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang fast asleep. His flanks rose and fell slightly.

I looked at my cobweb covered wounds. Exhaustion took over and I rested my head on the nest. I scooted closer to the edge and father from Fang. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**A/N: Here is chapter two guys, hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. Again, sorry for the super late upload, been busy with my other stories and school supply shopping.**

**QOTD: Would you accept Fang now or still believe he is nothing but a monster?**

**Please check out my other stories. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here is another chapter of Nothing but monster. Thank you Foreststar of Windclan, Tigereyes of Riverclan, and Xxshadethecatxx for following and adding this story as a favorite. So far, I like the way this story is turning out to be. I will out the last and final clan in the allegiances before the story begins.**

**Reviews**

**MistyWolfTheBroken**- Thank you, here's another chapter

**Guest**- Thanks! Thanks for the tip also

**Foreststar of Windclan**- I would to. Thank you.

**Tye dye tail**- Thank you.

**XxshadethecatxX**- Thank you, here is an update.

**In case you guys are wondering why there are very little cats in the clans, it is because of Fang. Plain and simple (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER  
…**

**Streamclan **

**Leader: Spottedstar**- light brown tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes

**Deputy: Riverfang**- blue-grey tom, green eyes

**Med-cat: Rosestep**- red brown she-cat with darker red brown paws, green eyes

**Warriors**

**Willowcreek**- dark brown she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes

**Redwing**- red brown she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

**Bluespark**- blue-grey tom, electric blue eyes

**Pebblewing**- light grey tom with darker grey spots, white flanks, blue eyes

**Mothflight**- baggy grey tom, light blue eyes (almost elder)

**Silverspot**- silver grey she-cat with darker silver spots on right flank, green eyes

**Stormrain**- dark grey tom, blue eyes

**Firedust**- ginger tom, dusty grey eyes (blind)

**Rosethorn**- cream furred she-cat, blue eyes

**Goldenlight**- golden brown she-cat, yellow eyes

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"Farewell," I yowled to the Hailclan group. Frozencloud nodded to me and they began running away. I stopped smiling and rolled my eyes. I turned to my patrol. Sootear, Palestone, Smokeblaze, and Duckflight looked confused. "It's called acting, let's go to camp," I growled and began leading them to camp. "But, didn't you say that we were going to warn Streamclan," Duckflight said.

I snorted and narrowed my eyes at him. "Streamclan could die for all I care, Miststar doesn't care either. We didn't bother to help out Mountainclan when they got destroyed," I snarled and cornered him against a tree.

Palestone put her tail on my shoulder and I looked at her. I sighed and continued leading the group to camp. We entered the out-in-the-open camp. It's surrounded in fog, so you can't easily see it.

I padded to the leader's den. "What is it Toadsplash," she said. Just like my mother, nice on the outside, but pure evil on the inside. I flicked my tail and sat down.

"Hailclan was nice and mouse-brained enough to warn us about Fang," I said and chuckled. "What did you say to them," she said and began licking her paw like this was any other news. "They wanted to warn Streamclan, but I told them that we will do it, but you know, we aren't," I said and smirked.

"You are evil," my mother said and smiled. We take it as compliments. "Learned from the best," I said and backed out of the den. I walked over to the Fog Crevice. It's where Miststar always makes announcements and ceremonies. I leapt into the crevice and looked out towards the camp.

"Hey brother," I looked down and saw Mudstorm standing below the crevice swaying his tail. I smirked. He is like me and my mom. "I heard that you and Palestone are mates now," he said and leapt onto the crevice with me.

"We told the clan last moon," I chuckled. He shrugged and looked out at the clan with me. "When I become leader, I will make you my deputy ok," I said to him. He smirked and nodded.

"Is the hunting patrol from earlier out yet," I said to him. "Hmm," he said and looked around. He narrowed his eyes. "No," he hissed. "Who did you put on the patrol besides Smokeblaze," he said.

"Flowerpool should be leading a patrol with Smokeblaze, Sootear, and Stripesky," I said and stood up. I saw Flowerpool lying down near her mate Shadestone. "Flowerpool," I snarled loudly. She jumped to her paws and looked around. Shadestone glared at me. I shrugged it off and leapt down the crevice.

She spotted me and stiffened visibly. "You were supposed to lead a hunting patrol," I hissed in her face. Mudstorm sat next to me amused. "But, your brother said t-that he will lead the patrol," she stuttered. Shadestone sat up. I knew she was right. "Don't blame this on my brother," I snarled. I forced myself not to chuckle at the fear in her eyes.

"P-Please don't tell Miststar, I-I will go right away," she begged. I sat down and unsheathed my claws. I raised my paw and examined my large, sharp claws. "Fine, but only if you catch me a woodpecker," I said. Those were the hardest prey to catch in our territory. She nodded quickly and ran to gather her patrol.

"And I don't care how long it takes you to catch the woodpecker, stay out there all day and night until you catch one for me," I yowled when she ran out of camp with her patrol. Mudstorm was on the floor laughing his head off.

I smirked and looked at Shadestone. "One day your family will get it," he snarled and walked out of camp following the patrol. I snorted and looked at Mudstorm. "Woo, that was a good laugh," he said and chuckled.

"You two a cruel," I turned around and saw my rival/enemy Duskcloud. She had her eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed from her white paws. "Thank you," I said and smirked. "Don't you know that Flowerpool is expecting kits," she hissed. Of course she will defend her, they're sisters. I rolled my eyes. "So," I hissed.

She hissed slightly and her fur bristled. "You're just think nobody can mess with you just cause your deputy and the leader is your mother," she hissed and stalked to me. Mudstorm was smirking the entire time. "I don't know what Palestone see's in you," she said through clenched teeth.

My teal eyes narrowed. "Nobody _can_ touch me actually, unless you want to get banished from the clan," I said and shrugged. I raised my head a little higher and smirked. She lashed her tail and her yellow eyes were glowing with anger.

She was pretty, but infuriating. "Just you wait, one day, you will wish you were nice to me," she hissed and stalked away. "I will be dead before that day comes," I yowled and smiled when she glared back at me. I turned to Mudstorm. "I think she really likes you," he said and led me to the den.

"Toadsplash, may I have a word with you," I heard Miststar. I waved a good bye to with my tail to Mudstorm and sprinted to the leader's den. "Yes," I asked when I entered. "Well, you know how we all are 'scared' of Fang right," she started and began pacing. "What if we use that to our advantage, we combine the three clans and once Fang is dead, we will kill Spottedstar and Icestar, blame it on the battle with Fang or something, and there we go, we rule all three clans," she said and stopped pacing.

"Smart, but I don't think the other two clans will accept to form one huge clan," I said. "We can always try," she said and sat down in front of me. "This plan will take moons and moons, it won't be that quick, but we have to be patient. I know the clan barely trust or like me and you, so be nicer to them and try to get along with them," she said.

I nodded slightly. "Bring Mudstorm in here, I will tell him as well," she said. I began padding outside. "Toadsplash," I turned around. "Good luck, I know how hard it will be to become _nice_," she spat the word nice out like a piece of crow food. I smirked and nodded.

I padded outside and saw Mudstorm sitting there. "How much did you here," I said. "All of it," he said. "So, we start gaining trust now or what," he whispered so nobody can hear us. I nodded. I looked around camp and saw the hunting patrol back in camp.

I saw Flowerpool freaking out and talking quickly to Shadestone. I sighed and padded to her. I can see why she was freaking out; she didn't bring me a woodpecker. I rolled my eyes. I need to be nice. "It will be fine, I will make sure he doesn't hurt you," I heard Shadestone when I was closer.

I cleared my throat and Flowerpool squeaked in surprise. "I-I am sorry, t-there is no woodpeckers in the territory u-until next moon," she stuttered. I was going to punish her like I always do, but I have to gain her trust. I closed my eyes and pretended to be nice.

"Its fine, in fact, I don't blame you. You can go rest in the nursery now and you won't be going on hunting patrols until the kits are born," I said and smiled. They both looked confused but relieved. "T-Thank you Toadsplash," she said.

"No need, just go rest up, we wouldn't want problems during the kitting," I said with fake concern and gave a fake smile. She nodded and began padding to the old destroyed nursery. "I will tell someone to clean up and fix the nursery for you," I yowled at her. "I know something is up, once I find out, you're dead," Shadestone snarled and stalked after his mate. I let out a long sigh. That was tougher than I thought.

I swayed my tail and padded towards my other clan-mates. I need to gain the entire clans trust. Let's see how long I can last without snapping. I sent out a patrol to go warn Streamclan about Fang, we need to gain the other clans trust as well.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I woke up the next day with sore muscles. I lifted my head lazily and looked around. I wasn't in the warriors den. I looked around and saw Fang sorting through some herbs. I looked at the place where the badger caused my wounds. I struggled to stand and was out of breath when I was sitting up.

Fang turned around and looked at me. "How you feeling," he said. "Better than yesterday," I said. "Any pain," he asked. "A little," I said. He gave me a poppy seed and walked into the hole in the back. He came back with two squirrels. He sighed and gave me one of the squirrels.

I swayed my tail and began eating it. "So Snow, when do you want to go back," he said and took a bite form his squirrel. "When can I go," I said. He shrugged, "Whenever you like, but I have to escort you out of the Frost Forest, in case a badger or fox appears." I swayed my tail and finished my squirrel.

"Then let's go," I said. He took one last bite and stood up. "Can you stand or walk," he said. I sighed and pulled myself so I was standing. I took a step forward and stumbled slightly. "You can lean on my shoulder," he said.

I leaned against his shoulder and we began padding down the mountain. We made it to the bottom quickly, the Frost Forest wasn't far. "Hold on," he said and scented the air. He swayed his tail, opened his mouth slightly, and perked his ears up. "Nothing is here, ok let's go," he said and we entered the forest. We made it to a clearing and he froze.

I looked at him. He was staring at the ground. "Fang?" I asked. He shook his head slightly and we continued walking. He scented the air along the way and nodded. "Almost there," he said. We made it to the other side of the forest. "Well, this is it," he said and side-stepped.

"Try not to get caught by another badger," he said and smirked. "Thank you," I said. "Don't mention it," he muttered and began walking back into the forest. I sighed and also began walking to camp.

I was limping slightly. I kept my ears perked up in case anything or anyone was coming. I stopped near the Snow Hill. Camp was just down the hill. I lashed my tail and began walking down. "Who's there," the cat on guard hissed.

I stood in front of him. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm gasped and rushed to me. He offered his shoulder to me and helped me into camp. Everyone looked at us. "Snowstrike," Whiteheart yowled and ran to me. I was surrounded in a minute; they were all asking me questions.

"Silence," Icestar yowled. "I am sure Snowstrike will tell you everything once she recovers," she said. Leafstone helped me into her den. She looked over my wounds. "T-They are healing just fine, what attacked you," she said surprised. "A badger," I said. "How did you survive, how did you heal your wounds," she asked looking shocked.

I couldn't tell her or anyone that Fang helped me. "It ran away when I pulled myself up a tree, I found some herbs and since I was here for a little bit when I was a kit, I learned which ones to use," I lied. She seemed convinced and changed my cobwebs.

I laid down on the nest that Leafstone made for me. She padded outside and the first cat to come inside was Foxlight. So they did make it back early. "Um hi, how you feeling," he asked and sat next to my nest. He was made a warrior a moon before Bluestorm, Whiteheart, and I became apprentices.

He was lucky enough to get an apprentice so early. "Good," I said. He shuffled his paws and looked around. "Sorry I didn't believe you about chasing Fang away from our territory, it's just he's a monster and well, you're a new warrior," he said awkwardly. I flinched slightly when he called Fang a monster.

I was going to argue but thought better and stayed quiet. "Well, just luck I guess," I said and rested my head on my paws. Bluestorm came in soon after and narrowed his eyes at Foxlight. "What are you doing in here?" Bluestorm said through clenched teeth. "Just checking on your sister," Foxlight hissed. I looked at him and back at Bluestorm.

"Um, F-Frozencloud wants you to, um, go on a patrol with Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk," Bluestorm said. He was lying. Foxlight chuckled slightly and walked outside. Bluestorm kept his eyes narrowed at him.

He shook his head and walked over to me. "What was that about," I said. "Well, he likes you, but I know he is just going to hurt you," Bluestorm said. "He does that to a lot of she-cats," Bluestorm said and sat down next to me nest. "Oh," I said and licked my paws.

"Well, where were you, me and Whiteheart couldn't find your scent anywhere in the forest," he said. "I was attacked by a badger when I was hunting, I had to get out of the forest and find a place to stay, since I really couldn't walk in the middle of a forest with a wound and a badger wandering around," I said.

"Oh, well you scared both of us," he said and looked outside. Whiteheart came inside and smiled at me. "Foxlight came in here, did he tell you," she said and quickly padded to my nest. "Bluestorm told me, but I don't know how I feel about that," I said and laughed.

"You two let Snowstrike get her rest," Leafstone entered the den and hissed at Bluestorm and Whiteheart. "Ok," Bluestorm said. "See you later Snowstrike," he said and walked out of the den with Whiteheart. I saw their fur touch slightly and they backed away from each other. Bluestorm looked embarrassed and Whiteheart chuckled.

I rested my head on my paws and had trouble falling asleep. I pretended to sleep and listened to everything. "How do I tell her," I heard Foxlight. "Just say it to her, it's not that difficult," that was Goldenhawk.

I smiled to myself and shifted so my back was facing the med-cat. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep. "It's not easy you know," Foxlight growled. "I doubt she will love you back, after all, you just stay with a she-cat for like what, one moon, and then you look for a new one," Cloudshadow hissed.

"What did you say," Foxlight growled. "You heard me," Cloudshadow said in a low voice. "How dare you," Foxlight growled and I heard hissing. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Leafstone quickly pad out of the den. She stopped the fight. "Yes Leafstone," Foxlight muttered.

I heard paw-steps and I knew they walked away. I closed my eyes again and this time, I found myself asleep.

…

**Fang's pov**

Why did I tell her everything about my family? I shook the thought from my head and curled up in my nest. I lashed my tail and sat up. Looks like I will have another sleepless night. That means I will most likely kill someone tonight. I sighed and padded out of my cave. I walked down the mountainside and walked around. I found myself at the Snow Hill.

I smiled when I saw the Hailclan camp. She's in there. I perked my ears up and shook my head. I ran away from the Snow Hill and towards the Fogclan territory. I leapt across a fallen tree and entered the Foggy Swamp Fogclan calls home. I swayed my tail and walked around. The fog clung uncomfortably to my fur and I lashed my tail.

I perked my ears up and heard paw steps. I leapt onto a tree and hid in the fog. "I wonder if Toadsplash is actually starting to learn what he has done to everyone," I heard someone say.

The Fogclan scent entered my nose and I forced my eyes close. I felt my claws unsheathe and dig into the tree. I was becoming blinded by furry again. When I scent a clan cat, I become someone entirely different. But why didn't I with Snow?

I opened my eyes and looked down at the murky water below the tree. Even with the mud in it, I can see its reflection. My eyes turn blood red when I become 'blinded'. I narrowed my eyes and leapt down from the tree.

I flexed my claws and walked forward. "Wait, do you smell that," someone said. I lashed my tail and continued walking forward. "It smells like," the cat said. "Fang," someone else snarled. I leapt behind a bush and stared at the cats. I didn't see them; I saw the cats that killed my family.

I lashed my tail and flattened my ears. Why can't I control this? This blood thirst that appears. I narrowed my eyes and leapt out of the bush and onto the nearest cat. I sunk my claws into their neck and snarled.

I looked up and saw the other cats shocked and frightened. I felt myself smirking and I sunk my claws in deeper, feeling the blood cover my paws. "You, you monster," one of them hissed and leapt to me, I ducked underneath him and slashed my claws down his neck.

Stop, stop this killing. I can't control it. I sunk my claws into the cats belly and smirked when I heard him scream. Someone landed on my back and I stood on my hind legs. I slammed them down on the ground below me and I twisted around so I was facing them. The fear look I always see. This cat though, stopped me. My vision returned and my blood thirst and energy disappeared.

I know all of the clan cats name and scent. "S-Smokeblaze," I stuttered out of breath all of a sudden. I looked around; he was the only live cat. He gently pushed me off. "Fang, brother, what has gotten into you," he muttered.

I looked at the cats I killed, Duckflight and Greypool. "You know what happens to me, you know," I yowled at him and hung my head. I don't enjoy when this happens to me. "You're a monster inside," he muttered. I perked my ears up. It was returning. "R-Run," I said through clenched teeth.

I will not kill my brother. I sunk my claws into the ground and forced myself to stay still. I heard him run away and I sighed in relief. I was blinded again and I leapt onto the unmoving body of Greypool.

I sunk my claws into his side and growled. I can fight this, I can fight this, and I growled and forced my claws to sheath. I jerked my head back and backed into a tree. I slipped in the muddy water and hissed. I looked at my reflection. Blood red eyes. I closed my eyes and shook my head multiple times.

I finally calmed down after a while of shaking my head. My eyes returned to the regular fiery amber color. I lashed my tail and looked at the dead bodies again. I caused this, I cause all of this. I growled to myself and sprinted away.

'_Why do you fight it_,' I heard a voice. I growled again and sprinted into Hailclan territory. '_You enjoy killing cats_,' the voice said again. No, I don't. I stopped running and panted.

I was in the Frost Forest. I saw the sun beginning to rise and I lashed my tail. I looked at my paws, they were matted in blood. I padded towards the Frozen Pond.

I cracked the ice and slammed my paws against it. The ice broke and my paws entered the icy cold water. I sighed in relief. The blood washed off my paws and made the water red. I layed down on my back facing towards the sky, my tail skimming the surface of the water lazily, I closed my eyes to try to rest.

"I see someone," I heard a voice. I perked my ears up, opened my eyes, and looked up. I saw a dark grey she-cat and a russet and white tom. The blood thirst began spreading through my body and I quickly layed on my belly.

I lashed my tail and stood up. Strangely, I only felt my claws unsheathe. I recognized these cats as Specklefrost and Foxlight. "F-Fang," Specklefrost stuttered. I lashed my tail, daring them to come closer. They stayed where they were. I narrowed my eyes. Why aren't I becoming blinded? Is it because Snow is in this clan?

"G-Go away," Foxlight snarled and crouched down. "Or what," I said in my cold voice and smirked. When I don't get blinded by blood thirst, I enjoy seeing them freak out. "Or we'll make you," he hissed and I saw his fur bristle. I looked up at the sky and began laughing.

"You," I said, "are a mouse-brain, nobody can tell me what to do." He lashed his tail and hissed. I turned to Specklefrost, she was terrified beyond belief. I yawned. "I think I will go and sleep, you two bore me," I said and began padding away. I looked back at them and smirked.

Foxlight looked like he was going to chase me. Please don't. I already killed two cats today. I looked down at the floor remembering the attack earlier. Who were those voices? I shook my head and sprinted away back to my cave.

…

**A/N: This one is a little longer than the other's but not by much. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**QOTD: What do you think about Fang becoming 'blinded' when he starts attacking? And what do you think about Toadsplash? Did you suspect Smokeblaze to be Fang's brother?**

**Also, if you guys want one of your oc's in this story, just pm me or leave it in a review. There will be two new litters in Hailclan (Silversnow and Iceflower), one litter in Fogclan (Flowerpool), and three litters in Streamclan (Willowcreek, Rosethorn, and Goldenlight). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Each litter will have up to 2-4 cats. So just tell me which kit should go to which clan. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter of Nothing but a monster. Hope you guys enjoy and please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks to LakeStream and Tye dye tail for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Tye dye tail**- Thank you lol.

**Blackclaw (guest) - **Here is an update.

**Kikidusk (guest) –** He is his brother, yes; I will add Cloverkit to Fogclan if that is ok.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"I don't trust you Toadsplash," Duskcloud said narrowing her eyes at me. "Oh come on, it's just a hunting patrol," I said. It's only been two days and the clan is slowly starting to like me, except for Shadestone and Duskcloud. Flowerpool was sitting near us grooming her fur.

"No," Duskcloud growled. "Remember what happened to Duckflight and Greypool, Fang is out there and I don't want to die," she added. "I'll protect you," I said and refused the urge to smirk. She looked at Flowerpool, she stared back.

"Fine," she murmured and stood up. "Mudstorm, I'm going hunting," I yowled to my brother. He nodded and kept talking to Stripesky. I led Duskcloud out of camp and towards the Fogless Pond. She stayed quiet.

"So, do you like someone, possibly Sootear," I said and smiled. Sootear likes her. "No," she said plainly. "Come on, it's either Sootear or my brother Mudstorm," I said. "Well, none of them talk to me, so I don't really know them," she said and looked around.

"Well, when can they, you're always hanging around with Flowerpool or me," I said. She stopped walking and shook her head. "So," she growled. "Just saying," I said and we entered the Fogless Pond. I looked around and spotted a muskrat. I swayed my tail and leapt behind a water plant.

I saw Duskcloud stalk up to a frog. I lashed my tail and pinned down the muskrat with one of my paws. I unsheathed my claws and sunk them into the belly of my prey. It stopped moving and I smiled triumphantly. "Nice catch," Duskcloud muttered through the frog's skin.

I lashed my tail and turned around. Smokeblaze was sitting on a mossy rock. "You know that Fang was spotted here a couple days ago," he said. Duskcloud had her eyes narrowed at him. They never got along. They were brother and sister. Smokeblaze nodded to her and Duskcloud let out a growl.

I looked at Duskcloud and back at Smokeblaze. "Is something wrong," I said. Smokeblaze flinched slightly and looked at me. He forgot I was there. "Um," he cleared his throat, "no." I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. "He's just worried that's all," Duskcloud said and turned around. She stalked towards the Toad Trees.

I shrugged and followed her. Smokeblaze leapt down from the rock and padded back to camp. "Want to go back to camp, I think two pieces of prey is good enough," I said. She stopped and looked at me. "No, it's not, two each maybe but just one each, no" she said and scented the air. I sighed and scented the air as well. I perked my ears up.

"Do you hear that," I said. "Woodpecker," she said and followed the sound. I saw it high up in the tree. I clawed my way up the tree slowly. Duskcloud was climbing next to me. I stopped climbing and pushed myself up. I sunk my claws into the bird's wing and pulled it close to me.

It thrashed around trying to get loose. Duskcloud came and bit the bird's head. It stopped moving. "Good team work," I said and leapt down from the tree. She followed me and landed lightly on the ground without a sound. "Come on," I said and gave her my muskrat. "A woodpecker counts as two, take my other prey," I said and began padding to camp.

We entered the camp and I sighed. We kept our prey in a small dent in a tree. I put my woodpecker there and grabbed a fish. I walked around and rested on my belly. I bit into the fish and looked up at the sky. I heard paw steps and saw Duskcloud walking up to me.

"Want to share," I asked when she got close enough. She looked surprised. She nodded quickly and took a bite from the fish. "What's wrong, you haven't said a word since we found the woodpecker," I said and took another bite from the fish.

She looked up at me. "Just confused," she murmured and took another bite. "About?" I couldn't hide my curiosity. "Well two days ago, you absolutely hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, and now you are being nice," she said and looked around. I saw Palestone talking with Sootear. He looked around and quickly nuzzled her.

I flattened my ears. "Uh oh," Duskcloud said. I stood up and stalked over to them. "Sootear," I snarled. He backed up from Palestone and glared at me. "What do you think you are doing," I hissed. He looked at Palestone. "I thought you said you told him," he whispered. "Tell me what," I hissed at her now. "Sootear is my mate now, not you," I heard her murmur.

I bared my teeth. "Why, what did I ever do," I snarled. How dare she!? "Well you were just as mean as Fang," she said. I rolled my eyes. "That's the best excuse you can think of," I said threatening. I unsheathed my claws and was about to pounce. "Toadsplash," I heard Miststar. I looked away and sheathed my claws. "You don't attack clan-mates," I heard Miststar say.

By now, the entire clan was looking at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at them. We only had 8 warriors now, not including me. I lashed my tail and sprinted out of camp. I leapt over a tree branch and slipped in the mud.

I sat on the Fogless Hill; each clan had their own 'special' hill. For Hailclan, it was the Snow Hill, and for Streamclan, it was the Dry Hill. It didn't have any water on it, no wonder. I stared at my muddy paws. "That was quite a show," I heard a voice and looked around.

It was familiar. I saw a pair of amber eyes. I growled. It was Fang. "How did you see all that," I growled at him. He padded out of the fog and I saw his black fur with white stripes. "Because, I see everything," he said and smirked.

I unsheathed his claws. "I am not going to kill you right now," he said and began circling the hill. "Just giving you advice, you never loved her, you just took her as a mate so she wouldn't get upset correct," he said. I perked my ears up. "Yes why," I said. "Then why get so upset when she obviously has feelings for that other tom and is happy," Fang said and sat in front of me.

"And, I know about you and your mother's plan on taking over the other clans," he said. I flattened my ears. "But, don't let that discourage you, you never know, maybe your simple plan may work out," he said and shrugged. "You have a better plan," I snarled.

"Besides killing all the clans, no," he said and smirked again. I lashed my tail. I began to get a little bit nervous. "Just say you were lucky enough to see me when I am not in a bad mood ok kitty," he said and began padding away. He disappeared in the fog and I sighed.

"Toadsplash, you ok," I turned around and saw Duskcloud standing below the hill. I shrugged. "I don't even know," I said and she began padding up the hill. "Sootear is mouse-brained, Palestone will see that soon and you will have her back before you know it," she said.

"I don't care about them, in fact, I don't want her back," I said and lifted my head. She tilted her head. "Then why did you run out and go crazy at camp," she said. "I don't know," I said. She nodded and scented the air. She froze. "Was Fang around here," she didn't say it full of fear; instead, she said it out of curiosity.

I nodded. "What he say, how are you still alive," she said. "Nothing and because he was in a 'good' mood," I said. "Well, come on, before he comes back in a 'bad' mood," she said and began leading me back to camp.

We entered camp and I saw Palestone and Sootear lying next to each other, occasionally nuzzling. "Hey, ignore them," Duskcloud said and led me to the warriors den. We were the only ones in there. "You just need to relax and go to sleep, I'll tell Miststar you aren't feeling well," she said. "But I am feeling well," I said.

"Still, go to sleep," she said and licked her paw. I sighed and rested my head on my paws. I could still see Palestone and Sootear. Duskcloud licked my ear and I looked at her. She was staring at me. "I have to go hunt," she murmured and quickly walked outside of the den.

I smiled and rested my head back on my paws. I stared at nothing specific and soon fell asleep.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I walked around camp looking for something to do. Silversnow and Iceflower moved to the nursery last night. Glacierstone would visit Silversnow every day. Stonedrop was Iceflower's mate, so he will never be able to father his kits.

"When can I go hunt again," I complained many times to Leafstone. Her leafy green eyes will always flash with annoyance. I huffed and sat down outside. Snowflakes were falling very slowly. I growled. Bluestorm and Whiteheart were out hunting with Foxlight, Cloudshadow, and Blizzardclaw.

"What's wrong my apprentice," Frozencloud joked. I laughed slightly and sighed. "Just bored, I want to go hunt," I said. "My wounds aren't that bad, I don't even have a limp anymore," I added and licked my paw. "Let me talk to Leafstone," he murmured and padded towards the med-cat den.

"Did you hear that two of Fogclan's warriors were killed by Fang," I heard Specklefrost. "I don't care," Goldenhawk replied grumpily. "When is the gathering," Goldenhawk said. "Tomorrow," Specklefrost said. I didn't enjoy gatherings like everyone else did.

"Well, I talked to Leafstone, she said you can go hunting now," Frozencloud said to me. "Yay," I said and sprinted out of camp. I ran pass the Snow Hill and to the Frost Forest. I climbed up a tree and sighed. I leapt from tree to tree avoiding the ground; Fang said that badgers are around here.

I was on the edge of the Frost Forest and our territory with the old clan, Mountainclan. They died way before I was born, due to a rogue attack. Not Fang, Fang's dad most likely. Their leader, Cliffstar, died in a battle with this rogue, and the rest of the clan was split up.

I lashed my tail and scented the air. "What did I say about entering the forest Snow," I heard Fang. I looked behind me and saw him sitting up straight on a tree branch. "Hi," I said. "What are you doing here by yourself again," he said and leapt onto the same branch with me.

"I'm not alone anymore, you're here," I said and smiled. "Obviously," I murmured and scented the air. He sighed and looked around. "Did you go to Fogclan territory," I asked. "Why," he said quickly. "Because you have mud on your paws and because I heard that two more cats were killed," I said.

He looked down at his paws and sighed. "Yes I killed more cats," he said. I felt my fur bristle. He perked his ears up and looked around. "One of your clan-mates is here," he said quickly and climbed higher up. I began grooming my fur. I saw russet fur. Foxlight. "Snowstrike, Snowstrike are you here," he said. I groaned and climbed down the tree.

"I'm right here," I said. "Oh, did Leafstone let you leave," he said and began padding to me. "Yes," I said. "Well, you shouldn't be here by yourself, this is Fang's favorite area," he said. "Well I can take care of myself," I said and clenched my teeth.

A twig snapped and fell next to him. He jumped out of the way and spun around. "Get behind me, someone is here," he snarled. I saw Fang's black pelt move from one tree to another. He wasn't leaving. I saw Blizzardclaw, Bluestorm, Whiteheart, and Cloudshadow enter the clearing.

"Snowstrike," Bluestorm said and they surrounded me. It got me annoyed. I can take care of myself even with an injury. "I scent him," Blizzardclaw growled and unsheathed his claws. "I do to," Foxlight said and looked around.

I looked up and saw Fang's amber eyes staring down at us. They were slowly changing a different color and he shook his head. His head hit another twig and it fell down. "In the trees," Bluestorm snarled and he and Cloudshadow climbed up the tree.

Fang's amber eyes disappeared and in its place was a pair of blood red eyes. He leapt down from the tree and narrowed his blood red eyes at Foxlight. He told me he becomes someone else when he attacks. Is this what he meant?

Bluestorm and Cloudshadow leapt down from the tree and next to Foxlight. "Fang, leave our territory now," Blizzardclaw snarled. "Never," Fang said quietly.

It didn't sound like his voice. His claws unsheathed and his tail lashed. This will not end well. "Run while you have the chance," he said. "Whiteheart, take Snowstrike and go back to camp," Foxlight said. "No, I'm staying here," I snarled. He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded. "Whiteheart, go back to camp," I murmured in her ear.

She looked concerned. "Tell Icestar and Frozencloud," I said. "They said whenever he shows up to just run back to camp," Foxlight growled. "There is no point in fighting me, you die either way," Fang said and crouched down.

He shook his head and snarled. I saw the amber color appearing and disappearing. "Get out," Foxlight growled and ran to him. I unsheathed my claws. He leapt into the air and in an instant was pinned down. "You fool," I heard Fang say and he dug his claws into Foxlight's throat.

Bluestorm backed up next to me. "There is no use, we need to run," Cloudshadow said and we began running. "There's nowhere to run," Fang growled and I heard him chasing us. "Stay together," Blizzardclaw yowled. We will lead him right to the camp, who knows what will happen.

I stopped running and ran a different direction. "Snowstrike no," Bluestorm yowled. Blizzardclaw practically had to drag him to camp. I ran faster when Fang was right behind me. I made it to the Frozen Pond and leapt onto the ice. It cracked but didn't break below me. I was on the other side.

It was the only thing dividing me and Fang now. He snarled in furry and leapt onto the ice. It broke below him and he fell into the water. I turned around to run, but was pinned down right away.

I pushed him off and continued running. He was very fast. He ran in front of me and tackled me down again. He put a paw to my throat and one on my shoulder. I stared up at him and saw the blood red color slowly turn darker.

This wasn't Fang. He wouldn't hurt me. He was friendly before Foxlight came. I saw his claws unsheathe. He sunk his claws into my shoulder and put his other paw under my chin. I clenched my teeth in pain. I saw the blood drip from my shoulder and Fang only tightened his grip. He put his paw to my throat and was ready to slash it.

He tilted his head slightly and I saw the blood red color turn lighter. The amber was slowly returning. I stared up at him in fear. He shook his head once and his eyes were back to normal. He blinked and looked down at me.

"Snow?" he said. He looked at my shoulder and quickly sheathed his claws. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I don't know what happened," he said and let me up. I sat up and looked at my shoulder. I sighed. "It' fine," I murmured. "No it's not fine; I hurt you and nearly killed you," he said and began licking my shoulder.

"Hey, I said its fine," I said. His eyes widened slightly, "I killed someone didn't I." I nodded slowly. "Who," he said. "Foxlight," I said. "Why, why does this happen to me," he snarled to himself. "What?" I said.

"It's a long story; I scent a clan cat and I become blinded. I become someone entirely different and it doesn't go away unless I kill at least one cat," he said. "You were lucky I killed Foxlight, if I didn't you would have died," he said.

"Then how come you didn't become blinded when you saved me from the badger," I asked. He shrugged. "Well, you want to go back to camp or to my cave so I can heal your shoulder," he said and stood up. "I think I will go back to camp, but meet me here tomorrow night ok," I said. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Be careful, badgers still lurk around here," he said. I nodded and began walking back to camp. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him looking at me. I smiled and began running back to camp.

…

**A/N: Sorry if this one is a little shorter than the others. So in every chapter I will have Toadsplash's pov just for fun. So, hope that isn't a problem to you guys. I still need kits for the queens for the clans. Remember, two in Hailclan, one in Fogclan, and three in Streamclan. Just give me the kit name, description, personality, clan you want them in, and warrior or med-cat name. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again everyone, since lots of you have been requesting for another chapter, I will do it. Here is another chapter of Nothing but a monster. **

**Reviews**

**Mossfire (guest) **– Thank you! That's the point of the 'blood red eyes'. Lol. Find out now, thanks for the oc

**Guest**- Thanks! Thanks for the kit ideas as well.

**Queenqueen (guest) **– Um, I really don't like that idea. I have everything planned already. Thanks for the idea though.

**xSarcarsticNinjax **– Lol

**Jenna (guest) **– I can't see your review in the thingy, so can you just pm me or leave it in a review

**Hurry up (guest) **– Here's a new chapter (:

**Thanks for the reviews guys, much appreciated**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

I slightly opened my eyes the next day. It was near dusk. I yawned and sat up. I stretched and looked around. I felt more relaxed and happier than I ever felt since I became deputy.

I shook out my fur and padded outside. I ran into someone. "Ouch watch it," I hissed. I perked my ears up. It was Duskcloud. "Oh, um, sorry I didn't see you there," I said quickly.

She smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I should organize some hunting patrols," I said and smiled. "Hurry," she said and brushed pass me. My pelt became hot and I quickly padded to the Fog crevice.

I leapt onto it and looked out at the camp. Sootear was grooming Palestone. I flattened my ears. If he wants to be like that, then so be it. "Hunting patrol near the Toad Tree's, Mudstorm, lead Sootear, Stripesky, and Smokeblaze," I yowled.

Mudstorm nodded and smirked at Sootear. Sootear shot me a glare and nuzzled Palestone a good bye. "Hunting patrol near Fogless Pond, Miststar will lead Shadestone and Palestone," I yowled. My mother smiled at me and led her hunting patrol to the pond.

Nobody else was in the clan besides Flowerpool, Duskcloud, Redflower, and me. I sighed, we need more warriors. I lashed my tail and leapt down the crevice. I padded to the nursery. I poked my head in and saw Flowerpool licking her paw.

"Oh, um hello Toadsplash," she said and stopped licking her paw. "Just checking, the hunting patrol's left," I said. She nodded and curled up slightly. Her belly was huge; she was due any day now. I bowed my head to the queen and backed out of the den.

"Took you long enough," Duskcloud said. I turned around. She was sitting straight with her tailed curled neatly around her paws. I smiled and padded up to her. I touched noses to her and smiled. She smiled to and looked around.

"I sent them on hunting patrols," I said. She nodded and stretched. I stood up, brushed pass her and looked over my shoulder. She smiled at me and I flicked my tail. She stood up and we began chasing each other.

I didn't know how long we played. I pinned her down and smiled. Someone cleared there throat. I looked up and saw Mudstorm's patrol back. "Um," I said and got off her. She layed on her belly and licked her chest. "You can all go get some rest now," I said.

Sootear tossed a muskrat and a fish into the fresh-kill pile. I sat up and stared at Duskcloud. Sootear ran to me and pinned me. I snarled and bared my teeth. "You sent me on that patrol in purpose, now you're over here with another she-cat, I thought you 'cared' about Palestone," he growled at me.

Duskcloud shoved him off and pinned him down forcefully. He hit the ground with a thud and stopped snarling. I smiled and sat up. Duskcloud leaned down and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened slightly and I saw him shaking. What did she say?

She shook her head and let him up. Sootear stood up and sprinted to the warriors den. Duskcloud padded up to me and nuzzled me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Palestone, Miststar, and Shadestone enter camp.

I nuzzled Duskcloud back and smiled. Duskcloud purred and I saw Palestone narrow her eyes at me. I purred back and sighed. Duskcloud's yellow eyes glowed with love. I knew mine did the same. "Toadsplash," Miststar called. I perked my ears up and looked towards the leaders den. She had her head raised and tail lashing. She was angry.

"Um, I have to go," I said. "Ok," Duskcloud murmured and began padding to the warriors den. I looked at her one last time before padding to my mother. "Yes," I said. "Come inside," she said in a low voice. I cleared my throat and hesitantly walked pass her.

I sat near the entrance and Miststar padded to her nest. "In order for our plan to work," she said gaining anger with each word, "you must not get close to another cat." She stood up, fur bristling and teeth bared.

She was telling me… not to fall in love? I stood up with hostile narrowed eyes. "You may be my leader and mother, but you will not tell me who to love and not to love," I snarled back. She looked taken back from my anger. Her fur layed flat and her mouth closed.

I kept my fur raised and eyes narrowed. "Just try not to get attached too much, this plan must work. Once it does, we can go back to the way we were, remember that," she said. I perked my ears up. Everyone hated me. Duskcloud wanted me dead. Now she loves me.

I don't want to go back to the way I was; but I can't tell my mom that. I cleared my throat and sat down. "Of course, I want nothing more than to go back to the way I was, everyone means nothing to me," I said and faked a smirk.

She believed me. She smiled and nodded. "Good," she said and bowed her head. "You may go," she said. I quickly backed out of the den and sighed. I looked at the den and walked to the warriors den.

I padded inside and saw everyone starting to fall asleep. Sootear was curled up around Palestone. I held back a growl and went to the back where my nest was. Duskcloud was curled up by herself.

I looked at my nest and at her. I smiled and padded to her. I licked her shoulder and she lifted her head. She blinked a few times and smiled. "May I sleep here," I said and smiled. She nodded and made more space for me. I curled up around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Good night," she murmured. I licked her ear and closed my eyes. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. She flicked her ear and I heard her purr. She stopped purring and I knew she was asleep. I sighed and found myself asleep again.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

It was almost moonhigh the next day. I need to see Fang. "Well, go get some rest," I said to him. I quickly made it to my nest and pretended to sleep. It seemed like forever until I heard nothing but steady breathing. I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head.

I carefully stood up and padded out of the den. Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow were on guard. I growled to myself and crouched down. My white pelt was blending in with the snow that covered the ground. I slowly made my way to the entrance of camp, still unnoticed.

Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk looked away from my direction and I sprinted away. I ran pass the Snow Hill and sighed. I padded the rest of the way to the Frozen Pond where I told Fang I will meet him.

I saw him sitting down near the edge looking up at the sky. I purred slightly and padded faster. He lowered his head and turned around. He smiled when he noticed me. I padded by him and sat down next to him.

Though it was freezing cold, my pelt was boiling. I looked at him and sighed. "Glad you could make it," he purred and looked at me. His fiery amber eyes mesmerized me. "I wouldn't miss it if I was blind," I purred back and smiled.

"So, um, how's your shoulder," he asked and looked at my cobweb covered shoulder. I put my tail on his shoulder. "Its fine," I said and smiled. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. He leaned in and nuzzled me. I purred loudly and nuzzled him back.

"Since the first time I saw you at the forest, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. Maybe the reason why I don't become blinded when I am around you is because… I love you," he said. My heart was beating rapidly and my pelt became hotter.

"I love you too," I purred and licked his ear. He nuzzled me again and curled his tail around me. I felt like my heart will explode with happiness. He playfully pinned me down and nuzzled me. I giggled and purred.

He stopped and perked his ears up. He lifted his head and scented the air. "Someone is coming," he said and let me up. I sighed and sat up. He leapt into the water and I saw his nose barely above the water. I looked around and saw Cloudshadow, Frozencloud, Goldenhawk, and Blizzardclaw running to me.

I growled slightly and raised my head. "Snowstrike, are you insane, what are you doing out here alone with an injury," Blizzardclaw growled. "I'm fine dad," I growled back. "Snowstrike, Fang has been spotted here and we don't want another cat to die to him," Frozencloud said calmly.

I sighed. "Fine, I will go back as soon as I finish hunting," I said hoping I can convince them. "No, you come back now," Blizzardclaw growled. "Of course Snowstrike, be back as soon as you can," Frozencloud said stepping in front of my dad. He shot him a look and Blizzardclaw narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you," I said. The patrol began padding back and my dad talked quickly to Frozencloud. I sighed and I heard Fang go above the surface. He was gasping and shivering from the cold water and wind.

I smiled and chuckled. "Sorry, it took longer than I thought," I said and padded up to him. He nodded and pulled himself out of the water. I began licking the water off his fur. "Thank you," he said and also began grooming himself.

I nuzzled him and he purred. "It was worth it though," he said and licked my cheek. I layed down on the snow and he layed next to me, curling around me. I purred and sighed. "There is something you need to know about Fogclan," he murmured. I opened my eyes, I was almost asleep.

"What," I said drowsily. "Sorry, I know you were falling asleep, but I don't know when they will do it," he said and yawned. "It's ok, what is it," I said and sat up. "Well, they are planning on taking over the clans. Miststar and Toadsplash will one day; I don't know when, want to combine the clans in order to protect everyone from me. Your leader will most likely say yes. Once they kill me, they will kill the leaders and deputies and take over the clans," he said.

I flattened my ears. "I will try to find out when, but you need to find a way to stop them from taking the leaders and deputies in a place where they can kill them," he said.

I nodded slightly and sighed. "It's almost dawn, I think you should head back before you they have someone keep an eye on you all the time," he said and smiled. I nodded and nuzzled him. "I might see you later," he said and smirked. I chuckled slightly and shook out my fur. I quickly caught two small fish and ran back to camp.

I made it to camp when the dawn hunting patrol was about to leave. I sneaked to the fresh-kill pile and ran into the warriors den. Goldenhawk narrowed his eyes at me when I entered. "Took you long enough to come back," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on my nest. "I don't see what Foxlight saw in you," he grumbled and stood up. I shot him a glare and began grooming my fur. I heard a screech and looked outside. Everyone stood up and sprinted outside.

I saw Blizzardclaw standing above a body crying. I looked at Bluestorm and he looked at me too. We quickly padded up to him and then I stopped when I saw the body. Whiteleaf. My mother… dead. I wailed and ran up to her body.

I buried my head in her white shoulder. Tears fell faster when I couldn't scent her. "What happened," I heard Icestar ask. "W-We were hunting near the Frozen Pond and-and Fang showed up, we tried to save her, but she was already dead," Specklefrost stuttered. I lifted my head and stared at the patch of fur missing from her back.

Why would Fang do this? Unless he was blinded. I closed my eyes and sobbed. Bluestorm stood up and bolted out of camp. No. I stood up and chased after him. He was heading to the Frozen Pond.

"Bluestorm," I yowled, "stop!" He continued running and I saw a black figure; Fang was still here. "You monster," Bluestorm yowled and I saw Fang lift his head. His eyes were normal amber. Bluestorm leapt into the air and pinned down Fang. He bit down on his ear and Fang pushed him off.

I stopped running when I saw the red start to appear. "Bluestorm, stop, he'll kill you to," I yowled and ran to my brother. I tackled him down and pinned him. "Why are you protecting that monster," Bluestorm snarled underneath me. I looked at Fang, the red was gone. I sighed in relief.

"He'll end up killing you to, I don't want to lose my brother," I snarled. Fang looked away and lashed his tail. Bluestorm looked at him and back at me. Fang looked back and stared at me. "Y-You, there's another reason isn't there," Bluestorm snarled and started struggling. He pushed me off and stood up.

He backed away a little with his fur bristled. I looked at Fang and he sighed. Bluestorm was panting and had his eyes narrowed. "Yes," I murmured. Bluestorm hissed. "You love him," Bluestorm snarled and lashed his tail. I avoided his gaze and looked at Fang. He flicked his ear and swayed his tail. "Yes," I said.

"Please don't tell the clan," I said. Bluestorm looked away and stared at his paws. He was silent. "Fang, I need to talk to him alone," I said. "I'm sorry, I-I was blinded," he said and looked down. I padded up to him. "Its fine," I whispered and licked his ear.

He sighed and began padding back to the mountains. I turned around back to Bluestorm. "Blinded?" he said confused. I sighed. "It's what happens when he scents a clan cat, he becomes something entirely different and it can't be stopped unless he kills at least one cat," I explained.

Bluestorm perked his ears up. "Is that why he keeps killing," Bluestorm asked. I nodded slightly. He looked towards camp. "Well, we better get back for the vigil," he said. I nodded slightly and we began walking back to camp.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he murmured before we entered camp. We padded over to Blizzardclaw and sat next to him. I looked down at Whiteleaf's body. I closed my eyes and pressed my nose to her shoulder. She is in Starclan with everyone else now. She is safe. I curled my tail neatly around my paws and hung my head for the vigil.

…

**A/N: *Tear's, tear's* I am sorry for killing off Whiteleaf. It just shows how uncontrollable Fang becomes when he is blinded, he couldn't even stop himself from killing Snowstrike's mother. Now Bluestorm knows. Please review or pm me a kit for the queens. Two in Hailclan, one in Fogclan, and three in Streamclan. I know, Streamclan isn't that important right now, but trust me, they become really important later on. **

**QOTD: Who do you guys think is the cuter couple; Snowstrike and Fang OR Toadsplash and Duskcloud? (Sorry I didn't put a QOTD in the other chapter, I didn't realize until it was uploaded; I so stupid lol)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for also bearing with me with the new updating schedule, I have school again. Hooray *sarcastic* Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Here is another chapter of Nothing but a monster. The next upload will be on Mismatched curse. Thanks to Flamestar00 and CherryBlaze of Breezeclan for following and adding this story as a favorite. Just a little announcement guys, no other cat has amber eyes besides Fang, so if your kit had amber eyes, I changed it to a different color. Sorry if you don't like that, but that's what I came up with.**

**Reviews**

**Mossfire (guest) **– I know I like them too. Lol let's hope he doesn't (: Thanks for submitting Mosskit

**Guest**- Thanks for the kits

**Tigereyes of Riverclan**- I know right

**Potatotheumbreon-** I like them too, nice username btw lol

**MidnightAuraKitty**- thanks for the kits

**Guest**- love

**Guest**- Thanks

**Guest**- Here is another chapter

**Warrior13 (guest) **- Thanks and here's another chapter

**Guest**- I will keep writing. The final chapters aren't until the 40th chapter maybe

**CherryBlaze of Breezeclan**- I will add Dovekit

**Lots of reviews, thanks guys (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

I woke up the next day to a loud yowl. I lifted my head from Duskcloud's shoulder and looked at the entrance to the den. Everyone else was awake as well. Shadestone was outside already along with Sootear, Smokeblaze, and Palestone. I stood up hesitantly and looked down at Duskcloud.

"What's happening," she murmured. "I'll go check," I whispered back and padded outside. Redflower ran into the nursery. Flowerpool was having her kits. I backed up into the warrior den and looked over my shoulder. "Flowerpool's kitting," I said. Duskcloud immediately stood up and brushed pass me. Duskcloud, Palestone, and Flowerpool were sisters.

I sighed and padded outside and joined the rest of the warriors. "Toadsplash, a word please," Miststar said from her den. I flattened my ears and padded to her den instead of outside the nursery. "Yes?" I said. "Flowerpool is kitting?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, more warriors," I heard her mutter.

"Good, send one hunting patrol and that should do it," she said. "But we already have our fresh-kill pile full," I said. She narrowed her eyes. "I said, send one hunting patrol," she said. I growled slightly and padded outside. Everyone was near the nursery. I walked over to the Fog Crevice and leapt onto it. "Fogclan, Miststar says there should be one hunting patrol, Mudstorm, take Smokeblaze and Sootear hunting near the Fogless Pond," I yowled.

Mudstorm nodded and began padding away. Smokeblaze and Sootear took the lead and swiftly padded away. I lashed my tail and leapt down from the Fog Crevice. I padded over to Duskcloud and Palestone. I sat down behind them. Shadestone was pacing and Stripesky went into the med-cat den.

Was it like this when Miststar was kitting? I flicked my ear and heard another yowl. The hunting patrol came back soon after with one or two pieces of prey each. Sootear left his prey at the fresh-kill pile and walked over to Palestone. He nuzzled her and she licked his ear. I looked away and saw Redflower starting to walk out.

"Three healthy kits," Redflower said. Shadestone walked pass her and entered the nursery. Palestone and Duskcloud followed him. I swayed my tail and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes soon after and looked around. Mudstorm was sharing prey with Stripesky.

I looked towards the nursery again and saw Duskcloud coming out. "Want to see them?" she said. I stood up and hesitantly walked inside. I saw three little kits near Flowerpool's belly. "Why'd you bring him here," Shadestone snarled and glared at me. He stood behind Flowerpool and curled his tail around her protectively.

"He just came to see them. He does have to report to Miststar," Duskcloud said and lashed her tail. "Fine," Shadestone spat and looked down at his kits. One had light silver fur with white paws. "This is Dovekit," Flowerpool said and lightly place her tail on the silver kit.

"This is Echokit," Shadestone said. I saw Palestone bring Sootear inside the den. Echokit had grey fur with no markings. "And this one is Leopardkit," Flowerpool pointed to the last kit. It was a she-kit with golden brown fur. "Two she-kits and one tom," Sootear said. "Obviously," I murmured and Duskcloud flicked me with her tail.

She smiled and I chuckled. "They're beautiful," I said and stood up. Duskcloud stood up as well and we padded outside together. "I am going to tell Miststar," I said and began padding to the leaders den. I poked my head in. "Two she-kits and one tom. Leopardkit and Dovekit are the she-kits and Echokit is the tom," I said. Miststar nodded and began grooming her fur.

I sighed and backed outside. I walked over to Duskcloud. "Want to hunt?" I asked. She nodded and we began padding outside. We went over to the Fogless Pond. I stalked alongside the edge of the pond and looked into the water. "Streamclan patrol," Duskcloud said and crouched down further.

I flattened myself against the ground and stared into the direction of Streamclan. I saw Riverfang, Redwing, Bluespark, Mothflight, and Firedust walking on the other side of the Fogless Pond.

Mothflight was in the back panting. "Keep up _elder_," Bluespark sneered. Firedust ran into him and Bluespark lashed out at the ginger tom. He landed on his side and looked around frantically. "You as worthless as a blind mouse, you already have the blind part," Bluespark growled. Riverfang and Redwing were sitting down close to each other.

I flattened my ears. Bluespark's electric blue eyes looked in our direction. Mothflight sat next to Firedust panting rapidly. He looked like he was going to fall down from exhaustion. I unsheathed my claws when Bluespark stalked over to him. "What do we do," Duskcloud whispered in my ear. I jumped forward and sprinted to Bluespark.

I tossed him onto his side and stood in front of Firedust and Mothflight. Duskcloud joined me. "Toadsplash, what is the meaning of this," Riverfang finally walked over to Bluespark. Bluespark was his son. "You're son here was about to kill Firedust," I snarled. "No I wasn't I-I was going to help them, then he came," Bluespark lied. I use to do that.

"Liar," I snarled and my fur bristled. The only elder in our camp died because I couldn't save him. Fang showed up in camp and killed him. I didn't have a chance to save him. Mothflight was still panting but very lightly now. "Take better care of your clan-mates Riverfang," I snarled and lashed my tail.

"Like you do that," Riverfang stood up tall. I was smaller than him. I snarled, size didn't matter. "Where's Palestone, I thought you did everything with her," Bluespark snarled. I flattened my ears. Duskcloud stood close to me. "What happens in Fogclan isn't your concern," she snarled and her fur bristled.

"Then how I treat my warriors isn't your concern," Riverfang snarled back. Duskcloud perked her ears up and turned around. "He's here," Mothflight gasped and stumbled to Riverfang.

I turned around and crouched. I saw two amber eyes appear behind a bush. They began changing to red. What was happening? "Toadsplash, run," Duskcloud said. I looked at her; she was staring at the red eyes.

I looked behind me, the Streamclan cats were gone. I looked back and Fang was out of the bush. He glanced at Duskcloud and behind me. He began running and I stepped back. He leapt into the air and ran after the Streamclan cats. I flicked my ear. Why didn't he attack us?

Duskcloud sighed and leaned against me. "Let's go back to camp," I heard her mutter. I nodded and we began walking back into Fogclan territory and back to camp. "Do you know why he didn't attack us?" I asked. "Um, no clue," she said quickly. She was lying. "I know your lying," I said.

She looked at me and shook her head. "I am not," she said and began walking quicker. I easily kept up with her and she refused to look at me. "What's wrong," I said. "Nothing," she said immediately. We entered camp and she began walking away to the warriors den. I followed her and she stood in front of Smokeblaze.

I quickly backed out of the den before they saw me. I sat outside and flicked my ear. "Do you know when we can tell the clan," I heard Duskcloud say. "We need to talk to Palestone and Flowerpool before we decide," Smokeblaze said. "I already talked to them, they said whenever you want to," Duskcloud snarled.

"We just can't leave, Flowerpool has kits, Palestone is now expecting kits, and you have a mate," Smokeblaze said. "T-Toadsplash," Duskcloud stuttered. "Yes, he is your mate right," Smokeblaze snarled. They were quiet. "Um," Duskcloud broke the silence. "Tell him, tell him how you feel about him and see what he says," Smokeblaze said.

"What if he doesn't fell the same way," Duskcloud murmured. "You two are inseparable, I see you everywhere with him, you two are practically mates," Smokeblaze said. He sighed. "I am sure he feels the same way," Smokeblaze reassured Duskcloud. I backed away from the entrance and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

I quickly grabbed a woodpecker and sat outside the entrance of the den again. "But what about you, are you going to go with him," Duskcloud asked. I perked my ears up and bit into the bird. "Most likely," Smokeblaze said. "What if he ends up killing you," Duskcloud asked.

"I am sure I can control my own brother," Smokeblaze chuckled. I flicked my ears and looked around. "Ok, I'll go talk to Toadsplash now," Duskcloud said. I swayed my tail and bit down on the bird again. Duskcloud ran into me and I lashed my tail. "Oh, d-did you hear anything," she asked.

I shook my head. She sighed. "Why," I asked. I didn't want to make her suspicious. "No reason," she said and sat down next to me. I passed her the bird and she bit into it. We shared the woodpecker and finished it soon after.

I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. "Can I talk to you about something," Duskcloud asked soon after. I opened my eyes and lifted my head. "Sure," I said. "Out of camp," she said and stood up. I stood up and followed her to the Fogless Hill. I sat down and she stayed standing. "What happened to you," she asked.

"What do you mean," I said. "Well, almost a moon ago, we hated each other and you were hated by the entire clan," she said and sat in front of me. I wanted to tell her about Miststar's plans. I couldn't. "I guess I just wanted to have an easier time in the clan without having someone wanting to kill me every second," I said and smirked.

She smiled and shook her head. "I never wanted to kill you, I just hated the way you acted," she said. I laughed slightly. "But now, you changed. A-And I don't hate you, I want to be with you all the time, I-I love you Toadsplash," she said. My pelt grew hot and my heart began beating faster.

I smiled and nuzzled her. "I told you remember," I said and smiled. She purred and I licked her cheek. "Will you be my mate," I said. She smiled and nodded. I touched noses with her and she purred. Here in Fogclan, mates touch noses to approve one another.

I nuzzled her again and stood up. "We should head back before Miststar gets angry at me for leaving camp too often," I said and smiled. Miststar. I frowned and we began walking back to camp. She told me not to fall in love. I glanced at Duskcloud.

We entwined tails and began walking back to camp together.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I watched as Frozencloud, Blizzardclaw, and Specklefrost dragged Whiteleaf's body out of camp. I curled my tail around my paws trying to warm them up. I looked at Bluestorm. He knows. Whiteheart was padding up to us. She wasn't as happy or energetic as she used to be.

"I overheard Icestar and Frozencloud talking last night while you were doing vigil, w-we might be joining Fogclan soon. I perked my ears up. This is what Fang told me about. "Do you know when?" I asked. She shook her head. "When Icestar makes a meeting, she will be telling us, Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk went to go tell Fogclan," Whiteheart said.

I heard a yowl and we turned around. I saw Glacierstone run out of the nursery and to the med-cat den. I looked at Bluestorm and Whiteheart. "Someone's kitting," Whiteheart said and we walked over to the nursery.

Leafstone ran into the nursery and Glacierstone went in as well. Glacierstone padded outside. "Who's kitting," Whiteheart asked. "Both of them," Glacierstone said and sprinted to the med-cat den. I looked at Bluestorm. How many will there be? I saw Icestar pad out of her den and looked at us. "More cats, excellent," she said and padded over to us.

We sat outside for what seemed like moons. Everyone was in camp by then and Leafstone padded outside. "All the kits survived," she said and padded over to her den. I flicked my ear and looked at the nursery.

I sighed and padded inside. Glacierstone was crouched over Silversnow. Iceflower was grooming her kits. I padded over to Iceflower instead of Silversnow. "What are their names," I asked. "This one is Stonekit," she flicked her tail to a grey tom with dark grey tabby stripes.

"This one is Silverkit," she said and flicked her tail to a small silver she-kit. "And this one I haven't thought of a name for," she said and placed her tail lightly on a pale blue-grey tom. "Hmm," I said and looked down at the kit. "_Rain_," I heard someone whisper. I turned around and flicked my ear.

"Did you hear that Snowstrike," Iceflower asked. I nodded and looked around. "_Rain…kit_," the voice whispered again. "Rainkit," I said and looked down at the little tom. Iceflower smiled. Bluestorm and Whiteheart were talking to Silversnow. I felt bad for Iceflower; Stonedrop was the only cat who paid attention to her.

"They're beautiful," I purred. Iceflower nodded and yawned. "I'll let you get some rest," I said and padded over to Silversnow. "Snowstrike, Silversnow just said the kits names, where were you?" Bluestorm said. I flicked my tail over to Iceflower.

"I can introduce them," Glacierstone said. He nosed a little light brown she-kit. "This one is Cloverkit," he said. He touched his nose against a brown she-kit with a plumy tail. "Mosskit," he said. "And this last one is Midnightkit," he flicked his tail to a small black she-kit with white speckles. I flattened my ears. Why did he nose the other two but not Midnightkit?

Silversnow flattened her ears as well. "These kits will be excellent warriors," Glacierstone placed his tail around Cloverkit and Mosskit. "Glacierstone, go hunt," Silversnow snarled. He flattened his ears and padded outside reluctantly. "What was that about," Bluestorm said.

"He doesn't believe Midnightkit is strong enough to become a warrior," Silversnow muttered and licked Midnightkit's head. I looked down at the little kit. She was way smaller than the other two. "No matter, they are my kits and I will treat them equally," Silversnow purred and nuzzled her three kits.

I nodded and padded outside. It was sunhigh. I am supposed to meet Fang at moonhigh. I swayed my tail and looked around. Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow padded to Icestar's den. Icestar nodded and walked over to the Snow Stump.

I flattened my ears. "Hailclan, gather here for a clan meeting," Icestar yowled. I padded over and sat beside Bluestorm. "We have talked to Fogclan, we need protection since Fang has killed more warriors from both of our clans," Icestar yowled.

"We are to meet up with them near the abandoned forest when the kits are able to walk on their own," Icestar yowled. "Fogclan also has new kits, so we will both be waiting," she yowled. "Does anybody think otherwise," Frozencloud yowled.

"What will our clan be named," Glacierstone yowled. "What do you mean," Frozencloud asked. "Well, we can't be separate clans if we are supposed to be together as one," Glacierstone said. I lashed my tail and perked my ears up.

"We will decide once we meet up and make our new camp in the forest," Icestar yowled. "This meeting is over," Icestar yowled and leapt down from the Snow Stump. I stood up and stretched. "Well, what do you want to do," Whiteheart said. I looked up at the sky. Almost night.

I walked over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and fell asleep. I woke up later that night and blinked the sleep away. Everyone was asleep. I smiled and stood up. I stalked out of the den. Nobody was on guard. I sprinted out of camp and ran towards the Frozen Pond.

I slowed down and sat down near the edge of the pond. Fang wasn't here yet. I rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I kept my ears perked up. I heard something moving through the snow. I lifted my head and looked behind me. Fang was crouched down.

I stood up and swayed my tail. His eyes were red. I flattened my ears. "Fang," I said. He flicked his ear and shook his head. He sat down and shook his head again. His eyes were slowly changing back to amber.

"Fang," I said again. He stopped moving and looked up. "I can't control this Snow," he whispered. He stood up and slowly padded over to me. "Fogclan and Hailclan are joining together in a couple of moons," I blurted out. "Where exactly," he said. I flattened my ears.

If I tell him I betray the clan, if I don't, will he still trust me? I closed my eyes. "In the abandoned forest," I whispered. He sat in front of me. "What's wrong," he said. "I am not supposed to tell you all about the clans," I said and looked at him. "They won't find out," he said and nuzzled me.

I looked away and stared towards the Fog Forest, Fogclan's home. I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, I can still see you in the forest, I know my way around it," he said and smiled. I purred slightly and licked his cheek. "The clans won't stand in my way," he purred and nuzzled me. I sighed and leaned against him. He licked my ear.

"Go to sleep, I will wake you up so you can go back to camp later," he whispered. I laid on my belly and curled up next to him. He licked my cheek. "Good night," he purred in my ear and I fell asleep.

…

**A/N: Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. If you have ideas for a clan name for when they go to the abandoned forest, leave it in a review or pm me. Hope you guys like the places I put the kits in, the Streamclan kits won't be added until later. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In case you haven't read my story Mismatched Curse, I am temporarily stopping this story and Mismatched Curse in order to finish Heart of the Moon quicker. This will be the last upload for a while, but I will continue when Heart of the Moon is over. Thanks for Fallowfern for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Mossfire (guest) –** Yay your alive! Lol. Those are nice suggestions; I still have to think about it though. You welcome, I feel sorry for Midnightkit too. Lol. Ya, Midnightkit is a she-kit.

**Guest-** Oh ya, you're right lol. Idk I still have think about it.

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) –** Yay lol, I will keep writing. Maaaaaaayyyyyyybbee lol I can't give hints sorry.

**Warrior Horses (guest) –** No, I will never put a chapter from this story on another story on purpose, unless it's by accident lol.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. So nobody has told me anything about stopping with Toadsplash's pov in the beginning, so in every chapter, there will be two or more pov's.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

It was the next day and I was sitting with Duskcloud. "Toadsplash, Miststar will like to talk to us," Mudstorm whispered in my ear. I quickly nuzzled Duskcloud and began following my brother. We entered the leaders den. "You just don't follow my orders do you," Miststar snarled at me and my brother.

"You can't tell us who and who not to love Miststar, we have our own thoughts," Mudstorm snarled and lashed his tail. "I am your leader," she snarled back. "Then act like it," I mumbled. She flicked her ear in my direction and glared at me. I narrowed my eyes and lifted my head.

"Do you want to be replaced as deputy," she threatened me. "Go ahead, as long as I get to stay with Duskcloud," I said. She narrowed her eyes and her claws unsheathe. I stood up and padded to the den entrance. I stopped. I looked behind my shoulders and stared at my mother.

"And if you ever hurt her in any way, you will be seeing dad in the Dark Forest," I snarled and padded outside. Did I just threaten to kill her? I shook my head and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. I picked out a frog and backed away from it. Something ran into my leg and I saw that it was one of the new kits.

Golden brown fur. Leopardkit. I set my frog down and crouched so I was level with the small kit. She smiled and looked around. Her green eyes glowed with curiosity. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery," I purred. She looked at me again. "Yep," she said and giggled. I saw Dovekit and Echokit run out of the nursery.

Dovekit had green eyes exactly like Leopardkit's. Echokit had yellow eyes. Leopardkit ran to her siblings and I picked up my frog. I padded over to Duskcloud. She was talking to Palestone.

Palestone saw me and looked away immediately. Duskcloud looked behind her shoulder at me. "Hi," Duskcloud purred. I purred slightly and placed the frog down. Palestone looked angry. I never was like this with her. I took a small bite from the frog and passed it to Duskcloud.

"Am I on a patrol or what," Palestone snarled. I looked up from the frog and tilted her head. Patrol? I widened my eyes and stood up. I didn't plan any patrols. I swallowed the frog meat in my mouth and padded quickly over to the frog crevice. I leapt up onto it and turned towards the camp.

"Um, Palestone, take Stripesky, Smokeblaze, and Shadestone on a patrol," I yowled. Palestone and Duskcloud looked at each other. "Um, Smokeblaze isn't here anymore," Duskcloud said. "What do you mean not here," I said. "He went missing this morning, it led towards the mountains and we didn't want to risk losing even more warriors to Fang," Shadestone said.

I flattened my ears. Fang. "Very well, take Mudstorm instead," I said and leapt down from the crevice. In about a moon or so, we will be leaving this area to go to the abandoned forest. I don't want this plan to work. Not now. Not now that everyone likes me. I shook my head and padded back to Duskcloud.

"Why do you think he left," I said and took a bite from the frog. She shrugged. "Nobody just leaves like that Duskcloud," I murmured and passed the frog to her. She took a bite and looked up at the sky. "Toadsplash," Sootear snarled.

I flattened my ears and looked towards the warriors den. "Where's Palestone," he said and narrowed his eyes. "I sent her on a patrol relax," I hissed and took the last bite from the frog. "Why didn't you put me on it," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "Sootear, I am not looking for a fight right now," I said and stood up.

"But I am," he snarled and crouched down. I closed my eyes and unsheathed my claws. They were getting shorter. I opened my eyes and looked at Sootear. His green eyes flashed with anger. "Why do you hate me," I said. "I have my reasons," he snarled and began running to me. Too predictable. I side stepped out of the way and sunk my claws into his back. I pinned him on his side and hissed in his face.

"Give me a good reason," I snarled. He pushed me off and stood up. "Step down, let me be deputy," he snarled. I lashed my tail. Should I? "No," I snarled. "Toadsplash," I heard Miststar. Sootear sat down innocently. Duskcloud snarled and stood by my side. "Why are you always fighting him," she yowled.

"Stay out of my business Miststar," I snarled and looked in her direction. I heard Sootear gasp and Duskcloud stepped away a little. Miststar walked into the sunlight and away from the shadows of her den. She walked up on a small hill and raised her head.

"You do not talk like that to your leader," she snarled. I flexed my claws and walked to her. "I don't see you as my leader or a mother," I snarled lowly. She perked her ears up. "Fogstar had every right to join the Dark Forest, and you do too," I snarled and sprinted to her. Fogstar was my dad. She yowled and leapt into the air. I trained for this. I stopped in front of her and leapt into the air as well. I slashed at the side of her head and she was falling to the ground.

I landed behind her and I turned around. I saw the hunting patrol returning and they dropped their prey. This ends here. I put my claws on my mother's neck and slash them, barely missing her throat. I slashed and bit anywhere I could. She was breathing heavily and refused to fight back. I put my claws to her throat and snarled.

Her misty blue eyes I used to seek for comfort looked up at me. A flashback of her cuddling with me and Mudstorm in the nursery appeared in my head. Fang appeared that day and killed Fogstar. Me and my brother were scared. I sheathed my claws and backed away. I looked at her body. I didn't just get her neck. She had a long gash on her side, a bite mark on her leg, another three claw mark on her belly, and multiple slashes on her neck.

I backed away more and looked around. Everyone was scared. I looked around camp frantically. I couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted pass the hunting patrol and ran out of camp. Twigs, fog, and leaves were in my face and I was temporarily blinded.

I panted heavily and ran pass the Fogless Pond. I was close to the mountains by the time I was exhausted. I sunk my claws into the grassy ground and pulled a clump out. I growled loudly and began pacing. It seemed like I was pacing forever. "Calm down kitty," I turned around and saw Fang sitting on a rock licking his paws.

I narrowed my eyes. "What happened this time huh?" he said and smirked. I didn't answer and kept panting. "Fine, no need to tell me," he said and walked off the rock. He walked to me and I backed away a little. "Fang, leave him alone," a familiar voice stopped Fang.

I looked to where I ran in from and saw Duskcloud standing there. "Why should I, you didn't leave mom and dad alone when you killed them," Fang snarled and glared at her. "I regret every minute of that day," I heard Duskcloud murmur. Mom and Dad? "Where is Smokeblaze," Duskcloud said. "He's at the cave," Fang murmured and turned to me.

He sighed. "Take care of my sister would you?" he said and began padding away. Duskcloud is Fang's sister? "You ok?" Duskcloud said. I looked at her. "I couldn't kill her," I murmured. "Why did you try?" she said and sat down. I need to tell her. I looked away from her.

"The reason I became 'nice' is because Miststar and I planned on taking over the clans. Hailclan and Fogclan are joining together to create on clan in about a moon. After we killed off Fang, we would kill Icestar and Frozencloud and force the Hailclan cats to join us," I said. "We were even planning on bringing Streamclan into this, but Miststar doesn't think Spottedstar will agree," I added.

"So all this, it's just an act," Duskcloud snarled. I looked at her. "What you told me is a lie," she snarled and lashed her tail. "No, no it's not Duskcloud I love you and that's the truth," I said and took a step forward. She took a step back. "I don't know if I can believe you now," she snarled and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Duskcloud, the reason I attacked Miststar is because she didn't want me to fall in love, she wanted this plan to work and she said love is the only thing that will get in the way," I said. "Your words mean nothing to me anymore Toadsplash," she murmured and looked away. "Duskcloud please, you have to believe me," I said. "Leave me alone," she snarled and began running away. No.

I stood there. I can't lose her. I shook my head and began sprinting. Her scent led all the way back to camp. I was panting heavily by the time I made it to camp. She wasn't here. Some warriors in the clearing unsheathed there claws as they saw me enter camp.

"Mudstorm," I said. He turned around and padded to me. He doesn't hate me. "Have you seen Duskcloud," I said breathlessly. "She's in the warriors den, she came in crying, what did you do," he said. "I made a mistake, she knows Mudstorm," I said. "The plan doesn't matter anymore, Redflower says that Miststar may or may not survive the wounds you gave her. You will be leader if she dies," Mudstorm said.

The clan leader. I shook my head. "I have more important problems than being the clan leader Mudstorm," I snarled and began padding to the warriors den. I poked my head in. She wasn't here. "Mudstorm," I said. "Sorry, she's in the nursery," he said and began walking to the fresh-kill pile.

I growled slightly and made my way to the nursery. I stood outside. Should I go in? I flattened my ears. I love her. I sighed and hesitantly walked inside. Flowerpool's kits were sleeping and I saw Duskcloud with Palestone and Flowerpool near the back of the den. Palestone perked her ears up and turned around.

She snarled at me and stood up. Flowerpool looked at me and Duskcloud lifted her head. Her usual bright yellow eyes were clouded with tears. I never have seen her cry before. "I need to talk to you," I said. "Go away," she murmured and Flowerpool put her tail on her shoulder. "Please Duskcloud," I said and stepped forward. Palestone snarled and unsheathed her claws.

"She said go away," Palestone snarled. I looked back at Duskcloud. I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," I murmured under my breath and padded out of the den. I padded around camp wondering what to do. I stopped in front of the med-cat den. I stared at it for a while before padding inside. Redflower was running from her herb collection to Miststar.

"Is she going to be ok?" I said. Redflower ignored me and placed cobwebs on the wounds. "I am not sure Toadsplash, but at the rate she is losing blood, she won't survive the night," Redflower said and pressed even more cobwebs. Fogstar. Will she even go to the Dark Forest for this?

I backed out of the den and padded under the Fog Crevice. Everything was falling apart for me. The clan doesn't trust me anymore, I will be leader soon, and Duskcloud hates me. I closed my eyes. What made me snap? I sat down. Should I run? No. I can pull through this. First thing, get the clan to trust me again.

I need to talk to Duskcloud. I looked back towards the nursery and sighed. She doesn't want to talk right now. I stood up and padded over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes. I fell asleep, thankfully.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

"Snowstrike, on a patrol with Cloudshadow and Bluestorm," I perked my ears up at the mention of my name. I spent all last night with Fang. I stood up and quickly made my way over to Cloudshadow and Bluestorm.

"To the Frozen Pond, Fang scent was spotted there this morning," Cloudshadow said. I stiffened slightly. We walked quietly to the Frozen Pond. "Anything?" Bluestorm asked me. "Oh, no," I said and looked around.

"He's spotted here more frequently now," Cloudshadow snarled and looked around with narrowed eyes. Bluestorm glanced at me with a knowing look. I growled slightly and he rolled his eyes. "Might as well hunt here for the time being," Cloudshadow said and broke the ice below him. He slashed his claws into the water and pulled out a small fish.

We ended up getting two small fishes each. I dropped my prey off at the fresh-kill pile. I walked around camp looking for something to do. "Snowstrike," Whiteheart yowled. I turned around to face my friend. "Did you guys find him?" Whiteheart said. I looked down and shook my head. He's not a monster. Not when you give him a chance.

"Well, he won't find us at the abandoned forest," Whiteheart said and looked at my brother. Bluestorm looked back and I saw him smile slightly. They have been doing this a lot lately. "Do you like him," I asked. Whiteheart looked at me and shook her head quickly. Too quickly. I knew she was lieing.

"Ok," I said but smirked slightly. She cleared her throat and looked around. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked. I sighed and shook out my fur. "Want to visit the kits?" I asked. She nodded and we began padding to the nursery.

We walked inside and I saw all the kits playing around. Glacierstone and Silversnow were arguing. Midnightkit, Mosskit, Cloverkit, Stonekit, Silverkit, and Rainkit ran around me and Whiteheart. Whiteheart crouched down and played with the kits. They all jumped onto her and Whiteheart was covered with kits. I chuckled and rested my head against the den wall.

Iceflower yawned and Glacierstone walked pass me. Silversnow snarled slightly and looked at her kits. Whiteheart stood up and carefully placed Silverkit down. "When can we go outside," Mosskit said to Silversnow. She looked at Iceflower and they nodded. "Be careful," she said and the kits ran pass me. I stepped outside and saw them with wide eyes looking around.

"Why is it so cold?" Stonekit asked. "Well, we live in this kind of area, that's why your fur becomes fluffy when your apprentices," I said and took the lead. I slowed down so the kits kept up with me. "Who is the leader," Mosskit asked and ran ahead of me. "Icestar, she sleeps in that den," I said and flicked my tail to the leaders den.

"And the deputy is Frozencloud, he was my mentor," I said. "How many warriors do we have," Midnightkit asked. I looked at Whiteheart. "We have 8, not including the deputy, the queens, and the leader," Whiteheart said. "Why so little?" Cloverkit asked. "That's for your mothers to tell you," Whiteheart murmured.

We didn't learn about Fang until we were almost warriors. I guess since we are leaving soon, Silversnow and Iceflower will tell them. What will they say? He's a monster who kills. I closed my eyes. That isn't true, at least with me.

"We will show you the rest tomorrow, it's almost dusk," Whiteheart said and the kits whined. We led them back and Whiteheart and I began padding to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest. I wasn't going to meet Fang today. I sighed and closed my eyes. At least I can see him tomorrow.

I soon fell into a deep sleep.

…

**A/N: A little shorter than the rest. Sorry for that lol. So know Toadsplash told Duskcloud, and she hates him again. Dun dun dun. Once again, I won't upload on this story for a while so, sorry if this was a boring chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again everyone, it has been a while since I last uploaded. This means that I have completed Heart of the Moon. This story and Mismatched curse will be open again, so hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. So, won't keep you waiting any longer, here's the chapter. Thanks to Frostdawn for adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) –**I know right I do too. Sorry I couldn't upload lol.

**Guest- **Sorry, but here is a chapter.

**Warrior132 (guest) – **Thank you.

**Cinderpaw (guest) –**Sorry, not accepting oc's anymore, not for a while.

**Guest- **Here you go

**Cherryblaze of Breezeclan- **Thanks for the suggestions. No problem, I won't need kits for a while.

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"You better make a good leader Toadsplash," I sat beside Miststar. She was dying. "I'm sorry," I muttered for the tenth time while I was here. "Don't be, I deserved it," she said and smirked. I swayed my tail and sighed. I let out a shaky breath and I saw her flanks stop rising and falling. I breathed in deeply and glanced up at Redflower.

She was preparing the herbs for me to go to the Mooncave. "We will leave at Sunhigh, you should inform the clan," she said without looking up. I nodded and backed out of the den. Everyone was inside the den and I saw Shadestone enter the nursery. It was early dawn. I breathed in and raised my head a little higher. I can do this.

I padded over to the Fog Crevice and leapt onto it. I stared out at the camp. How did Miststar use to do this? I took in a deep breath. "Fogclan, gather around for a clan meeting," I yowled loudly. It took a few moments before I saw Mudstorm's dark brown fur followed by the others. I needed to assign a new deputy as soon as I get back.

My throat became dry when I saw Duskcloud pad out of the den with Palestone at her side. Everyone was sitting down looking up at me. I sat down and neatly curled my tail over my paws. "I will travel to the Mooncave beginning at Sunhigh, Mudstorm and Shadestone will take care of the clan while I am gone," I said loudly.

Mudstorm nodded but Shadestone looked surprised. He was sitting outside the nursery with Flowerpool and their kits. Leopardkit, Dovekit, and Echokit stared wide eyed at me. I smiled slightly but my smile faded when I looked at Duskcloud. Her yellow eyes looked angry and sad.

"That is all," I said and flicked my tail. I leapt down and went to small cave underneath the Fog Crevice that made up the leaders den. It smelled strongly of Miststar still. A shudder went up my spine and I began rolling up the moss she used to sleep in.

"Need help," I turned around and saw Mudstorm sitting by the den entrance. I nodded and he began helping with the moss. We finished a little while after and I padded to the med-cat den to get fresh moss. "The moss is over there," I entered the den and Redflower flicked her tail to a pile of moss near the left side of the den.

I cleared my throat and began dragging some to the den. "Come after when you are done," she said and looked up at me, "I need to tell you something." I nodded and ran to the leaders den. I rolled out the moss and flattened it down with my paws. I lined it with woodpecker feathers that Miststar had in her nest. I purred slightly at my new nest and began padding back to the med-cat den.

"Yes?" I said and sat down near the entrance. "Are you still going to follow up with the plan, or are you going to send a patrol to tell Hailclan to tell them not to prepare to leave," she said and curled her tail neatly over her ginger paws.

"I don't know about that, I was hoping I could talk to Starclan real quick before we return," I said. "Very well," she murmured and padded to her nest. "Get some rest, the travel will be long," she said before curling up and going to sleep. I didn't need rest. I stood up and padded outside. It was almost Sunhigh. I went to the Fog crevice.

I stopped before leaping up and turned around. We need a hunting patrol out. I saw Stripesky basking in the sun. I shrugged and padded over to her. "Stripesky, could you take out a hunting patrol while I am gone, take whoever you want," I said. She lifted her head and nodded slightly.

"Thanks," I murmured and padded away. I can't wait much longer; I need to talk to Duskcloud. I growled inwardly and padded over to the warriors den. I poked my head and looked around. Shadestone snapped his jaws in front of me and smirked.

"Go away," I growled and he rolled his eyes. I made my way to the back of the spacious den, where Duskcloud's nest was. Of course, Palestone stopped me. "She is not in the mood to talk to you," Palestone snapped and Sootear went to her side. Mudstorm and Shadestone padded out of the den, leaving me, Palestone, Sootear, and Duskcloud.

"Are you Duskcloud," I said angrily. "No," she growled. "Then you aren't the one I want to talk to," I snapped and she flattened her ears. Sootear remained quiet and I shot him a glare. He hissed and padded pass me.

Palestone sat down with her fur bristling. I looked behind her and I saw a glimpse of Duskcloud's yellow eyes. "Please," I murmured. Palestone perked her ears up and swayed her tail. "Go away," Duskcloud growled and stood up. Palestone moved out of the way and Duskcloud crouched down ready to attack.

""I need to talk to you," I said. "I said go away," she snarled and lashed her tail. I stayed where I was and sighed. "Just hear me out, you don't have to talk," I said. "No," she said less angrily this time. She sat down and closed her eyes. Palestone stood up and went to her side.

"Toadsplash, it's time to go," I flattened my ears at Redflower's call. "You have to go," Duskcloud said and looked up at me. I turned around and stalked outside. "Let's go," I murmured and Redflower and I began padding out of camp.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

"You sure nobody will go look for you," Fang said as we padded to the cave. "I'm sure, I just said I went hunting, unless something happens, nobody will look for me," I said and entered the cave.

Smokeblaze was sitting there. "Snowpaw?" he said and tilted his head. "It's Snowstrike, what are you doing here," I said. "Oh ya, I didn't tell you I have a brother and three sisters," Fang came up behind me and purred.

"It's Smoke," he said and shook out his pelt. "Go hunt Smoke," Fang said and Smoke rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't want to disturb you two," Smoke said and smirked. "Go," Fang growled and Smoke padded outside. "So, who are your sisters?" I said and sat down.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to tell you," he said and smiled. I purred and nuzzled him. "So, any idea when the clan is leaving," he said and layed next to me. I stretched and layed down as well. "In about a moon or two, once everyone is well fed, no sickness, enough herbs, and the kits can travel on their own," I said and layed my head on his flank.

"Good, means more time with you," he purred and I smiled. "I have a question," I said and looked up at him. I met his amber gaze and he tilted his head. "Why didn't you kill me while you had the chance," I said. "You always ask that you know," he said and smiled.

"You never give me a proper answer," I said and flicked my tail at his nose. "Well, I don't know, I felt like something was holding me back, I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't want to. Does that make sense?" he said and looked at me "In some ways," I purred and touched my nose to his.

We would always spend time like this, just talking curled up with each other. I loved it. I heard the pounding of paws and I lifted my head. Smoke ran into the cave panting. "Toadsplash and Redflower, on their way here, most likely to the Mooncave since Redflower had herbs," he said and panted

"Where's the Mooncave?" I asked and sat up. "Just a little higher from here, Fang hide," Smoke said and Fang went to the crack where he stored his herbs. "Snowstrike, you can go in with him," Smoke said and flicked his tail. I stood up and padded over to it. Fang was huddled against a small patch of flowers.

He had his nose close up to one of the flowers. He was trying to cover the scent of Fogclan with something else. He didn't want to become blinded. I scooted up close to him and he buried his nose into my shoulder. Smoke came in and looked out towards the cave exit. We sat in silence and I felt Fang stiffen next to me.

I glanced outside and saw brown fur. Toadsplash. He stood near the entrance of the den and tilted his head. "It's not here, climb higher," Redflower said and leapt up. Toadsplash narrowed his eyes and Fang opened his eyes to stare out at him. Toadsplash shook his head and leapt up where Redflower leapt up to.

Fang sighed and rested his head against my shoulder. I licked his ear and he lifted his head right away. "Fox," he snarled and unsheathed his claws. "We can drive it away, don't worry," Smoke said and stepped out of the smaller cave. I followed him and Fang stepped out last. I saw, in the distance, the russet brown fur of a fox. Fang snarled and sprinted out of the cave.

"Fang, come on," Smoke said and chased after him. I lashed my tail and stood outside the cave. Fang leapt at the fox and it backed away shaking its head. I saw Smoke pull Fang off the fox and it sprinted away with blood dripping down its muzzle. Fang pushed Smoke aside and he shook his head.

They both began padding back to the cave. "It wasn't doing anything you know," I heard Smoke say to Fang. "I know, I hate foxes," Fang purred mischievously and bounded up next to me. I nuzzled him and he sighed. "I think you should head back to camp now," he murmured and I saw the sun slowly falling.

"You been here since Sunhigh," he said and licked the side of my muzzle. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I purred and licked his cheek. He flicked his tail at my nose purring. I smiled and brushed pass him before padding back to camp.

I made it to camp quickly and hunted along the way. "There you are where were you?" Whiteheart greeted me when I entered camp. "Hunting, I really couldn't find much," I said and padded to the fresh-kill pile. I put my fish and vole on the pile. "Well, guess what," Whiteheart purred and looked at something.

I followed her gaze and saw Bluestorm speaking with Cloudshadow. "What," I said. Whiteheart looked at me and smiled. "Bluestorm likes me," she said and her smile grew wider. "So, are you two mates?" I asked. "Yep," she said and began jumping up and down. "Good," I murmured and picked out a raven from the fresh-kill pile.

"You look happy," she said and followed me to an empty spot in camp. I placed the raven down and nudged it to her. She took a bite and passed it to me. "What makes you say that," I said and took a bite.

"Well, normally you would ignore me," she said and smiled. She was talking about yesterday. I didn't ignore her; I just couldn't stop thinking about meeting Fang. "I wasn't ignoring you, I was just… thinking," I said.

"Right," she said and took another bite. I took another bite and we ate in silence. "When do you think we will leave," she said once we finished. "To go to the abandoned forest, in about a moon. Weren't you listening to Icestar yesterday during the meeting," I said and licked a paw.

"Oh, I forgot," she said and began grooming her leg. "Hello," I looked up and saw Bluestorm, Goldenhawk, and Cloudshadow standing there. "Hi," Whiteheart purred, but I ignored them. I flicked my ear and rested my head on my paws. "Snowstrike," I groaned and lifted my head.

I saw Mosskit, Cloverkit, Midnightkit, Stonekit, Rainkit, and Silverkit running to me. I shook out my fur and sat up. "Where were you, we wanted to play with you," Mosskit squeaked and crouched down playfully. She leapt at my tail, which I moved out of the way.

"I was hunting," I said and nudged Stonekit with my nose softly. He giggled and growled. "Attack," he yowled and all the kits leapt at me. I pretended that they won and layed on my side. I laughed and flicked my tail at Cloverkit and Midnightkit. I closed my eyes and held by breath. "We win," Rainkit squeaked and I peeked open my eyes.

When she came closer, I opened my eyes and growled playfully. They all giggled and I ended up spending the rest of the day playing with the kits. The sun was down and the moon was beginning to rise.

They were all panting and I sat up with my tail curled around my paws. Silverkit and Cloverkit yawned and so did the rest of them. "Come on, it's time for you to go to sleep," I said and nudged Midnightkit with my nose. They all protested but went to the den anyway.

I yawned. Playing with them tired me out. I stood up and padded over to the warriors den. I curled up in my nest and covered my face with my tail. I sighed and fell asleep quickly.

…

**Toadsplash's pov**

"You are now Toadstar," Miststar yowled and the other Starclan warriors began chanting my new name. She somehow made it to Starclan instead of the Dark Forest. So did my dad. They started disappearing and I woke up in the Mooncave. The light disappeared and it was completely dark.

I stood up and made my way out of the cave. Redflower was sitting outside the cave. "Let's go, if we move quickly, you will have enough time to appoint the new deputy," Redflower said and I nodded. I wasn't able to ask them for help. This is my choice.

I lashed my tail and we began padding back to camp. I was quiet all the way back. I was thinking about Duskcloud. I didn't start thinking about who to make the new deputy once we entered camp.

"Good luck," Redflower murmured and padded to her den. I cleared my throat and made my way to the Fog Crevice. I leapt up onto it and closed my eyes. "Welcome Toadstar," I looked down and saw Mudstorm staring up at me. I smiled slightly and yowled.

The clan gathered around the Fog Crevice. The choice was obvious. But is he the right choice? I don't think so. "I must appoint the new deputy," I said and looked around. "With much thought, I have decided, the new deputy is Shadestone," I said and raised my head.

Almost everyone let out a gasp. They probably expected me to choose my brother. "I-I accept this honor," Shadestone said. His eyes were wide in shock. Mudstorm didn't look mad. I did promise him when Miststar was still here, and we were still evil. But I changed. "We need as much loyalty as we need, you start tomorrow," I said to him and began padding to my den.

I stopped near the entrance and turned around. Duskcloud was padding out of camp. Now's my chance. I quickly turned around and followed her. As I expected, she was at the Fogless Hill. What surprised me, was that she walked passed it and headed for the mountains. I followed her all the way.

We finally made it near the bottom of the mountain and Duskcloud stopped. "Smokeblaze, where are you," I heard her murmur. I saw the bushes rustle and two cats came out. Fang and Smokeblaze. Duskcloud flattened her ears. "I said Smokeblaze, not you Fang," she snarled.

"Come on, you did worst things than I ever would," he said and smirked. She hissed and Smokeblaze sat in front of her. "What's wrong," he said. "It's T-Toadstar," she said and looked down.

"What did he do, I'll kill him if you want," Fang said and I gulped. "Don't you dare go near him," she snarled and narrowed her eyes. Smokeblaze placed his tail on her shoulder gently. "What did he do," he said calmer than Fang.

She explained how everything was a 'lie'. Fang lifted his nose in the air and stiffened. He looked in my direction and I froze. He stared at me for a while and then smirked. "Looks like he followed you here Dusk," Fang said. "That isn't my name anymore," Duskcloud snarled and followed his gaze.

I backed away deeper in the bush I was hiding and accidently crumbled a leaf with my back paw. "Toadstar, come out now," Fang snarled and I saw his claws unsheathe. "Toad_star_?" Smokeblaze said. "Miststar is dead," Duskcloud simply said and stood up.

"Come out, before I drag you out, you choose," Fang said and licked his paw boredly. I sighed. There was no hiding now. I carefully stood up and stepped out of the bush. Fang stiffened again and he shook his head. "You followed me," Duskcloud said and looked at me.

"I needed to talk to you," I murmured. "Smokeblaze, take Fang away before he ends up killing him," I heard Duskcloud murmur and Smokeblaze stood up. "It's Smoke," he snarled before leading Fang away.

"Why did you follow me," Duskcloud said. "I needed to talk to you, you wouldn't talk to me in camp and Palestone didn't let me get close to you," I said. "For good reason," Duskcloud said and lashed her tail.

She narrowed her eyes and lashed her tail again. "Just please listen to me," I said. I hated to beg. "How do I know what you say is true, everything you said was a lie," she snarled. "No it wasn't, I love you," I said. "Oh really, so if you would have stayed the same way you used to be, would you still love me," she said and glared at me.

I never thought of that. "Would you," I whispered. She must have heard. "I don't know," she said. "Yes, I was forced to change myself, did I want to, at the time I did. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, but I couldn't stop myself," I said and warily took a step closer.

"I made a mistake, I know what I did was wrong, but I can fix this," I said and sat down. Duskcloud opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were, when you wanted to kill me," I said. She closed her mouth and looked down.

The bushes rustled and Smokeblaze came back out. "I believe his words," he said and looked at me. "He lied to me once, what makes you think he won't do it again," Duskcloud muttered. "Just give it a try, if he does, then Fang can kill him," Smokeblaze said and smirked.

"I heard that," I hear the distant call from Fang. "You were supposed to," Smokeblaze threw his head back and yowled back. "I think you two should head back," he said before padding away into the bushes. Duskcloud sighed and stood up.

"So, can you give me another chance?" I asked hopefully. She looked up and stared at me. "Fine," she muttered and walked pass me. I stood up and followed her. I easily caught up with her and gave a quick lick to the ear. She didn't move out of the way.

"Don't think I forgive you fully yet Toadstar," she said and smirked. I smiled slightly and we walked back to camp.

…

**A/N: Yay, he is leader, she is giving him another chance, Snowstrike still hasn't gotten caught, and Bluestorm and Whiteheart are mates. Hope this was a good sort of welcome back chapter. **

**QOTD: *Forgot to do one of these last chapter again XD* would you have given Toadsplash/star another chance if you were Duskcloud. **

**There will be another chapter in two days. I am glad to continue this, but kind of sad that Heart of the Moon ended. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been a while I know but I have been obsessed with role-playing for warrior cats on Facebook. They have this group and it's awesome. However, I am back so here is a chapter of Nothing but a monster. Thanks for iamwesome121219, Potatotheumbreon, Kat7685, and Girlcreeper81 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Potatotheumbreon- **Yas

**Mossfire (guest) - **It's ok, you don't to review on every chapter lol. Aww, thanks, I personally like this story a lot as well, no problem.

**Yay, reviews**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I opened my eyes later that night and lifted my head. I purred slightly and stood up from my nest. I shook out my fur and stalked out of the den quickly and quietly. I was going to see Fang tonight. Glacierstone and Blizzardclaw were on guard. I crouched down against the snow and walked slower. "Snowstrike, what are you doing," Blizzardclaw turned around and saw me.

Guess I wasn't quiet enough. "I was trying to scare you, is it ok if I go hunting," I said and swayed my tail. "Hmm, you go late night hunting almost every day," Glacierstone and narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "I think about the clan's health, unlike you," I said and growled softly.

"That's enough Snowstrike, yes you may go," Blizzardclaw said and glared at Glacierstone. I purred slightly and sprinted out of camp and straight to the mountains. I purred happily when I saw Fang standing outside the cave looking around.

I crouched down against the snow and stalked over to him. "Do you even care about her," I slowed down and stopped when I heard Smoke. He padded out of the den and growled at Fang. I flattened myself against the snow and waited.

"Of course I do, why would you even ask that," Fang snarled. "Because you never had a mate before, you just wanted everyone dead after Duskcloud helped kill mom and dad," Smoke growled and I saw Fang flinch slightly. They stayed quiet and I stepped forward.

"I love her and she loves me, that's enough for me," Fang murmured and his gaze grew distant. Smoke widened his eyes and backed away when Fang's eyes began turning red. Just talking about his parents will make him like this. I stood up and sprinted to them.

I leapt in front of Smoke and stared at Fang. His eyes narrowed and he stood up with his claws unsheathed. "Snowstrike, he'll kill you, move," Smoke muttered. I ignored him and hesitantly padded to Fang. Fang hissed and flexed his claws.

I ignored his warning and came closer. "Snowstrike, stop," Smoke muttered. I hated seeing him like this. Fang lashed his tail and he shook his head. I was close enough to him and I touched my nose to his. He stopped hissing and perked his ears up. The red was going away and the amber was returning. I nuzzled him and he sat stood still and the blood red completely went away and the amber returned.

"Thank you Snow," Fang purred and nuzzled me back. I chuckled and looked at Smoke. "Well, that's one way to stop him like that," Smoke murmured and went into the cave. "Come on, it's getting colder out here," Fang said and led me inside.

"It's always cold here," I reminded him and smiled. "Of course it is," Fang said and went to the prey pile. "So, when are the clans leaving," Smoke asked and layed down on his side on his nest. "Soon," I said and swayed my tail.

"Will we follow them Fang," Smoke asked him when he came back with three squirrels. He shrugs and gives us a squirrel each. "Maybe a moon or so later, if we show up right away, they'll suspect someone told us," Fang said and took a bite from his squirrel.

I nod and take a bite from the squirrel. "Why don't you just join us Snowstrike," Smoke says and looks at me. I stopped chewing and looked at both of them. "Knowing Fang, nobody will come looking for you because they'll be afraid of him," Smoke added and I swallowed the squirrel meat.

Fang stayed quiet and continued eating, occasionally looking at me. "I can't betray the clan like that," I murmured. "But you're breaking the warrior code by seeing Fang," Smoke says and takes a bite of his squirrel.

I looked down at my half-eaten squirrel. He was right. "Smoke, do something useful and find more herbs would ya?" Fang growled and Smoke chuckled. "Sure thing leader," Smoke says and pads outside. "You don't have to, I don't know what the deal with Smoke is today," Fang said and stood up. He padded over to me and layed down next to me.

I took the last bite from the squirrel and looked outside. "So, you won't be able to see me for about a moon," Fang said and nuzzled me. "I know," I murmured and layed my head down next to his paws. Fang began grooming my shoulder and neck.

"Which herbs do you need Fang," I heard Smoke yowl. Fang sighed and shook his head. "Just bring back any herbs you find," Fang yowled back and I laughed slightly. "I still can't believe you two are brothers," I chuckled and licked his muzzle.

"Neither can I," Fang murmured and rested his head on my shoulder. "Go to sleep," Fang whispered in my ear. "I already slept, I'm not tired," I said and nuzzled him. "Lucky you, I spent the entire day hunting," he whispers again and sighs heavily. "Then you go to sleep," I said and licked his ear.

He closed his eyes and scooted closer to me. I saw Smoke enter the den with various herbs and padded pass us to the herb den. I heard Fang snoring quietly and I purred. I stared outside at the moon. I soon found myself asleep.

…

**Tornstar's pov**

"Come on Duskcloud," I lifted my head and saw Stripesky and Palestone padding out of camp with Duskcloud. "Toadstar, a word please," Mudstorm said sitting by the camp entrance. I flattened my ears. Was he going to talk about me not choosing him for deputy? I stood up and quickly padded over to him.

"Follow me," Mudstorm said and padded out of camp. I hesitantly followed with my fur bristling. I know what my brother is capable of when he is angry. "You lied," he murmured and stopped walking. "About?" I said. Please don't let it be about him being deputy.

He turned around with narrowed eyes. "You said I will be deputy," he snarled angrily and lashed his tail. "I promised you that when Miststar was still in control, I did what I believe what was best for the clan," I snarled back. "You promised me," he hissed and unsheathed his claws.

"And I broke my promise, you'll have to deal with it," I snapped. He shook his head and leapt at me. I stepped out of the way and he lashed his claws at my cheek. I backed away and he tackled me down.

He snarled and lunged my throat. I kicked him off and stood up. "Mudstorm, calm down," I yowled and leapt over him. He turned around and I hit the side of his head with my paw.

He stumbled back and shook his head. "Stop this now," I snarled and he stared at me. "As your leader, I tell you to stop," I snarled and lashed my tail. Mudstorm grumbles and stands up. My cheek began to sting from the cut and I clenched my teeth.

"I'll think about your punishment later, let's go," I hissed and padded pass him towards the camp. Mudstorm sunk his claws into my back and pulled me back. He pinned me down and bit down on my ear. I yowled and stood up with him clinging to my back. I rolled around and squash him underneath me.

He didn't let go and bit down on my back, barely missing my spine. I yowled again and shook him off. He growled and launched at me. I caught him with my claws and pinned him down. "I said enough," I snarled in his face.

He struggled underneath me, but I overpowered him. He panted heavily and I shook my head. I let him up and lashed my tail. "If this is all over deputy, then you can forget about it," I hissed and padded back to camp. He didn't follow. Sootear and Shadestone saw me. "What happened," Shadestone asked and tilted his head.

"Mudstorm was angry I didn't choose him as deputy," I hissed and padded over to the med-cat den. "What happened Toadstar," Redflower padded up to me and looked over my wounds. I sat down and lifted my head. "Mudstorm," I murmured. "Where is he," she said and padded over to some herbs.

"I don't know, I left him in the clearing, he could come to camp or not, I don't care," I growled bitterly. Redflower began chewing up some herbs for a poultice. She added some to my wounds and I clenched my teeth. "Surely you don't mean that," Redflower said and put cobwebs on my wounds.

"I do," I growled. Redflower sighed. "You two will get over this," she said and finished putting cobwebs. "Now, you may go," she said and went to her herbs. I stood up, bowed my head, and padded outside. I lashed my tail and saw Mudstorm enter camp with his head low.

I began padding over to the Fog crevice. Echokit, Leopardkit, and Dovekit ran out of the nursery and stood in front of me. "Can we be made apprentices now," Dovekit squeaked. I smiled. "No, you still have to wait until you are six moons," I purred and sat in front of them. "Aww, can't we be apprentices now," Leopardkit said. "Well, get this, you three will be the first apprentices in our new home," I purred.

Echokit jumped up and down. "When are we going," he said. "Depends, when are you ready," I said and smiled. "Now, let's go now," they all said excitedly. "Not yet, you have to wait until your mother says you three are ready to make the travel," I said and flicked my tail at them.

"Aww," they all said in unison. I saw Duskcloud, Palestone, and Stripesky enter camp with fresh-kill. "Go play with your father, remember that he is deputy now," I said and purred when they ran to him. I stood up and made my way to Duskcloud.

"Hello," I said when I was close enough. They turned around and I heard Duskcloud purring. "What happened to you," she said and padded closer to me. "Mudstorm, don't worry I am fine," I said and licked the side of her muzzle.

"You sure," she murmured and Palestone rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am sure," I said reassuringly and nuzzled her. "You may be fine, but Duskcloud isn't, she been feeling off lately," Palestone hissed. Duskcloud flattened her ears and glared at Palestone.

"Why don't you see Redflower, I am sure she has something for you," I said with concern. Duskcloud shook her head. "I am fine," she growled and shot another glare at Palestone.

"Please Duskcloud," I said and swayed my tail. She sighed and nuzzled me. "Fine, I will go at dusk," she said and licked her paw. I purred and nuzzled her again. What could be wrong with her?

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

"Wake up," I jumped slightly and saw Fang sitting next to me. "It's almost dawn, you should head back to camp," he said and frowned slightly. "Fine," I murmur and stand up. "You ok," Fang tilted his head. I nodded.

"Just a little tired," I said and smiled. "Well, you can rest when you get back to your camp," Fang purred and nuzzled me. I stood up quickly and shook out my fur. "Here," he said and placed a rabbit and squirrel in front of me. I purred and picked up the prey. "Be careful," he said and led me out of the cave.

"I'll be back tomorrow night ok," I said through the prey. He nodded and I began running back to camp. Halfway there, I heard paw steps and stopped. "Snowstrike," I jumped at Cloudshadow's mew and turned around. He was sitting on a rock looking at me.

"Where have you been," he said and leapt down and began circling me. "Hunting," I murmured. "Just two pieces of prey, you been out since last night," he said and sniffed my fur suspiciously. I growled and shot him a glare.

"You don't believe me," I growled and lashed my tail. "No, start talking," he said calmly and sat in front of me. "There's nothing to talk about, I went hunting, that is all," I growled. Does he know? "I been talking with Bluestorm," he said and narrowed his eyes.

"What did he say," I said and tilted my head. He stood up and padded to me so he was right in front of me. He narrowed his blue eyes and hissed. "I know about you and Fang," he hissed.

I froze. Bluestorm told him. I set my prey down and cleared my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently. "Shut it, you know exactly what I am talking about," he growled and unsheathed his claws.

I backed away a little and unsheathed my claws as well. "What would your mother think if she knew, oh wait, she will never know since Fang killed her," Cloudshadow spat and stalked to me. I flattened my ears. I hissed loudly and tackled him down.

…

**Duskcloud's pov**

"So, what is wrong with me Redflower," I said anxiously and lifted my head. She told me to lie on my side and pressed her paws on my stomach gently. She backed away purring and sat down. I sat up. "What am I sick?" I said.

"No Duskcloud, no need to worry," she said and smiled. "Then what," I growled getting a little irritated. "Duskcloud, you are expecting kits with Toadstar," she purred and curled her tail neatly over her paws.

"I-I, what," I said and felt a purr rise. Kits. With Toadstar. "Congratulations," she said and went to her herb collection. I padded out of the den, still shocked.

I need to tell Toadstar. I smiled slightly and padded to the warriors den. I can tell him in the morning. "You ok," I looked up and saw Palestone still awake. I nod and sat in my nest.

"So, what's wrong then," she said and tilted her head. I looked up at her. "I'm expecting kits," I purred quietly. She smiled and began purring as well. "That's great," she said and touched her muzzle to the top of my head.

I nodded and curled up. "I'll tell Toadstar tomorrow," I said and soon found myself asleep.

…

**A/N: You don't know how many times I had to retype that. It took a while, but it still seems ehh. Oh well. But ya, Duskcloud and Toadstar are having kits!**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite character so far?**

**Well, I have nothing else to say, I will try to upload regularly. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

**Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, the first time I have a writer's block. I also been busy with Facebook warrior cats roleplaying so ya. Sorry about that. Thanks Kamboc17 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Potatotheumbreon- **I like Snowstrike too

**Raven raven (guest) - **Here's an upload

**Superfan (guest) –**Here is chapter 10, Fang was feeling nice today lol

**Cra-Cra (guest) –**Now, the next chapter comes out now

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) –**YAAY, my personal favorite is Whiteheart, even though she isn't shown that much. Only Cloudshadow knows about Fang and Snowstrike so far. Find out now. Thank you! I have a big imagination, I still have like 7 other story ideas I want to write.

**Guest- **Here is another chapter.

**Tye dye tail- **Yas

**Wow, thanks for the review guys, makes me realize how much people I keep waiting for another chapter (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I clawed at Cloudshadow's ear and he shoved me away. "That monster turned you like this," he snarled and ran to me. I leapt at him again and bit his shoulder. He clawed my leg and dragged me down and off of him. He pinned me with one of his paws and snarled. "Looks like I have to tell Icestar," he hissed.

I heard a yowl and Cloudshadow was tossed off me. I stood up and saw Bluestorm pinning him down. "You said you wouldn't tell her I told you," he snarled angrily. I narrowed my eyes and Cloudshadow shoved Bluestorm away. "I said that, I didn't promise that," he hissed. I lashed my tail and growled.

"Don't tell Icestar," Bluestorm said firmly. Cloudshadow narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Fine," he mumbled and began padding back to camp. "You need help," Bluestorm offered and picked up one of the squirrels. "No, go away," I growled and snatched it from him. I picked up the other one and began padding back to camp.

"I didn't mean to tell him," Bluestorm caught up with me. "No, but you did," I snarled. "I'm trying to tell you, you shouldn't be with that monster," Bluestorm stood in front of me and narrowed his eyes. "I can be who I want to be with, I love him," I hissed.

"What if he is using you to get information on the clan," Bluestorm growled and lashed his tail. "He is not," I snarled. "You don't know what he wants, think about it Snowstrike," Bluestorm growled and lashed his tail. "Move," I hissed and shoved pass him.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to camp. We entered camp and Whiteheart padded up to us. She nuzzled Bluestorm and smiled. I saw Cloudshadow talking with Goldenhawk. I flattened my ears and padded to the fresh-kill pile. I saw the kits playing by the nursery and Iceflower and Silversnow were sitting outside.

"Snowstrike, since we don't have apprentices at the moment, go clean the nursery," Frozencloud padded up to me. "Alright," I murmured and began padding to the nursery. "Hey Snowstrike," Goldenhawk padded next to me. I hissed softly and glanced at him. "What," I said normally. "Where were you last night," he said and I saw a smirk form on his mouth.

"Why do you care," I said and I entered the nursery. He followed me. "Because, we need all the loyal cats we can get, how do I know you aren't forming a plan to get rid of Icestar with Fogclan?" he said and padded closer to me. "Or Fang," he whispered and smiled. I stopped collecting the moss and glared at him.

"Just giving out ideas," he said still smiling. I grunted and gathered the rest of the moss. "I am busy, go bother someone else," I growled and glared at him. "Alright," he said and padded to the entrance, "but you may want to be nicer to me, if you don't want me to tell Icestar." I growled and padded to the med-cat den to get more moss.

"Leafstone, may I have more moss for the nursery," I said. She nodded and flicked her tail to some moss. I grabbed some and began padding back to the nursery. "Can I help," Midnightkit asked excitedly. I nodded and gave her some moss to hold. We padded to the nursery and I rolled out the moss for the nest.

"And finish," she said and smiled. She sat next to me and I curled my tail around her and purred. "Thank you for helping," I said and smiled. "Now, go play with the others," I said and she ran outside. I closed my eyes and sighed. I need to be extra careful if I want to see Fang. I backed out of the den and looked around. Bluestorm and Whiteheart were sitting near the entrance of camp play-fighting.

I padded to the warriors den and sighed. "Hello," I looked up and saw Blizzardclaw sitting down on his nest. "Hey," I murmured. "Did you just get back?" he said and tilted his head. "Ya, I kind of fell asleep in the forest," I said and smiled. Please believe me. "Then get some rest, Icestar wants to make a meeting later," Blizzardclaw said and stood up.

"Do you miss mom," I blurted out. He looked at me for a while. "Of course I do," he finally said. "Then how do you forget about her," I said and sat in my nest. "I never do, I just keep those memories behind me, why do you ask so suddenly," he said and padded to the entrance of camp.

"Just wondering," I sighed and curled up in my nest. Should I really do that? I have to, to protect both of us.

…

**Toadstar's pov**

I sat outside the leaders den and looked around the camp. It was early dawn. I yawned and stretched. I saw movement and Duskcloud padded out of the warriors den. I purred slightly and she looked over at me. She smiled and began padding to me.

"So, what happened," I said and nuzzled her. "Well, I'm not sick, but it's something else," she said and sighed. "What, what is it," I said nervously. What is wrong with her? "Toadstar, I'm expecting kits," she said softly. I perked my ears up. Kits. "Wow," I said speechless. "I was that surprised when I found out as well," she chuckled and licked my cheek. I buried my head in her neck and licked her ear.

"That's great," I purred loudly and nuzzled her again. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too," I purred and looked at the warriors den. Palestone and Sootear padded out of the warriors den.

"Do you want to go hunt," I said and looked at her. She nodded and brushed pass me. I followed her and we quickly padded to the Toad Tree's. "When are we going to the abandoned forest," Duskcloud asked suddenly.

"I haven't planned that yet, maybe next moon," I said and scented the air. "Do you really think that's the best place to be in, especially with another clan," she said and stared at me. "We have no other choice, if we want to get rid of Fang; this is the only way," I said and sighed.

"I understand," she murmured and scented the air also. I saw a plump toad near the roots of one of the trees and I crouched down. Duskcloud leapt over me and sprinted to the toad. She leapt at it and I saw the toad go still soon after. "You stole my kill," I purred slightly.

"You were to slow," she said and smiled. I heard the distant pecking of a woodpecker and I sighed. "Over there," Duskcloud said and I saw the head feathers of the bird. I stalked over to it quickly and slowed down when I was close enough.

I swayed my tail slightly and climbed up the tree slowly. The woodpecker looked down and squawked. I growled and leapt at it. I bit its wing and we began falling down. I twisted around and landed on my paws. The woodpecker went limp and I padded over to Duskcloud.

"I thought it'll get away when you were falling," Duskcloud said and smiled. "Let's go to the Fogless Pond, the squawking probably scared off nearby prey," I said through the woodpecker's feathers. She nodded and picked up her toad before we padded over to the Fogless Pond.

"Toadstar," I heard someone yowl and we stopped. "It's Fang," someone else yowled and I flattened my ears. "Come on," I said and we began running where the yowl came from. My heart stopped when I found out it was leading us to camp. We ran into camp and I saw Shadestone, Palestone, Flowerpool, Sootear, Stripesky, and Mudstorm defending the nursery. Redflower was probably in there as well.

"Fang," I dropped my woodpecker and hissed. He looked behind his shoulders and I saw his eyes. They were blood red. "You killed Shard and Ice," he snarled and sprinted to me. It didn't sound anything like him.

Duskcloud leapt at him and they began wrestling around. I shook my head and leapt onto Fang. He stood on his hind legs and shook me off. I growled and he lashed his claws out at my cheek. He pinned me down and hissed in my face.

"Fang no," Duskcloud yowled and Fang perked his ears up. "He didn't kill mom and dad, I did," she said and stood up. Fang looked over at her and hissed. "Fogstar told me to," I barely heard her mutter. Fang got off me and began padding to Duskcloud.

"You killed them," Fang spat and stood in front of Duskcloud. Flowerpool and Palestone hissed at the same time. "You killed them," Fang said calmer and sat down like he was defeated. "I had to," Duskcloud murmured. "I was the only one who got away from you that day," she said and took a step closer to him. Fang growled and looked away. "You need to get out of here," I heard Duskcloud whisper. "Attack," Shadestone snarled.

Fang stood up and leapt over Duskcloud. I just stood there. Fang exited camp and Shadestone, Sootear, and Mudstorm followed. Duskcloud looked over at me and Flowerpool went to the nursery. Palestone padded up to Duskcloud and whispered in her ear. Duskcloud nodded and stood up.

I shook my head and began padding to my den. "Toadstar," Duskcloud called. I ignored her and entered my den.

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I walked slowly to Fang's cave. I need to tell him. It's over. I closed my eyes and growled. If only Bluestorm kept his mouth shut. None of this would have happened. I looked up and saw Fang standing outside. He looked worried.

"Hey," I said. He nuzzled me and licked my cheek. I closed my eyes tight. "There is something I have to tell you," I said and looked at him. He sat down and licked his paw. "What is it," he said and looked at me with concern.

"Cloudshadow and Goldenhawk know about you and me," I sighed. Fang flattened his ears. "So, I have to do this before they tell Icestar," I said and looked at him. "Fang, I can't be with you anymore," I said shakily.

It was silent. "Who told them," he growled slightly. "It doesn't matter," I murmured and closed my eyes. "Snow, why can't you just leave the clan, come with me here, we can travel far away from here together," Fang said. His voice was shaky.

"I'm sorry Fang, but the clan is as important to me as you are," I said. "When can I see you again then," he said softly. "I don't know," I said and felt tears form. He stood up and buried his nose in my neck. "This isn't a good-bye, I will see you again," he murmured.

I layed my head on his shoulder and let tears fall. "I love you Snow," he said without moving his head. "And nothing will keep me away from you for long, I will see you in the abandoned forest," he said and licked my ear softly.

"You need to get back," he said shakily. I nodded. This was harder than I expected. "I'll see you soon, don't cry," he said and licked my cheek. "I love you," I murmured. "Don't make this harder for both of us," he said. I cleared my throat and turned around. I walked down the mountain side and stopped at the bottom.

I looked over my shoulder. He was still sitting outside. "Until next time, Fang," I murmured to myself and continued padding back to camp.

…

**A/N: NOOOOO! They can't be together! Who almost cried? *raises hand* Well this chapter was sad. Please don't hate me for making them brake up. Hey, he said that wasn't a good-bye. So they maybe will get back together sometime. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Wasn't too long of a wait (: Thank you to BraveWolfScourge for following this story.**

**Reviews**

**WishOfTheFallingStars- **Lol, maybe

**BraveWolfScourge- **I had the feels writing it lol

**Mossfire (guest) – **Well, Duskcloud likes to say she killed them because she did lead the cats who killed them. She escaped before they actually killed his father. Fang already knew she killed them, but since he was in his 'blind' sage, he really couldn't remember anything

**Frostdawn- **No, not your heart lol

**Yay reviews**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Snowstrike's pov**

I curled up in my nest when I arrived back at camp. Cloudshadow was sitting in his nest with his eyes narrowed. "Where were you," he hissed and I saw his fur bristle. I ignored him and curled up tighter. He caused this. My fur bristled and I narrowed my eyes angrily.

"I'm going to ask again, where were you," he hissed quietly, trying not to wake anyone else up. I can't wake anyone up either. I shut my eyes tightly and forced my fur flat. I found it hard to fall asleep quickly like I wanted to. My thoughts kept going back to Fang and the times we spent together.

I woke up the next day and yawned. "Good morning," I flattened my ears and shot a glare at Cloudshadow. "What happened last night, you seemed upset," he smirked slightly. I growled and sat up. "You know I'm going to keep bothering you, so just say it," he hissed.

"I am not seeing Fang anymore, there are you happy," I snarled. He looked surprised. "Good," he said after a while and perked his ears up. I stood up and padded outside of the den. Fang kept appearing in my thoughts and I closed my eyes. It's over.

"Hey Snowstrike," Whiteheart bounded up to me smiling. "What's wrong, you look sad," she said and her smile faded. I forced myself to smile. "Nothing, just a little tired still," I said. "Well, come on, we have to go on a patrol near Fang's border," she said. I sighed. Great.

"Ok," I murmured and followed her to the entrance of camp, where Frozencloud, Glacierstone, Goldenhawk, and Blizzardclaw were waiting. I lashed my tail and we met up with them. "Let's go," Frozencloud said and we began heading out of camp.

I stayed in the back. I stayed near the back of the group with my head low. "You sure you're ok," Whiteheart padded next to me. "I'm fine," I snapped and looked down at the ground. "Bluestorm told me about you and… him," Whiteheart whispered. I looked up at her. "Great, first he tells Cloudshadow and now you, he'll probably tell Icestar next," I growled.

"Why are you seeing him though," Whiteheart whispered again. I lowered my head again. "It doesn't matter, I'm not seeing him anymore," I murmured and flattened my ears. "Is that why you're upset," Whiteheart said and looked at me. I nodded slightly and lifted my head when the patrol stopped.

"I scent him," Goldenhawk hissed and unsheathed his claws. I felt my fur bristle and I lashed my tail. Why is he in the forest? I heard a low growl and perked my ears up. He was here. I looked pass Blizzardclaw and saw Fang's blood red eyes in the shadows. "Dad," I yowled.

It was too late. Fang leapt out of the shadows and pinned Blizzardclaw. He bit down on his throat and I leapt at him. I tackled him off and pinned him. He growled but perked his ears up when he looked at me. "Snowstrike, get away from him," Goldenhawk hissed and I heard him running to us.

Fang's blood red eyes began changing back to amber. "Snow," he whispered. Goldenhawk pushed me away and lashed his claws at Fang. I clenched my teeth and stood up. Fang fought back weakly and glanced at me.

Glacierstone and Frozencloud ran to help Goldenhawk and I saw blood drip down from Fang's cut above his eye. Fang focused back to them and his eyes began turning blood red again. He hissed loudly and shoved all three of them away. I shook my head and stood still. I saw something in his eyes. Fear. Not anger or blood-thirst.

He hissed again and leapt at Frozencloud. He fights back like this because of fear. "Whiteheart, go get more cats," Frozencloud hissed and yowled when Fang bit down on his scruff and tossed him to the tree.

"Snowstrike," I heard Blizzardclaw and ran to him. I stood by him. He wasn't moving. "Dad," I said, suddenly breathless. I heard someone yowl and I looked up. Goldenhawk was leaning against a tree bleeding heavily.

I stepped over Blizzardclaw's body and sprinted to Fang. He turned to me and I leapt at him. I pinned him down. And he kicked my belly with his back legs, shoving me away. I was the only one fighting him now. Frozencloud, Goldenhawk, and Glacierstone were lying on the floor bleeding heavily.

Fang stood up and narrowed his blood red eyes at me. I growled and pulled myself to my paws breathlessly from the kick. He hissed and began running to me. "Fang," I murmured and took a step back. He leapt at me and tackled me down.

He pinned me and sunk his claws into my shoulder and pressed his free paw to my neck. He snarled and lashed his tail again. The red in his eyes grew darker and he pressed down harder. "Fang," I said again and found it hard to breath.

"Snowstrike," I heard Bluestorm yowl. Fang's eyes flashed in fear once again and he looked over his shoulder at the patrol that came in. Now's my chance. I knocked the side of his head with my paw as hard as I could and shoved him away.

I refused to unsheathe my claws. He hissed and backed away a little, looking at me and the patrol. I stood up and coughed. "Leave Fang," Icestar stepped forward and hissed. Fang's eyes flashed in fear and he hissed loudly. I padded over and stood in between the patrol and Fang.

I stared at Fang and his eyes landed on me. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm said. "Shh," I snapped and looked back at Fang. He shook his head and bared his teeth. "You need to leave," I growled slightly. He growled softly and backed away more.

His normal amber eyes returned and his gaze softened and he frowned at me. He looked away and sprinted away. I flattened my ears and padded over to Blizzardclaw's body. "N-No!" Bluestorm wailed and sprinted to me. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Goldenhawk and Glacierstone are still alive," Icestar said and looked over at Frozencloud. I perked my ears up and padded over to my old mentor. "We need a new deputy," she murmured and looked down. I sunk my claws into the snow underneath me, flattened my ears, and closed my eyes.

Why? I hissed and sprinted after Fang. "Snowstrike," Whiteheart called after me. I blindly sprinted through the Frost Forest following the direction Fang ran off to. "Fang," I yowled and continued running. "Snow?" I stopped running and looked around. He was sitting on a low branch.

"You killed them," I yowled and instantly began crying. He closed his eyes. "I know Snow, I'm not mouse-brained, I know what I did, I can still feel things when I'm blinded you know," he growled. "You could have stopped yourself," I growled and lashed my tail. He leapt down from the branch and landed neatly.

"You don't know how it feels, you wouldn't know," he yowled angrily. "Snowstrike," I flattened my ears when I heard Whiteheart. Fang looked in the direction I came from and bared his teeth. "Get your clan-mate away from me," he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed. "Unless you want her dead," he growled and unsheathed his claws.

I turned around and ran in the direction I came from. I bumped into Whiteheart along the way and she gasped. "Are you crazy," she growled. "Do you want to get yourself killed," she added. "Fang wouldn't do that," I murmured. "What," she tilted her head. "He wouldn't hurt me if he had a choice," I growled.

"But he did," she said and motioned to my shoulder. "He was blinded," I said. "By what," she said and looked around warily. "He wouldn't want me to tell you," I said and lashed my tail. "Snowstrike, we need to get back," Whiteheart said in fear and backed away a little.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang padding up to us slowly. I turned around and flattened my ears. He stopped walking and swayed his tail. We stared at each other in silence and his gaze softened to how it used to be when we would see each other.

I clenched my teeth and looked away. "You have to leave," I murmured. I looked up slightly and saw him nodding. "I'll see you again, one day," he said and smiled slightly. I cleared my throat and smiled. He turned around and began padding away.

"Snowstrike," Whiteheart murmured and I turned to her. "Do you love him," she said and lashed her tail. I nodded almost immediately and looked in the direction he went away. "He's right, one day you'll be together again," Whiteheart said and she was smiling. "Maybe that day can come sooner than you expect," she purred and licked her paw.

"We have to get back to camp, come on," she said and began padding away. I stood there silently. That day needs to come quicker. I purred slightly and began following her back to camp.

…

**Fang's pov**

"They should be leaving to the abandoned forest soon," Smoke said and I nodded. I paced inside the cave and lashed my tail. "Should we begin to prepare to go," I looked up and saw him smiling. "I thought you didn't want to go," I said.

"I'll go for you brother," he said and smirked. "We don't need anything, just rest. We'll leave tomorrow so we can find a den before they arrive," I said and nearly sprinted to my nest. "Alright, but you owe me for going with you," Smoke chuckled and curled up in his nest.

I curled up in my nest as well and chuckled. "Fine, fine, you get to choose the den over there, I know how much you hate this cave," I said and smirked. He snorted and curled his tail over his face. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Soon Snow, I'll see you again soon," I murmured sleepily and found myself asleep.

Soon.

…

**A/N: Well, I was listening to Say Something during writing this, almost cried. Idk why but ya. Anyways, on to the question of the day.**

**QOTD: *Again, forgot to do one of these* How do you think they will come together again?**

**Even though this chapter is not as sad as the last, it is shorter ): I am so sorry for typing such short chapters, but I keep getting distracted and I don't want a chapter to drag along with pointless info. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again peoples. Back with another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. Thanks to rainpool777 for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Tye Dye tail- **Good guess

**Rainpool777- **Thank you, here is an update

**Mossfire (guest) – **He's just looking out for his sister lol, but ya Bluestorm is somewhat of a mouse-brain. Well, nobody complains so far for the short chapters so yay. If you use the search thingy in fanfiction, there is four options I think; author/writer (the one you should use), story, forum, and community. If you don't search with the fanfiction thingy and just use google or whatever you use, it should still show me, so idk what the problem is lol. I'm not much of a computer specialist.

**BraveWolfScourge- **Bluestorm is just worried about them. What if they get caught, Snowstrike could get killed or something.

**Yay reviews! Thank you people (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

"Wake up," I groaned slightly and opened my eyes. "What," I snapped at Whiteheart, who was the one who woke me up. "In case you have forgotten, today is the day we have to leave," she said, faking anger. She smiled and nudged me again. I huffed and sat up.

"Come on, Specklefrost wants to give us orders on who to help out," Whiteheart said from outside and I quickly padded outside. What awaits us in the Abandoned Forest? I followed Whiteheart to Specklefrost. Frozencloud was killed by Fang, Specklefrost was chosen as the new deputy.

I closed my eyes and flattened my ears. We now only have six warriors and two queens. "Bluestorm and Cloudshadow, you will help Leafstone with the herbs," I heard Specklefrost and I sat by Whiteheart. Bluestorm and Cloudshadow both groaned at the same time and they began padding to Leafstone.

"Snowstrike, Whiteheart, Goldenhawk, and Glacierstone, you will help the kits and queens. Their safety is very important to the clan," Specklefrost said. I stood up and padded over to the nursery. Rainkit, Silverkit, and Stonekit were talking excitedly next to Iceflower and Midnightkit, Mosskit, and Cloverkit were running in small circles by Silversnow.

"Is everyone ready," Glacierstone spoke up first and made the kits stop. "Come on," Mosskit yowled excitedly and raced by us, the other kits following. I smiled slightly and padded outside. A cold wind blew by, as if wishing us a safe travel and a good bye.

I purred slightly and scented the air. I saw Icestar sitting near the entrance of camp with Specklefrost. She didn't seem excited or happy to leave. Midnightkit and Stonekit were talking excitedly about the travel. "Is everyone ready to go," Specklefrost yowled when Leafstone, Bluestorm, and Cloudshadow padded out of the medicine cat den with various herbs.

Everyone looked at each other; the kits squealed excitedly and ran around. "Then let us begin our travel," Icestar said, her hung still low. She took in a breath and raised her head, taking one last glance at the camp before leading us out.

We went around camp, leading us directly towards the Abandoned Forest. I let out a short breath and looked behind my shoulder, towards the mountains. "Come on Snowstrike," Mosskit squealed and ran ahead of me. I shook out my fur and ran after her.

We didn't stray too far from the group. I grabbed her by her scruff and skidded to a stop. She was giggling and I laughed through her scruff. I carried her back to the group and we all continued ahead.

….

_**Toadstar's pov**_

"Let us leave now," I yowled. We were going to meet up with Hailclan on the border with the Abandoned Forest. Sootear and Palestone helped Flowerpool with Echokit, Leopardkit, and Dovekit. Both Palestone and Duskcloud are going to be the first queens at the Abandoned Forest, and the kits will be the first born there.

"Toadstar," I heard Duskcloud call. I looked over my shoulder and saw her trotting up to me. She nuzzled me and purred. "Can I travel up here with you," she said and twined our tails together. I smiled and nuzzled her. "Of course you can," I purred and licked her ear.

Mudstorm, Shadestone, and Stripesky were helping Redflower with the herbs. "I thought you were supposed to help with the kits," I looked at Duskcloud. "I am, Palestone will tell me when it is my turn," she said and glanced behind her.

We traveled for a while in silence. The fog was thin and spaced out a lot, and trees were spread apart as well. I felt unguarded without the protection of the thick fog and bunched up trees. Everyone else did as well, because the kits were picked up by Flowerpool, Palestone, and Sootear, and everyone was coming closer together.

Duskcloud kept her ears perked and her fur was bristled up next to me. "I think we should stop and rest here for a while," I spoke up, making everyone jump slightly. "Duskcloud, Mudstorm, and Stripesky, you three go hunt, Palestone and Sootear, help me protect the kits, queens, and Redflower," Shadestone began giving orders to everyone.

I licked Duskcloud on the ear before she left with Stripesky and Mudstorm. Redflower sat by Flowerpool and the kits, who were ordered to stay close to their mother. "Toadstar, a quick word," Shadestone padded up to me. I nodded and we walked a little closer to a tree.

"Do you know if we are going the correct way," he said and sat down uneasily. "I am certain, the less fog and trees, the closer we are to the border, which is the Abandoned Thunderpath, then, we cross it, and we enter the Forest," I said and lashed my tail.

"If we begin moving again soon, we can make it to the border where Hailclan will be waiting for us by dawn tomorrow," I said before he can tell me anything else. He closed his mouth and nodded slightly. "This is a new experience for all of us, it will be a difficult finding enough space for a camp, and we also have to learn how to hunt prey in that forest," Shadestone said.

"I understand your concern for your kits, don't worry, everyone will be well-fed," I said reassuringly. He sighed and began padding over to Flowerpool. I stayed by the tree and leaned against it. If only Miststar was here, she will tell everyone it'll be ok, and they will believe her. It's been many moons since we heard or talked about the Abandoned Forest, and now we are moving there.

What will happen after we get settled there? Will we be able to kill Fang? Will we ever return to Fogclan? I closed my eyes and growled. I can't think about that, not with the clan counting on me.

I sighed and began padding over to Shadestone and the rest who stayed. I yawned and layed on my stomach. I began lazily licking my paws. I rested my head on my paws and sighed heavily.

I flicked my ears and the hunting patrol returned. Mudstorm had three pieces of prey, Stripesky had two, and Duskcloud had two as well. I sat down next to Duskcloud. I took a bite of the fish she brought and passed it to her.

She took a small bite and passed it back to me. "Here," I said. She looked at me with concern. "You need it more," I purred and touched my nose to her belly. "Take one more bite," she said. I sighed and took a bite. She smiled and began eating the rest.

I licked my lips and looked at the clan. The kits were playing around near Flowerpool and Shadestone who were eating a toad. I yawned and nuzzled Duskcloud. She layed on her side next to me and purred.

"Everyone is ready to continue Toadstar," Shadestone padded up to me a little while later. I nudged Duskcloud and sat up. She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Come on," I licked her ear and nuzzled her. She sighed and sat up shaking out her fur.

I licked her cheek and stood up stretching. "Let us continue then," I spoke loudly. Duskcloud stood up and brushed next to me. I twined our tails together and we continued our journey to the Abandoned Forest.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

"This seems like a good place," Smoke said and poked his head out of some leaves. "You expect me to climb up there just to sleep every day," I said and smirked. We ran the whole way here, but we were still full of energy.

"Yes I do, you said I could pick the den when we come here," he smirked back and backed up into the leaves again. I sighed and began climbing up the tree. This was one thing I was terrible at. I was afraid of heights, but I tried not to show it. I made it up to our new den and let out a quiet shaky breath.

"See, a good place," Smoke purred and sat down. The branches were so close together, I couldn't see the ground just by looking down. "Ya, i-its fine," I couldn't keep the stutter out of my voice. "You alright?" Smoke tilted his head and stopped purring. "I'm fine," I said and cleared my throat.

"Well, what do you think then," he said and looked around. "I said its fine," I chuckled and licked my paw. "Alright, now we wait for the clan cats, then we can find Snowstrike," Smoke said and stretched. "Snow," I muttered. "What," he looked up.

"Her name is Snow, not Snowstrike," I growled. "She's in a clan, remember, that's what got us into this mess," he said. "You followed me here, you didn't have to come," I growled and lashed my tail. "I know," he muttered and rested his head on his paws. "Don't go blind on me," he chuckled and yawned.

I snorted and padded closer to the leaves surrounding us. I poked my head through and looked around. I scented the air. They're not here yet. When will I find Snow? What if they find my scent first? "You have all day tomorrow, go to sleep," Smoke murmured and I saw him curl up.

I tucked my paws underneath me and stared through the leaves above us at the moon. I will see her soon. Now I just have to wait.

I just need to wait for my love to return to me.

…

**A/N: Yay a new chapter. I really don't know what to talk about here.**

**QOTD- What will you do if I accidently delete this story or if I decide to stop my stories? (Not saying I would, I'll kill myself before you guys have the chance to lol, just want to know what'll happen)**

**Please review and favorite and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreation14 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello again everybody. Here is another chapter to Nothing but a Monster. If you have time after reading this, please check out Stolen, my other story. **

**Reviews**

**Guest- **Just wondering what you guys would do, I will continue (:

**CandyHeart13 (guest) – **Just wondering, no, he wouldn't catnap Snowstrike

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **Wow, wouldn't want your kindle broken (:

**Blackclaw57- **Just wondering

**Mossfire (guest) – **Mosskit is more of the playful kit, Lol, don't want you to get in trouble

**CherryBlaze of Breezeclan- **Well, obviously I would tell you guys if I plan on stopping, but that'll never happen. I will find some way to upload at least one chapter. Here is another chapter

**Stardust (guest) – Don't worry, I won't**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

It was early dawn the next day. We were at the Abandoned Thunderpath. The usual black and grey on an active Thunderpath was gone, it was now a dusty brown. I sat behind Midnightkit and Mosskit, who were sleepily sitting down. If a strong wind blew by, it would probably knock them down. I purred and nudged both of them gently, making them jump.

We need to wait for Fogclan. I looked over at Whiteheart, who was talking with Bluestorm. He looked at me and he met my glare. It's his fault why I can't meet Fang. He looked away and continued talking with Whiteheart. 

I heard a yowl and everyone whipped around to look towards the Fogclan Forest. Icestar stood up and padded to the front of the Hailclan cats. "Greetings Toadsplash," Icestar bowed her head.

"It's Toadstar," he said and swayed his tail. The Fogclan cats came closer together and Specklefrost padded beside Icestar. "My deputy is Shadestone," Toadstar flicked his tail to a black tom with dark grey paws. His green eyes shined with concern and wariness. "Let us cross," Toadstar began padding pass us towards the edge of the Thunderpath. In a few moments, the two clans were in a big group.

I picked up Mosskit and Midnightkit by their scruff and began padding beside Cloudshadow and a black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes. Toadstar was next to her, their tails twined. Everyone lined up along the Thunderpath and I tightened my grip on the kits.

Nobody moved. I knew we weren't frightened by the Thunderpath, we were afraid of leaving our old homes. The Abandoned Forest was on the other side.

Fang could be there now. I looked towards the forest and flicked my tail. I took a step forward and felt the dusty, yet cold and hard Thunderpath. I looked down at my paws and continued padding to the other side. My paws finally touched the soft, dew-covered grass. I turned around and sat down. I put Midnightkit and Mosskit on the ground. They stood by me and I curled my tail around them.

Leafstone nudged herself to the front of the group and padded across the Thunderpath, sitting next to me. She glanced at me and smiled. I smiled and looked across as well. Toadstar and the black she-cat began padding across.

It took a while for everyone to cross the Thunderpath. Icestar was the last one. "We need to find a place that will be our new camp," Toadstar said and was the first to enter the forest. I padded alongside Whiteheart, Silversnow and Iceflower gathered their kits with the kits from Fogclan.

Flowerpool was the only queen who had kits, two other cats were expecting. We continued padding along until we found a big meadow. I scented the air and I smiled. I scented Fang. I was the only one, because everyone else began gathering bramble bushes and fallen logs. I sighed and helped Cloudshadow, Goldenhawk, and two other cats from Fogclan push a log for the barrier of camp.

Toadstar and Icestar began padding around the meadow, looking for perfect places for the dens. "Mudstorm and Stripesky, go put our scent around the forest, we want the foxes ad badgers to know we are here," Toadstar yowled.

"Snowstrike and Cloudshadow, you go as well," Icestar yowled. I groaned slightly and padded to the two Fogclan cats, who were sitting by Toadstar. Cloudshadow caught up with me and I looked at Mudstorm and Stripeksy. Mudstorm looked similar to Toadstar, but he was just dark brown. He had stormy blue eyes.

Stripesky was a dark grey she-cat with a black stripe from her nose to the base of her tail. She had sky blue eyes. "Let's go," Mudstorm said. "Who put you in charge," Cloudshadow grumbled and padded ahead of us. "He's always like that," I said to the Fogclan cats before following them.

"We should maybe split up; we will cover more ground that way. Or do you have another smart idea," Mudstorm smirked and I chuckled. "I'm only controlling myself for the sake of the clan," Cloudshadow growled before storming off. "He seems nice," Mudstorm chuckled before padding away into the bushes. I padded through the bushes with my ears perked and claws slightly unsheathed.

I rolled around on a small patch of grass and rubbed my head slightly on a tree. I padded up a hill and saw that the land was split by a river. "Guess this will be the border," I murmured and walked alongside the river's edge. The water was a clear blue; I saw big and small fish swim slowly against the currents.

I sat by the river and unsheathed my claws. I lashed my paw into the water, I missed the fish. I tilted my head. It's different than hunting at the Frozen Pond. I growled and flattened my ears. We need to learn how to hunt quickly if we want to survive here.

It took a while for me to finally catch one big carp. I picked it up and began padding along the river again. I turned around and began padding deeper into the forest. I stopped by a huge oak tree. These were common in the Frost Forest, but I never saw them with their leaves, since it snowed all the time at the Snowy Tundra.

I stared up at the tree and saw a brown bird with big eyes on a branch. An Owl. I buried my carp and slowly made my way up the tree. I was out of breath when I was half way there. I'm scared of heights. I sunk my claws into the branch I was sitting on and looked up. Only a little higher.

The owl looked down and hooted. I narrowed my eyes and leapt onto the next branch. It stretched out its wings and began cleaning them, occasionally looking down at me. It would probably fly away when I pounce on it. I leapt to a different branch, one on the other side of the tree. The owl was out of my sight, but I was also out of sight of the owl.

I lashed my tail and continued climbing up. I was near the top and I looked around the tree. The owl was on the same branch, but on the other side. I began making my way to the other side of the tree. Unfortunately, a twig snapped below the branch I leapt on, making the owl fly away.

I growled and quickly made my way down. I slipped off one branch and tumbled down, landing roughly on my belly on the branch below. I groaned and sunk my claws into the branch. I stared at the ground, my eyes wide. I could have continued falling down. I shakily stood up on the branch and began making my way down, slower this time.

I leapt onto the ground and sighed heavily. "Are you ok," I looked up at a familiar voice. He's here. Fang sat on the only patch of grass around the clearing, a warm smile on his face, but slight concern in his amber eyes. "Fang," I said out of breath and shakily.

"I told you I'll be here," he purred deeply and stood up. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest and neck. He licked the top of my head and curled his tail around me. I sat down and he took a deep breath in. His comforting scent surrounded me and I purred loudly.

"Let me ask again," he whispered, "are you ok?" I nodded against his chest and lifted my head, looking into his eyes. He smiled and licked my cheek. "That's good," he purred and buried his nose in the side of my neck. I purred and curled my tail around his. He moved his tail and entwined it with mine.

"I missed you," he said, his breath hitting the side of my neck. It was still cold here, but not as cold as in the Snowy Tundra. "I missed you too," I purred. I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to cry. We sat I silence, sitting close to each other, for a while. I was surprised nobody came looking for me.

This was perfect. "How was your journey here," he lifted his head and stared at me. "It was fine, not as exciting as I thought it'll be," I smiled and he leaned in, touching his nose to mine gently. I purred and stared back at his eyes, he did the same. "We can meet here, in this clearing," he said after a while.

I nodded and looked down at our paws. "I love you Snow," he whispered in my ear before nuzzling me. "I love you too," I purred and nuzzled him back.

"You have to go back to your clan, will you be here tonight," he said and began slowly uncurling our tails. I nodded and flicked my tail away from his. He chuckled and licked my ear. "It will be a while until they discover my scent, there are a lot of foxes here, so my scent should be pretty tough to find, I know how to hide it," he smiled and I stood up.

I dug up my carp and picked it up. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered in my ear before giving my cheek a quick lick and trotting away. I smiled through the carp and began padding back to camp. I need to get rid of his scent off me. The river.

I nodded to myself and ran back to the river. I placed my carp down and went to the shallow part of the river. The small waves washed up my leg and I crouched in the water, rolling in the fresh water. I stood up after a while and began grooming the water off my fur. It was a little past Sunhigh when I finally made it back to the group.

The new camp was nearly complete, just the med-cat den was needed. A hole was dug up by, what I guess is the apprentices den, for the fresh-kill pile. "Perfect Snowstrike, you'll be the first one to add to the fresh-kill pile," Icestar padded up to me and smiled. I nodded and dropped my carp on the fresh-kill pile.

"Where is everyone," I padded up to Whiteheart, who was beginning to make the med-cat den along with Bluestorm, Leafstone, Goldenhawk, and three cats from Fogclan. "Either hunting or getting more bushes, twigs, logs, or fallen leaves for the barrier of camp," she said and nodded to Leafstone.

"Icestar said if you have nothing to do, to go help hunt and collect herbs," Whiteheart turned to me. "I'll go with you, we can get some herbs, Leafstone told me which ones she needs," she added and began padding to the entrance. I quickly followed her. The camp was protected by thorn bushes, leaves, logs, and branches.

"Do you think this new place is good for us," she asked suddenly while we were collecting poppy seeds. "It could be," I murmured and shook out my fur. She sighed and wrapped the poppy seeds in a bundle of leaves. "I want to go back," she said when we began walking back.

"You have to give this new place time," I said and flicked my tail. "You know you want to go back to see Fang," she murmured and looked at me. Should I tell her? No. "I know," I said and cleared my throat. She rolled her eyes and padded ahead of me. She was mad. We entered the camp and she padded away to Leafstone and the Fogclan medicine cat, Redflower.

They were talking about different types of herbs, and which ones they really needed. I growled slightly and padded over to the other warriors, the fresh-kill pile was a little more than half-way full. I laid on my side, exhausted like everyone else. The kits and queens went to the new nursery den and I smiled when I saw all of them playing with the Fogclan kits.

The leaders den was a hollowed out tree that was still standing. The two leaders padded out of the tree and leapt up the branches. They both ended up on a big branch and padded closer to the edge. Icestar sat down and Toadstar stayed standing.

"Cats of both clans, gather around for a clan meeting," Toadstar yowled. He nodded to Icestar, who stood up and padded up next to him. He backed away a little and looked at everyone. "These next few days will be tough as we get used to our new home," she yowled just as loud as Toadstar.

"Since we are here together, we have decided to take forth a new name for our combined clans," Toadstar added. Everyone looked up at them and I looked around. "We have decided to call our new clan, Stormclan," Icestar yowled and everyone began cheering and chanting the new clan name.

I stayed quiet. Even with the new name, the two clans will always be separate. I lashed my tail and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Everyone had at least one or two pieces of prey. I sat alone eating a rabbit. "Hello," I looked up to see my brother. "Go away Bluestorm," I growled and took a bite.

"Why are you mad at me," he said and laid on his belly in front of me. I narrowed my eyes. "Who have you told about me and Fang," I said quietly, only loud enough for him to hear. "I only told Cloudshadow," he said. "You're lying to me, you told Whiteheart," I snarled and smoothed down my fur when Mudstorm and Stripesky looked over at me.

I stood up and lashed my tail. "Just stay away from me Bluestorm," I said firmly and picked up my half-eaten rabbit. I padded over to the warriors den and laid on a nest closest to the entrance. The senior warriors will get to choose the nest's at the back of the den.

I finished my rabbit inside here and I looked outside. Goldenhawk and Cloudshadow were talking with most of the Fogclan cats. I only recognized Mudstorm. The Fogclan deputy, Shadestone, padded into the warriors den.

"I thought I'll be the only one in here," he chuckled and chose a nest near the entrance, but closer to the middle than mine. "Daddy," I looked outside and saw three kits running towards the warriors den. "Are those yours," I said and looked at him. He nodded and smiled. "My brother thought I was too young to have kits, but hey, I'm a warrior, not an apprentice," he chuckled and the kits ran inside.

"There you are," the only tom squealed and leapt at Shadestone. "Kits, introduce yourselves to the Hailclan warrior," Shadestone and nudged the tom slightly. "I'm Dovekit," a silver she-cat sat in front of my nest. "I'm Leopardkit," the biggest she-cat with golden brown fur sat next to Dovekit.

The only tom hesitantly sat next to his sisters. "I'm Echokit," he said hesitantly. He had only grey fur. Leopardkit and Dovekit had green eyes, Echokit had yellow eyes. "Nice to meet you, I am Snowstrike," I said and flicked my tail. They giggled and ran back to Shadestone.

"Alright come on, Flowerpool is probably worried about you three, say goodbye to Snowstrike," Shadestone said and sat up a while later. "Bye Snowstrike," they all said in unison and ran outside ahead of Shadestone.

I sighed and rested my head on my paws. I looked outside and saw Whiteheart and Bluestorm padding to the warriors den. I groaned and shifted around, so my back was facing the entrance. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, pretending to sleep.

"If you had let Foxlight be with her, she would have never been with that monster," Whiteheart said and Bluestorm sighed. I curled my tail around me. "I know, but honestly, I think Fang is better than Foxlight," Bluestorm growled. "You are really comparing a clan-mate to that monster," Whiteheart said.

I flattened my ears and unsheathed my claws. "That day I found out, he truly seemed sorry for killing Whiteleaf, he seemed scared," Bluestorm said and I sheathed my claws. "He could be lying, he will turn Snowstrike into a monster as well," Whiteheart said. That's enough. I stood up and snarled. "He isn't a monster," I narrowed my eyes at Whiteheart.

"Stop calling him that, you don't know what causes him to attack," I snarled and unsheathed my claws. "Oh and you do," she narrowed her eyes. "Yes I do," I lashed my tail and Bluestorm stood between us. "Stop it," he said and looked outside. "Somebody could have heard you," Bluestorm lowered his voice and looked at me.

"Let them know," I snarled. "Because of you, they'll find out sooner or later," I glared at him. He stayed silent and so did Whiteheart. I flattened my fur and sheathed my claws when I heard someone coming. Almost all the warriors padded inside, each going around looking for a nest. I sat down and closed my eyes.

"I'll be back," I said quietly to Bluestorm, who was the only other one awake by the time I was going to see Fang. "Where are you going," he said and lifted his head. "I need you to not tell anyone, if someone finds out, I will kill you," I said and looked around. I went close to his ear.

"I'm going to see Fang," I whispered and backed away a little. "He's here," Bluestorm whispered, shocked. I nodded. "Don't tell anyone," I snapped. He sighed. "Fine," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "I promise you I will not tell anyone unless you say it's ok," he added.

I gave a small nod before padding outside into the empty camp. Nobody was standing guard, since there were at least two or three warriors in every den besides the warriors den. I ran out of camp and ran through the forest. I was at the river in a few short moments and I began trotting towards the clearing I was supposed to meet Fang.

I entered the clearing and looked around warily. I sat by the big tree and looked around. I was pinned down on my back and I looked up. "Glad you could make it," Fang whispered in my ear. I laughed slightly and nudged him off. He nuzzled me and I purred loudly.

"Did I hurt you," he chuckled. I shook my head and licked his cheek. "This tree is hollowed out at the roots, come here," he said and flicked his tail for me to follow. We circled the tree and showed mean entrance to a den. "After you," he purred and flicked his tail. I brushed pass him and entered the den. The tree was surprisingly spacious and very hollow in the inside. "What do you think," he tilted his head and smiled.

Near the tree bark on the ground, small flowers were sprouting. There was a hole higher up where moonlight poured inside, lighting up the den. "It's perfect," I purred and looked over at him. "Good, it was by luck that I found it," he chuckled and nuzzled me.

I sighed and leaned against him. "Did you come alone," I looked at him. "No, Smoke came along," he said and made me lay on my side. He began grooming my fur down. He began licking gently behind my ear and I purred. I sighed and yawned soon after.

"You don't sleep before coming here do you," he chuckled and licked my neck. "It'll be a little weird if I slept during the day, I do have stuff to do you know," I looked at him and smiled. "You're right," he purred and licked my cheek. He curled up next to me and wrapped his leg around me. He buried his nose into my shoulder and nuzzled me.

"I love you Snow," he purred and twined our tails together. I scooted closer to him and sighed. I felt breathless suddenly and I smiled. He licked my cheek and I purred. "Let's see how long it'll take your clan to find out I am here," he purred quietly in my ear.

I hope they will never find out. Was it a mistake telling Bluestorm?

…

**A/N: YAY! FangXSnow is back again! 3 I couldn't keep them away forever.**

**QOTD: Do you think Bluestorm really believes that Fang was a better choice for Snowstrike than Foxlight? Or do you think he was just saying that.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite. Did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was cute. Please check out Mismatched Cure and Stolen. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am not dead people. The computer that I use recently got a virus, and then we went to go to this place where they will remove it, and the next day it broke. Lol, so my parents were being stubborn and not buying me a new one, until today. So, I will have regular updates again and I will continue this story. Thanks to Fallowfire and Slivered Lights for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Warrior Fan (guest) – **Here is more, sorry for the long wait.

**Guest- **Hello

**MidnightAuraKitty- **Here is an update, sorry for the long wait

**Sagefire (guest) – **Yay

**Toxic da cat (guest) – **Thank you

**Insert Name Here (guest) – **Did what

**Thanks for the reviews guys; again, I am super sorry for not uploading or telling you guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER (FINALLY)**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

I opened my eyes the next day to the rays of sunlight entering from the hole near the top of the tree. I blinked the sleep away and lifted my head slightly. I looked behind me and saw Fang still asleep. I purred slightly and sat up quietly. He groaned slightly and shifted around. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Good morning," I purred and liked his cheek.

He yawned and smiled. "Good morning," he said and sat up. "Are you hungry," he asked and looked at me. I shook my head slightly and nuzzled him. He purred and twined our tails together. We stayed sitting in silence for a while. I sighed and looked towards the entrance. "I need to get back to camp," I murmured and looked at him. He nodded slightly and stood up. He stretched and let out a yawn. He brushed pass me and went outside.

I followed and blinked repeatedly because of the sunlight. "Will you be here tonight," he looked at me. My eyes adjusted to the light and I nodded. He padded up to me and touched noses with me. I smiled and he nuzzled me. "I'll see you tonight," he purred in my ear and began walking towards the bushes.

I began cleaning my fur, getting his scent off me. I was almost done when I saw the bushes in front of me rustle slightly. I stopped mid-lick and looked up. I sat up straight and curled my tail over my paws. "Snowstrike, what are you doing here," Cloudshadow poked his head out of the bushes and narrowed his eyes. "I went out for a night walk and decided to rest here," I said and stood up.

He narrowed his eyes and sat out of the bush. "We have a clan to take care of," I growled and shoved past him and began trotting back to camp. I heard him following behind me. We ran into a patrol. "Where were you two," Goldenhawk snarled from behind Shadestone. "Just checking the borders," Cloudshadow spoke up and I looked at him.

"Alright, get back to camp, I'm sure you have something to do," Shadestone said and continued leading the patrol. I nodded and we continued padding back. "You welcome," Cloudshadow said and looked at me. I stayed silent. "I'm not mouse-brained, you were out there for another reason, just don't let anyone else find out," he said quietly and padded ahead of me. We entered camp and I padded straight to Specklefrost, who was outside the warriors.

I slowed down when I saw Whiteheart and Bluestorm sharing tongues by the warriors den. "Specklefrost, is there anything that I can do," I said, ignoring the glare that Whiteheart was giving me. "Not at the moment, but you can lead the next hunting patrol with Glacierstone," she said. "When the other patrol returns, then you may go," she said and began padding over to Icestar.

A Fogclan she-cat padded past me and froze slightly. She turned to me and I stared back. She looked around and began trotting to another Fogclan cat. "I need to learn everyone's names, want to join me Snowstrike," my thoughts were interrupted by Bluestorm. I nodded slightly and we began padding to a small group of Fogclan cats.

"Hello," Bluestorm greeted three Fogclan cats. The she-cat who froze by me was one of them. "I'm Bluestorm and this is Snowstrike," Bluestorm continued. "Duskcloud," she spoke up and looked away from me. "This is Palestone and her mate, Sootear," Duskcloud introduced the other cats.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Bluestorm said and nodded to me. I followed him to another group of Fogclan cats. We met all the cats of Fogclan; I just need to remember who was who. I took the hunting patrol out; Glacierstone was busy taking care of his kits.

I buried the squirrel I caught and scented the air. I heard the distant yowl of one of my clan mates and I perked my ears up. I began sprinting to where I heard the yowl. Mudstorm ran into me along the way and we ran the rest of the way. We ran into a clearing and I growled. A fox was standing over Goldenhawk, its teeth pulled back into a snarl.

I hissed loudly and unsheathed my claws. It closed its mouth and looked over at me. Goldenhawk stood up and slashed his claws at the bottom of the fox's muzzle before running to us. "Go get more cats, hurry," Mudstorm said to Goldenhawk, who had a grateful look and began running to camp.

Mudstorm crouched down and lashed his tail. I did the same and sprinted to the fox. It growled and ran to me as well. I hissed and leapt at it. It tried biting down on my tail, but I bit its ear, making it yelp. Mudstorm slashed his claws at its muzzle and I slashed my claws behind its head. It stood on its hind legs and slammed down, crushing Mudstorm's tail underneath one of its paws.

I snarled and bit down behind its neck. It yelped and backed away a little before shaking itself. I was tossed off and hit my side against a tree. I heard a low snarl and saw something run pass the fox's muzzle. The fox let out a yelp and I saw blood dripping down its muzzle. I perked my ears up and saw the figure leap at the fox's side, making it stumble a little.

I stood up and ran to the fox. The figure disappeared and it as only Mudstorm and I. The fox whimpered and backed up near the bushes. The bushes rustled and Goldenhawk's patrol leapt onto the fox. The fox yelped loudly and tried shaking off the cats on its back. The cats on the fox leapt off and we made a circle around the fox. It snarled and looked around. We all hissed at the same time and the fox lowered its head a little. We made a small exit for it and it sprinted away.

Mudstorm let out a yowl and everyone began cheering. I smiled and looked around at the bushes. Fang's amber eyes were barely noticeable in the bushes and I quietly padded to them. I entered the bush and he nuzzled me slightly. I purred quietly and licked his cheek. "Thanks for helping us," I purred in his ear and he smiled. "Snowstrike," I flattened my ears and he nodded. He carefully backed out of the bush and sprinted away. I gave my fur a couple of licks and padded out of the bush.

"Just checking to see if the fox left," I said to Cloudshadow, who was the one who called me. "Let's go," Specklefrost began leading us back to camp. I ran to the spot where I buried my squirrel and ran back to camp.

I bumped into Whiteheart at the entrance of camp and she narrowed her eyes slightly. I padded around her and made my way to the fresh-kill pile. "Was anyone injured," Bluestorm was eating a bird nearby. I bit into my fish and looked at him. "Goldenhawk," I said after swallowing the meat and took another bite. "Hey," I heard Bluestorm purr and I glanced up. Whiteheart nuzzled him and I heard them purring.

I began licking my paws and looked around camp. Duskcloud and Palestone moved to the nursery this morning, that's what Bluestorm told me. "I'm expecting kits," I stopped licking my paws and looked at Whiteheart. Bluestorm smiled widely and nuzzled her. I flicked my ear and stared at them.

Whiteheart smiled and purred loudly. "Congratulations," I murmured to them and rested my head on my paws. Whiteheart looked over at me and smiled slightly. "I'm going to see if Goldenhawk is ok," I said and quickly padded away. Could our friendship be the same as it was before Fang? I sighed slightly and entered the med-cat den.

Both Redflower and Leafstone were taking turns looking over Goldenhawk. He was asleep, his flanks were moving slowly. "Is he ok," I asked and sat by the entrance. "Yes," Redflower said after a while and the two medicine cats turned to their herbs. Leafstone looked happy to have company, especially another med-cat. I smiled and looked at Goldenhawk.

I shook out my fur and padded outside. The kits were running around camp play-fighting. I smiled slightly and padded over to the warriors den. I entered the den and padded to my nest. I sat down and curled up. Whiteheart and Bluestorm entered the den a little while later. I sighed and curled my tail over myself.

I fell asleep soon after, waiting for night to come so I can go meet Fang again. How long will we go unnoticed by the clan?

…

**A/N: Hope this was a good enough chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Oh ya. Whiteheart is expecting kits! That means I will need kit names. I will accept maybe two or three. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again peoples. Here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. Thanks to KittypowerFTW, WishieStarlight, The Age of Awesomeness, and kramer53 for following and adding this story as a favorite. Allegiances will be in the beginning.**

_**Reviews**_

**Warrior Fan (guest) – **Here is an update and thank you (:

**Seaflower (guest) – **I am happy I'm back as well

**WishieStarlight- **Thanks for the kit submission

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Thanks, here is an update

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **Thanks for the kit submission

**Sagefire (guest) – **Thanks for the kit submission, I'll try to

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Stormclan**_

**Leaders: Icestar- **pure white furred she-cat with a grey tail tip, icy blue eyes

**Toadstar- **dark brown tom with a black splash on chest, teal eyes

**Deputies: Specklefrost- **dark grey she-cat with black speckles on back, icy blue eyes

**Shadestone- **black furred tom with dark grey paws, green eyes

**Med-cat's: Leafstone- **dark grey she-cat, leafy green eyes

**Redflower- **red brown tabby she-cat, orange eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Goldenhawk- **golden brown tom with white flanks, yellow eyes

**Glacierstone- **big, white furred tom with dark grey paws and underbelly, green eyes

**Cloudshadow- **fluffy, black furred tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

**Snowstrike- **white furred she-cat with a grey stripe along spine, blue-green eyes

**Bluestorm- **blue-grey tom, stormy blue eyes

**Mudstorm- **dark brown tom, stormy blue eyes

**Sootear- **dark grey (almost black) tom with black ear tips, green eyes

**Stripesky- **dark grey she-cat with a black stripe from nose to lower back, sky blue eyes

_**Queens**_

**Silversnow- **silver furred she-cat with white paws and underbelly, green eyes (Kits with **Glacierstone**: **Cloverkit- **light brown tabby she-kit, bright green eyes

**Mosskit- **brown she-kit with a plumy tail, bright green eyes

**Midnightkit- **black furred she-kit with white speckles, purple eyes)

**Iceflower- **white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly, dark blue eyes (Kits with **Stonedrop**: **Stonekit- **grey tabby tom with dark stripes, yellow eyes

**Silverkit- **small, silver she-kit, deep blue eyes

**Rainkit- **pale blue-grey tom with yellow eyes)

**Flowerpool- **dark grey she-cat with a white patch on lower back, blue eyes (Kits with **Shadestone: Dovekit- **light silver furred she-kit with white paws, green eyes

**Echokit- **grey furred tom, yellow eyes

**Leopardkit- **golden furred she-kit, green eyes)

**Duskcloud- **black furred she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes (expecting kits with **Toadstar**)

**Palestone- **pale grey she-cat, green eyes (expecting kits with **Sootear**)

**Whiteheart- **white she-cat with dark grey chest, blue eyes (expecting kits with **Bluestorm**)

_**Streamclan**_

**Leader: Spottedstar- **light brown tom with black spots all over, yellow eyes

**Deputy: Riverfang- **blue-grey tom, green eyes

**Med-cat: Rosestep- **red brown she-cat with darker red-brown paws, green eyes

_**Warriors**_

**Redwing- **red brown she-cat with white flanks, bright yellow eyes

**Bluespark- **blue-grey tom, yellow eyes

**Pebblewing- **light grey tom with darker grey spots, white flanks, blue eyes

**Silverspot- **silver grey she-cat with darker silver sot on right, green eyes

**Stormrain- **dark grey tom, rainy blue eyes

_**Queens**_

**Willowcreek- **dark brown she-cat with white dots on lower back, blue eyes (kits with **Pebblewing**: **Otterkit- **light brown tom, yellow eyes

**Marshkit- **blue-grey tabby tom, blackish-green eyes)

**Rosethorn- **cream furred she-cat, blue eyes (kits with **Stormrain: Silverkit- **silver furred she-kit, pale blue eyes)

**Goldenlight- **golden brown she-cat, yellow eyes (kits with **Bluespark: Emberkit- **amber brown she-kit with dark yellow eyes)

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

"Be careful Snowstrike," Glacierstone said on my way out of camp. I told him I was going for a walk. I purred slightly and raced to the clearing where I met with Fang. I slowed down to a walk and entered the clearing. I kept my ears perked and swayed my tail. I walked over to the tree and sat down, leaning against it. I licked my paw and began grooming down my fur. It was silent.

I glanced up at the moon and sighed. The bushes rustled and Fang stumbled out of them. He was wounded. I stood up and padded over to him. "Hey," he said panting heavily. "What happened," I said and looked at his wounds. "I was attacked by Streamclan," he murmured and leaned against the tree. I licked his cheek and flicked my tail.

"Stay here," I whispered and padded into the bushes. I quickly came back with cobwebs and poppy seeds. I also brought herbs that will make a poultice. I chewed up a poultice and had him lay on his side. "What were you doing in Streamclan," I asked while licking some blood off his fur. "I wasn't in Streamclan, they went to Hailclan, they took over the territory," he murmured. He growled slightly when I added the poultice on his wounds.

I stopped applying the poultice and frowned. "Well, I don't know if we are ever going back," I said and continued adding the poultice. He gritted his teeth and looked at me. I smiled slightly and leaned down, making my nose touch his. He purred and nuzzled me. "I need to finish with your wounds," I said quietly when he made me lay next to him.

"They don't hurt," he rested his head on the ground next to my head. "Still," I said and licked his cheek before sitting back up. I added the cobwebs and passed him a poppy seed. "I don't need one," he said and nosed it away. I smiled and he chuckled. He cleared his throat slightly and sat up.

He nuzzled me and I sat next to him. We both leaned aginst the tree and I rested my head on his shoulder slightly. He curled his tail around me and I scooted closer. "Anything new with your clan," he murmured and I glanced up at him. "Well, Whiteheart is expecting my brother's kits," I said and purred slightly when he licked my ear.

"That's good," he whispered and I looked up at him. "How's your brother doing," I asked and he shrugged slightly. "Same as always," he chuckled and licked my cheek. I smiled and twined my tails with his. "Come on, it's getting darker," he whispered and stood up. I stood up as well and we walked around the tree to the entrance of the den.

He struggled to enter the den, but managed anyway. I nuzzled him softly and he purred. "Just because I am wounded doesn't mean I am weaker than before," he purred in my ear and pinned me down softly. I giggled slightly and he nuzzled me. He pulled away a little and smiled. I smiled back and stared up at him. He stared back down at me and let me up. I shifted onto my side and he laid down next to me, facing me.

"I love you," I said and he purred slightly. "I love you to," he purred louder and twined our tails together. I scooted closer to him and rested my head against his chest. He licked the back of my neck and wrapped his front paws around me. I stared at our twined tails; his black furred tail and my white one. It could be like this every day, not having to hide away from the clan

But I will have to leave the clan. Should I?

…

**A/N: I just love writing these scenes with her and Fang. Please review, favorite, and follow. **

**QOTD: Should she leave the clan to be with Fang? **

**If you don't like the lovey-dovey scenes, then I am sorry. I won't stop them XD Anyways, review, favorite, follow. Thank you and peace out. (P.S: Sorry for the short chapter): )**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello again everybody, here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. I am sorry last chapter was short, but I had to put the allegiances in it, so ya. Thanks to TheFanfictionMaster for following this story.**

_**Reviews**_

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **Maybe

**LeafWishes- **Here is another chapter, thank you

**Frostdawn- **I know right

**Rainpool777- **Yep

**The Age of Awesomeness- **I'll try, but I can't always write super long chapters because either I run out of ideas for that chapter or someone bugs me for using my laptop too much

**MidnightAuraKitty- **But what if she isn't exiled (;

**DarkWolfScourge (guest) – **I love them too, I'm still thinking about it lol

**Toxic da Cat (guest) – **Thanks for the idea's

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, we are up to 89 reviews… Awesome! Thank you for reviewing everyone.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

"Good morning my love," I flicked my ear and opened my eyes when Fang whispered in my ear. "Good morning," I purred slightly and looked up at him. He raised his head and let out a yawn. I stretched and looked down at our still twined tails.

I uncurled my tail from his and reached up to nuzzle him. He licked my ear and nuzzled me. "Are your wounds ok," I murmured and glanced at the cobwebs. He licked the side of my muzzled and I looked at him. "You don't need to worry so much," he purred softly and stood up. I made my way outside and shivered slightly at the cold, windy air. Since we left Hailclan territory, my fur has been getting thinner.

"Looks like it'll be a cold day today," Fang murmured and shook out his puffed out fur. I lashed my tail and padded closer to him. He turned his head to face me and touched his nose to mine. I purred and nuzzled him. "Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt again," I murmured and he purred. "I love you," he purred. "I love you too, will I see you tonight," I smiled and he gave a small nod.

"See you tonight," he licked between my ears and brushed pass me. I watched him leave the clearing and I sighed. I breathed in the cold morning air and I began grooming my fur. I kept my ears perked and shook out my fur. I stretched out my legs before trotting back to camp. I flicked my ears and scented the air slightly. The leaves on the trees rustled loudly in the wind. Many of them fell off and swirled down to the forest floor.

I stepped over a log and saw many of the orange, fallen leaves in piles. I swayed my tail and trotted faster back to camp when I saw the sun rising. I slipped through the camp entrance and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. "Hi Snowstrike," I turned around with a plump mouse in my jaws. Cloudshadow flicked his tail and flicked his ear. The wind made his fur blow in one direction.

"Hi," I mumbled warily through the mouse and padded over to a patch of sunlight. He followed me. "Where were you last night," he said. I looked up, surprised not to see his eyes narrowed or hostile. I flicked my ear and bit into the mouse. "Walking," I said and took another bite. "All night," he tilted his head and I glanced up. He was looking around and I shook my head.

"Why does it matter to you," I said and narrowed my eyes slightly. "Don't forget what I said Snowstrike," he hissed and stalked away. Why was he looking out for me now? I took one last bite of the mouse before padding over to the nursery. Flowerpool's kits were play-fighting with Silversnow and Iceflower's kits. Echokit was pinned down by Mosskit; Leopardkit was trying to pin down both Stonekit and Rainkit; Dovekit was running and ducking underneath the other kits.

Duskcloud and Palestone were talking to each other and Whiteheart was grooming her fur. I flicked my ear and stepped over the fighting kits. "Hi," I murmured, Whiteheart looked up at me. "Hey," she said and licked her paw. I let out a small sigh. "I just came to see how you were doing," I said and she flicked her ear. "I'm fine, now, can you let me sleep," she growled slightly and I looked down at my paws. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to you," I hissed softly and turned around.

I padded outside and growled at the wind. I yawned again and padded over to the med-cat den. Goldenhawk was told to stay in camp for his wounds to heal properly. We needed all the healthy warriors we could get, even the slightest wounded warriors needed to be watched carefully. "Hey Goldenhawk," I said. He looked up and shook out his fur. "I don't mean to be rude, but, what are you doing here," he said and lashed his tail.

I shrugged. "I just have nothing to do," I said and he sighed. "I'm just irritated for being in camp so long," he growled and shot a glare at the two medicine cats. I chuckled slightly and licked my paw. "Well, as long as you keep resting, your wounds will be healed in no time," I said. "I probably won't leave the den until the kits are made apprentices," he chuckled and shifted onto his side.

"I'll let you sleep," I chuckled and padded outside. "Snowstrike, Icestar wants to speak with you," I heard Specklefrost's yowl. I swayed my tail and padded over to the leaders den. I ducked underneath the low-hanging branches that protected the entrance to the den.

"Hello Snowstrike, sit down," Icestar greeted. Almost everyone was here besides Specklefrost. "As you may now, the kits are ready to become apprentices, since we have a very short amount of warriors, each of you will be getting an apprentice," Toadstar said from his nest. He stood up and shook out his fur. "Their ceremony will be in two days, we just want you prepared for an apprentice, especially those who haven't had an apprentice," Icestar said and looked at me and Bluestorm.

I nodded slightly and flattened my ears. This will take away the time I will be able to spend with Fang. I shook my head and backed out of the den. The wind was still blowing strongly and the sun was high in the sky. "I'm going for a walk," I said to Specklefrost and made my way to the entrance of camp.

I trotted towards the river and sighed. The wind made the water move quicker and I looked down at it. There wasn't any fish at the moment. I stretched and laid on my side. I stared at my reflection. My blue-green eyes were different than the last time I saw my reflection. They were a little darker.

I looked up suddenly when I heard the snapping of a branch. I heard a yelp and I stood up. I lashed my tail and unsheathed my claws. It came from across the river. I flicked my ear and saw a light grey figure on the ground. "You mouse-brain, can't you see we are crossing into their territory Pebblewing," someone yowled and I crouched down.

"Why are we even going here," another cat spoke up. "We are chasing Fang, if Hailclan and Fogclan aren't going to hunt him down, then we are," the first cat spoke up again. "We are just going to get ourselves killed because of you," a different cat spoke. "Enough," someone yowled.

I saw a light brown tom with black spots all over his body step out of the forest and to the river's edge. "Spottedstar, are you sure this is the way we are supposed to go," a smaller, blue-grey tom with green eyes stood beside Spottedstar. Streamclan.

"Someone else is in that forest, not just Fang," Spottedstar spoke up and stepped into the water. I narrowed my eyes and backed away a little into the forest. "I sure hope Stormrain can handle camp by himself," another blue-grey tom stepped out of the forest; he had yellow eyes instead of green eyes. "Bluespark, go make sure Pebblewing is able to go back to camp by himself with a broken leg," Spottedstar mewed and Bluespark backed up into the forest.

"Come on," Spottedstar said and leapt into the river. He swam across and I crouched lower. He pulled himself onto my side of the river and I let out a small hiss. A little while later, the other Streamclan cats joined Spottedstar. Their eyes wandered around. A silver-grey she-cat with green eyes looked at my hiding spot. I met her gaze and she narrowed her eyes.

Could I outrun them? I let out a yowl when something roughly pulled me out of the bushes. I didn't realize Bluespark made his way over to me and pulled me out of the bushes. He let me go and stood in my way. "A Hailclan cat," Bluespark hissed. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the pain on my side. "What is your name," Spottedstar snarled and I looked over at him. I was surrounded.

All of these Streamclan cats were bigger than me. I stayed quiet and looked at each one. There were only five of them. "Speak," Bluespark snarled. "Snowstrike," I murmured under my breath. "Louder," Spottedstar hissed. "Snowstrike of Hailclan," I snarled and turned around, narrowing my eyes at Spottedstar.

"So, this is where your clan ran off to," Bluespark chuckled and I lashed my tail. Spottedstar glanced at the other blue-grey tom. "Riverfang, get rid of her," Spottedstar snarled and the blue-grey tom stalked closer to me.

I faced him and felt my fur bristle up. He unsheathed my claws and leapt to me. In an instant, I was clawed form all sides. The cats that were behind me knocked me off balance and slashed their claws on my back legs. I snarled in pain and fought back as best as I could. These Streamclan cats were stronger than me.

I slashed my claws across Bluespark's shoulder and hissed in pain. A red brown she-cat with white flanks and bright yellow eyes slashed her claws on my flanks. I saw Spottedstar sitting by, watching. I cried out in pain and bit down on someone's tail.

Moments later, a loud crack split the air and the attack stopped. I laid on my side panting heavily and I looked around. Spottedstar was hanging limply from Fang's jaws. Fang spat him out and stepped forward. "Leave… Her… Alone," he snarled and leapt at Bluespark.

…

_**Fang's pov**_

I easily dodged an attack from Bluespark and bit down on his paw. He yowled in pain and I tossed him towards Redwing. She was running up to me. I wasn't blinded. I was fighting for Snow. I hissed loudly and pinned down Riverfang. He looked up at me in fear and I lunged for his throat. I bit down on his throat and he slashed his claws at my shoulder and neck, trying to push me off.

I leapt off him soon after and slashed my claws at Silverspot's side. She yowled in pain and I sunk my claws into her belly. I hissed in her face and ran towards Redwing. I lashed my claws at the side of her head and bit her shoulder. She lashed her claws at my chest, making me angrier. I sunk my claws into her belly as well and I snarled.

I saw Bluespark and Silverspot retreating, swimming across the river. I let Redwing up and she ran across as well. I sheathed my claws and ran to Snow. Her white fur was covered in blood. "Snow," I gasped slightly and began licking the blood off. I stood up and sprinted towards a log.

Luckily for me, there were cobwebs in there. I ran back to Snow's side and began placing cobwebs on her wounds. I could tell she was trying desperately to stay awake. I covered her last wound and ran around looking for herbs. I was panting heavily, but I didn't care.

I found a couple of herbs that I use and ran back to Snow. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. I placed the herbs down and began licking the blood off her fur. Riverfang was dead and Spottedstar lost a life. I flicked my ear and heard groaning. I looked over at Spottedstar and narrowed my eyes. He was awake now.

I don't remember how many lives her has left. I'll take them all away. I stepped away from Snow and padded over to him. He looked at me and his eyes widened. "You caused this," I spat and he flinched back. He tried standing on his paws, but I pinned him down. "Since you hurt my mate, now I have no choice but to kill you, again and again, until your lives are gone," I snarled and bit down on his throat.

He was too weak to fight back. Waking up after losing a life must be the same as waking up after being knocked out. He stopped moving a little while after and I slashed my claws down his belly. I hissed and padded back to Snow. I changed her cobwebs and continued licking her blood-covered fur.

My wounds from a yesterday re-opened. I don't care. I sat down, exhausted, by Snow and cleared my throat. She was fine. I licked her ear and perked my ears up. The bushes rustled and a patrol leapt out of the bushes. They froze in fear and gasped.

"F-Fang," Mudstorm stuttered. "Be grateful that I saved her," I said in a low voice and looked down at Snow. Bluestorm took hesitant steps forward. "Thank you," he murmured and looked down at Snow. I lashed my tail and stood up. I don't care anymore. I leaned down and nuzzled Snow softly. Everyone but Bluestorm gasped.

"If you hurt her because of what I just did, you are going to wish that you never lived," I snarled and stalked away into the bushes. Did I make a mistake?

…

_**Bluestorm's pov**_

I helped carry Snowstrike back to camp. Their secret is out. Almost everyone from the patrol immediately went to the leaders den. I carried Snowstrike into the med-cat den. "What happened," Leafstone said. "I don't know," I said after placing my sister on a nest.

"Stormclan, gather around for a clan meeting immediately," Toadstar's yowl erupted from outside and I sighed. "Come on," I murmured and made way for the med-cats. I stepped outside and made my way over to the gathered cats.

…

**A/N: Yay this chapter is a little longer. Uh-oh, what will happen to Snowstrike? They found out. Find out in the next chapter. Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everybody and here is another chapter of Nothing but a Monster. I know last chapter ended with a sort of cliffie, so sorry about that. **

**Thanks to Wolfspirit of Shadowclan and Zioncat2500 for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

_**Reviews**_

**The Age of Awesomeness- **Here is an update, I love cliffies XD

**Shira the Mage- **You might be surprised on what happens, thanks for the kit idea

**Tigereyes of Riverclan- **No don't die

**Wolfspirit of Shadowclan- **You might be surprised what happens, here is an update

**Warrior Fan (Guest) – **I am a girl lol

**Owl feather (Guest) – **I love the lovey-dovey scenes, so sorry that you don't like them

**Mossfire (Guest) – **Lol its ok, you might be surprised on what happens

**Thanks for the reviews everybody, I love you guys.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

_**Bluestorm's pov**_

I sat underneath the leader's tree and looked up at them. Icestar and Toadstar stared down at us. "The worst has happened to us, I never expected it to happen so soon," Toadstar murmured and looked around the gathered clan. I flicked my tail and glanced around to see everyone's reaction. "Fang has been spotted on our territory," he yowled.

Silence. I flicked my ear and backed up a little. "The patrol has returned, and Mudstorm has informed me that he attacked and injured Snowstrike," Toadstar yowled and I looked up at him shocked. Mudstorm… lied? I looked around and saw Mudstorm staring up at Toadstar. I stood up and trotted over to med-cat den. I padded inside and shook out my fur.

Snowstrike was sleeping. I flicked my ear and sighed. At least Toadstar and Icestar don't know about her and Fang's relationship. I cleared my throat and padded outside, heading towards the nursery to see Whiteheart.

…

_**Snowstrike's pov**_

My body screamed in pain when I woke up. I blinked a couple times and looked around. I was in the med-cat den. I hissed softly when I tried moving. "Stay down Snowstrike, I'm surprised that you are still alive," Leafstone said and I saw her and Redflower walk by me and to their herbs.

"What happened," I murmured and looked at them. "Well, according to Toadstar, Fang has been spotted in the territory, and he said that you were attacked by him," Redflower answered and looked at me with a sorrowful look. "Who told him that," I said. "Mudstorm," Leafstone said and passed me two poppy seeds.

I lapped them up and looked around. Did they find out about me and Fang? I flicked my ear and rested my head on my paws. How was I supposed to meet Fang now? I growled slightly and tried standing up. "You need to rest Snowstrike," Leafstone said. "I will, I just need to get used to walking again," I snapped back and she sighed. "Fine, but don't leave camp," she said and nodded to Redflower, resuming their conversation.

I gave a small sigh of relief and padded outside. "Snowstrike," Bluestorm called and bounded to me. He purred slightly and shook out his fur. "Glad you're awake," he said and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be," I growled slightly. He shrugged and flicked his tail. "Well, how are you feeling," he asked and looked at me. "What do you think, I'm injured and I can't go see Fang," I whispered.

He frowned and gave a sigh. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You shouldn't be with him, he will only because you trouble Snowstrike," he murmured. "I'm not leaving him again, that was the hardest thing I had to do," I said, my voice cracking. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Then leave with him, you can't be in a place where everyone wants him dead," he said and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I will miss you, Whiteheart will miss you too, but I can't change your mind, so if you are going to make a decision, do it quickly," he snapped and stalked away. I stood still. I flicked my ear and glanced down at my paws. I already made my decision. I sighed and padded back into the med-cat den, waiting for night to come.

…

I lifted my head later that day, it was night. I carefully stood from my nest, clenching my teeth. Stripesky is the warrior protecting the med-cat den tonight. I quietly stepped over her and padded out into the night. I lashed my tail and began padding towards the entrance of camp. I made my decision.

I stopped by the entrance and glanced behind my shoulder. I saw a pair of stormy blue eyes at the entrance of the warriors den. Bluestorm. His blue-grey fur swayed in the cool night air. I lashed my tail and looked away from his gaze. "Good bye Bluestorm," I murmured quietly and padded out of camp.

My body ached from the wounds, but I kept padding forward. I hope he is there. I padded through the forest and stopped by the river. I flicked my ear and crouched down next to it, lapping up the cold and refreshing water. I stood up and stared down at my reflection. The moonlight reflected off the water, making it look a silver color.

I sighed softly and continued padding along the river. I entered the forest and walked straight. I stopped by the edge of the clearing, hidden in the bushes. I let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the bushes. The oak tree's branches moved back and forth, their leaves rustling quietly.

I padded up to the tree and leaned against it. I cleared my throat and sat down, still leaning against the tree. I lifted my paw and gave a small lick; I drew it over my ear after. I lifted my head and looked around. Will he even be here? I listened to the wind swaying by me and the rustles that it made. I sighed and laid down by the tree.

I slowly began falling asleep and I closed my eyes, my head still lifted. I felt warmth next to me and someone licked my ear. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep away. "Why are you here," Fang whispered in my ear. I turned my head to face him and saw him frowning slightly. "I have to tell you something," I murmured and he flinched slightly.

"Don't tell me you are leaving me again," he whispered and I looked at him. I shook my head and he sighed. "I came to tell you that I want to join you," I said. He blinked and flicked his ear. "Really," he said and smiled. I nodded slightly and he licked my ear, purring loudly. He nuzzled me and I purred. "Does anybody know you left," he asked and twined his tail with mine.

"Just Bluestorm, but I trust him," I said and sat up. He helped me up and purred. "Well, should we go to my den," he muttered and I purred slightly. I untwined my tail from his and brushed pass him. He stood up and caught up with me.

"Are you afraid of heights," he asked after a while of us walking in the forest. "A little," I said and looked around. "Then, you are going to hate the den," he smirked slightly and stopped walking. He motioned with his muzzle up the tree and I looked up. "Up there," I said. "Smoke picked it out," he murmured and looked around. "We can rest in the abandoned fox den not far from here," he said and licked my cheek.

"That's better than up there," I chuckled and followed him past the tree. "Here," he said and motioned to a hole near the side of a tree. I brushed pass him and entered the den. He followed me in soon after and nuzzled me. I sat down and he nudged me softly. I laid down and he licked my shoulder.

"I will get herbs for you wounds in the morning," he whispered and began grooming down my fur. I purred slightly and licked the side of his muzzle. I rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes. "Good night my love," he purred in my ear and I sighed. "Good night," I whispered back and curled up slightly. He curled around me and licked the side of my neck. He rested his head behind my head and exhaled.

I am with him. Will the clan miss me? Will Bluestorm tell them where I left? I opened my eyes slightly. Was this a mistake?

…

**A/N: Ok, I am so sorry this chapter is super short. Did you guys expect that to happen? **

**QOTD: (I keep forgetting to do these lol) Do you think Stormclan will look for her?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you have time, please check out my other stories; **_**Mismatched Curse **_**and **_**Stolen**_**. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


End file.
